Momentos especiales
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Desde el momento en que supimos que vendrías, sabíamos que nuestra vida cambiaría. Fic basado entorno a la familia de Krilin, desde el anuncio de la llegada de Marron, hasta otras cosas más.
1. Cuando supe que te esperábamos

**_Cuando supe que te esperábamos, no sabía que pensar…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se acomodó en la cama sintiendo un cuerpo sobre el de ella. La androide soltó una risita cuando Krilin enterró su rostro en el pecho desnudo de la mujer, si que había aprendido algo de los pervertidos con los que vivía. Ella abrazó el cuerpo del pequeño guerrero y se acomodó de lado enterrando su rostro en el reciente cabello oscuro del hombre.

La androide ya llevaba tres años viviendo en Kame House, casi un año siendo solamente amiga íntima de Krilin, antes de que el guerrero Z lograra entrar profundamente en el corazón metálico de la mujer; un año completo siendo novia, nadie aparte de los que vivían en la isla sabían de su relación, Krilin muy pocas veces hablaba con sus amigos y menos veces se veía con ellos. No era de extrañarse, ellos a veces perdían contacto durante años. Llevaban más de un año casados, cuando el pequeño guerrero le pidió matrimonio dejó a la androide con la mente en blanco que no supo que decirle sino hasta un mes después de la propuesta. Había sido una ceremonia pequeña en donde los únicos invitados habían sido los habitantes de Kame House y su hermano, nadie más.

Dieciocho apretó un poco más su cuerpo desnudo al de su esposo y sintió cuando el hombre le acarició la espalda. Soltó una risita.

―Oye, pervertido―le susurró acariciándole el cabello.

―No soy un pervertido―dijo Krilin, sin embargo, se enterró aun más en su pecho.

―tus acciones lo dan a entender así―Krilin subió hasta quedar frente al rostro de su mujer

―Lo siento―dijo un poco sonrojado, la androide soltó una risita.

― ¡Por Kami! ―exclamó separando sus cuerpos y colocándose una mano en la cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Me entró un mareo repentino, me he estado sintiendo así desde hace varias semanas.

― ¿Quieres ir a ver un doctor?

― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ―exclamó la androide, ella le tenía algún tipo de fobia a los médicos y a sus consultorios, le recordaban demasiado a Gero.

―Bulma es más confiable…

―No les hemos dicho nada a tus amigos…

―Podemos decirles enseguida.

―No me siento aún tan segura de decirles.

―El maestro Roshi, Oolong y Urigame lo tomaron bien.

―Ellos son… ¿Cómo explicarlo? No sé―negó con la cabeza―. No, no quiero que se enteren. Estoy bien, simplemente debe ser de paso―se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio alborotado.

― ¿Quieres salir esta noche? Iremos a un restaurante de la ciudad a cenar―la rubia le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

―Me encantaría.

 ** _._**

Dieciocho estaba admirada por el bonito restaurante en donde su esposo la había llevado.

―Nada mal―dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su esposo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó el tomando un poco de su vino.

―Un poco mareada aún―la rubia androide se levantó de un salto cuando sintió su estomago revolver, sintió algo en su garganta así que solo tomó su bolso y se dirigió con velocidad al baño.

La androide llegó justo a tiempo y se encerró en una cabina para vaciar su estomago de lo poco que había comido ese día. Escuchó otra cabina abrirse pero no le dio importancia. Después de darse cuenta que ya no tenía más arcadas salió de la cabina hasta los lavabos. Se enjuagó la boca y se miró al espejo dándose cuenta que estaba pálida.

― ¿Le hizo daño la comida de aquí? ―escuchó una voz. La androide miró a la mujer que había salido de una cabina antes que ella, tenía el cabello negro y aparentaba unos treinta años.

―No creo―no solía hablar con nadie, sin embargo, sentía una pequeña necesidad.

― ¿Desde cuándo está así? ―preguntó la mujer mientras se retocaba el lápiz labial.

―Tres semanas, aunque antes eran solo mareos―la mujer la miró fijamente.

― ¿Qué edad tienes? ―preguntó la mujer, ésta ya sospechaba que era lo que podría tener la jovencita.

―Veintidós―Dieciocho se mojó las manos con agua y se las pasó por la cara. En ese momento, la mujer pudo ver el anillo de matrimonio que la androide poseía en su dedo anular. La mujer sonrió.

―Oh querida―dijo la mujer―Te sugeriré una cosa, en el momento que salgas del restaurante dirígete a una farmacia y compra dos pruebas de embarazo porque esto claramente son síntomas de uno.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Embarazo, querida―la mujer soltó una risita―, te lo dice una mujer que ya ha tenido dos. Compra dos pruebas para que estés segura. Si te sale que es negativo en ambas tendrás que ir al médico para ver que pasa.

― ¿Médico? ¡Jamás! ―la mujer soltó otra risita y buscó algo en su bolso

―Ya veo, una mujer que teme a los doctores… ―sacó una tarjeta y se la extendió a la androide que dudó un poco en tomarla―Él es de confianza, ha estado pendiente a mis embarazos―se dirigió a la salida del baño―Suerte, querida.

La androide vio salir a la mujer y se quedó totalmente sorprendida ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella? ¿No y que era un androide? ¿Desde cuándo los robots pueden tener hijos? ¿Alguien quiere explicarle que sucede?

 _"_ _Cálmate"_ Se dijo a sí misma _"Tal vez es solo algún circuito roto, hazte la prueba para darte cuenta que es falso"_ suspiró, guardó la tarjeta en su bolso y decidió salir. Atravesó la puerta para ver a Krilin enfrente de ella esperándola.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―fue lo primero que le preguntó, la androide le sonrió.

―Estoy bien ¿Nos vamos a casa?

―Sí, ya pagué―salieron del restaurante. Krilin metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar el auto de la capsula, podrían volar, pero él sabía que la androide no iba a arruinar su vestido y su peinado con el viento.

―Podríamos caminar un rato―sugirió la androide y su esposo asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar un rato hasta que la rubia se detuvo frente a una farmacia―Espérame aquí afuera, debo comprar algo―Y entró, no tardaron en atenderla y darle lo que pedía.

―Suerte―le dijo la chica mientras le entregaba las pruebas en una bolsa. La androide suspiró y salió de la farmacia para ver a Krilin esperándola.

―Dieciocho ¿Qué…?

―Nada, vámonos ya.

 ** _._**

Kame House estaba callada a esas horas de la noche. Krilin se imaginó que Roshi y Oolong se habían ido a dormir, sino hasta que vio una nota en la mesa diciendo que se habían ido a la ciudad a quien sabe qué.

―Me imagino que fueron a la playa a desangrarse por la nariz―dijo Krilin soltando una risita, miró a Dieciocho y lo único que vio fue a la mujer dirigirse al baño y encerrarse.

―Dieciocho―Krilin tocó la puerta del baño―Oye nena ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada―dijo la androide. Ella sacó una de las cajas de las pruebas y leyó. Se dio cuenta que tendría que orinar y se quitó el vestido para que fuera más fácil. Hizo todo lo que las instrucciones de la prueba le pedían y esperó los cinco minutos que le decían que tenía que esperar.

Krilin se sentó enfrente de la puerta del baño esperando a su esposa, en verdad le preocupaba bastante la androide puesto que ella estaba extraña desde hace un tiempo.

― ¡No es posible! ―escuchó a la androide exclamar y después un temblor cuando ella golpeó la pared con su puño. Krilin que había respetado su privacidad decidió romperla y abrir la puerta de baño que desde un principio sabía que no estaba asegurado. Encontró a la androide sentada en el suelo, con apenas la ropa interior puesta y el vestido a un lado tirado. El guerrero Z se colocó enfrente de su mujer que tenía la cara enterrada entre las manos.

―Dieciocho que pasa―estaba en verdad preocupado por ella

―Dos rayas es positivo―fue lo único que dijo la rubia, pero eso fue suficiente para Krilin, lo entendió todo.

― ¿Estas queriendo decir que…? ―la androide levantó la vista y le entregó el palito de plástico que estaba en su mano. El pequeño guerrero miró sorprendido la prueba para notar las dos rayitas― ¿Estás…? ¿Embarazada?

― ¡No! ¡No lo creo! ¡Soy un androide, no una humana!

―Dieciocho, cálmate―Krilin tomó las manos de su esposa y las apartó suavemente de su cara, luego le tomó la cara entre las manos―Serás una grandiosa madre, además ¿Es seguro?

―La mujer en el baño me dijo que los síntomas son los de un embarazo, y me dijo que comprara dos pruebas, es más seguro si las dos dan positivo―Krilin se levantó y tomó la otra prueba de embarazo y se la extendió a su mujer

―entonces estemos seguros―Dieciocho tomó la prueba de embarazo y se mordió el labio. Krilin le sonrió y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando vieron el resultado de la segunda prueba Krilin estaba que lloraba ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡No podía creerlo!

―Positivo―dijo Krilin, la androide no podía creer lo que pasaba.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer? ―dijo la mujer.

― ¿Cómo así?

― ¡No sé nada sobre esto! ¡No sé si seré una buena madre! ―Krilin tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos

―Dieciocho, serás una grandiosa madre―los ojos de la androide brillaron―Créeme, serás una madre esplendida.

 _ **Nota: Este supuestamente era un One Shot ¡Supuestamente! ¡Pero mi mente es tan engañosa que lo alargó demasiado!**_

 _ **Bueno, básicamente se basa en un grupo de One Shots, todos tienen relación, puesto que se basan en la vida de Marron desde que sus padres supieron que la esperaban hasta bueno... Ahí daría spoilers 7w7**_

 _ **En este fic podremos ver sus relaciones y los momento que más marcaron su vida. algo que no se vio en la serie y me gustaría tocar.**_

 _ **Esta es sin duda mi familia favorita, sin embargo tocaré un poco las otras.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y me dejen review 7w7**_


	2. Uno se enamora

**_A veces uno se enamora de una criatura sin siquiera haberla visto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los primeros meses fueron un poco complicados, había antojos, nauseas y mareos por todos lados. Dieciocho empezó a entrar en pánico una vez cuando notó que su vientre comenzaba a crecer a partir de los tres meses. Roshi y Oolong cuando se enteraron no supieron que decir, se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y después celebraron dando felicitaciones a la pareja. Krilin aun no se comunicaba con sus amigos por lo tanto ninguno de los guerreros Z estaba al tanto del nuevo miembro que llegaría a Kame House.

Esa tarde soleada Dieciocho estaba acostada en una hamaca en el patio de la pequeña casa rosa, meciéndose un rato con la brisa marina. Estaban solo ella y Krilin en la isla puesto que Roshi y Oolong habían salido a buscar provisiones en la ciudad. Ellos pasaban bastante tiempo solos en la isla como si fueran sus únicos habitantes. Dieciocho tenía puesta una camisa naranja con el símbolo de la tortuga, ésta estaba en una de las habitaciones y era de un antiguo estudiante del Maestro Roshi, de Yamcha creía la había colocado ya que las de Krilin le quedaban pequeñas y ésta le quedaba bastante grande como para cubrir su vientre. La camisa naranja la tenía puesta sobre un bikini ocultando del sol su vientre de seis meses de embarazo. La androide se había acostumbrado bastante al pequeño ser creciendo en su interior, inclusive se había enamorado bastante de él, aún sin verlo le había abierto su corazón al ser que crecía dentro de ella.

Krilin estaba dentro de la casa organizando algunas cosas cuando escucha el timbre sonar. Abrió la puerta principal para ver a dos mujeres de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Bulma! ¡Chi-Chi! ―exclamó, las mujeres sin ser invitadas pasaron a la casa, estaban sin sus hijos, Krilin imaginó que Chi-Chi había dejado a Goten con Gohan y que Bulma había dejado a Trunks con sus padres o con Vegeta.

― ¡Si uno no hace las reuniones tú ni te apareces! ―exclamó Bulma logrando que Krilin se sentara en el sofá, él sabía que cuando estas dos mujeres estaban enojadas podrían dar miedo.

―Sí… Lo siento.

― ¡Tres años! ―exclamó Chi-Chi― ¡Desde el cumpleaños número uno de Goten no apareces!

― ¡Creímos que estabas muerto! ―exclamó Bulma y luego lo miró bien― ¡Hasta te dejaste crecer el pelo!

―No es la primera vez que hacemos estas cosas―Dijo Krilin colocando sus manos en modo de defensa.

―Krilin ¿Ya se acabó el té helado? ―las mujeres se giraron hacia la voz que venía de la puerta trasera de la casa. La androide no se dio cuenta de las mujeres que estaban en la sala hasta que las vio y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

―Oh―dijo Bulma―Hay una chica aquí―le sonrió. Ellas se dieron cuenta lo joven que era la muchacha.

―No me sorprende―dijo Chi-Chi―Ya consiguieron otra muchacha para remplazar a Lunch.

―Claro―dijo Bulma―Ella está viviendo con Ten Shin Han y Chaos. Son muy felices a su manera.

―Estos hombres… Siempre entrenando, no me sorprendería que la pobre mujer se canse pronto y se vaya―las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta que tanto como Krilin como la muchacha rubia estaban callados y algo nerviosos. Bulma fijó su vista en la muchacha y se dio cuenta del anillo en su dedo anular. Dirigió su vista a Krilin para notar el anillo tambien en su dedo anular.

― ¡Idiota! ―exclamó Bulma y tomó a su amigo de la camisa― ¡Te casaste y no nos dijiste! ¡Eres un imbécil!

―Bulma… ―dijo Krilin―Tú tambien nos ocultaste tu matrimonio con Vegeta―La peli azul se sonrojó.

―Oh cierto―Chi-Chi miró bien a la mujer, la muchacha llevaba una camisa grande que tapaba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ante la atenta mirada de la mujer Dieciocho se sintió muy incómoda y se acarició el vientre por inercia.

― ¡Oh Bulma! ―exclamó Chi-Chi tomando a la peliazul que la miró

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Está embarazada! ―Krilin se sonrojó junto con su esposa. Bulma lo miró y volvió a agarrarlo de la camisa.

― ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¡Somos tus amigos!

― ¿tengo que decir que supimos que habías tenido un bebé cuando Trunks ya tenía un año? ―luego miró a Chi-Chi―Y supimos que Goku era padre cuando Gohan tenía cuatro años.

― ¡Así que te estás vengando! ―gruñó Bulma y lo soltó―Bien, tienes un punto―se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Al menos ten la decencia de presentarnos! ―dijo Chi-Chi, Krilin se levantó y se acercó a su esposa y la miró, ella se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué mas toca? ―le dijo.

―Chi-Chi, Bulma, ella es mi esposa Dieciocho.

― ¿Tu esposa número Dieciocho? ―Preguntó Chi-Chi

―no, su nombre es Dieciocho.

― ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ―preguntó Bulma, pero al parecer luego cayó en cuenta― ¡¿Ella es la androide Número Dieciocho?! ¡Una de los androides que nos advirtió Trunks! ―la mirada asesina de Chi-Chi lo hizo temblar.

― ¡Te casaste con una mujer que estaba programada para matar a mi marido! ―Krilin se encogió de hombros

―Ella es buena persona ahora.

―No puedo creerlo―dijo Bulma, Krilin sonrió.

―Al parecer Bulma, no recuerdas que estás casada con Vegeta, alguien que mató a mucha gente en su primera llegada a la tierra. Dieciocho no mató a nadie, estaba programada para matar a Goku pero nunca lo hizo―Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Tienes otro punto, enano―Chi-Chi solo frunció un poco el ceño

―Este grupo es más raro cada día―dijo―no hay ninguno que no haya tratado de matar a mi Goku ¿Pero que más toca? Uno se acostumbra―sonrió― ¿Por qué estamos de pie? ¡Krilin tienes a tu mujer embarazada de pie!

―Ven siéntate a hablar con nosotras, querida―dijo Bulma sonriéndole y las tres mujeres se sentaron en el sofá― ¡Krilin! ¡Tráenos algo de tomar! ―el guerrero Z asintió y corrió a la cocina. La androide rió, entendió el porqué Krilin nunca se fue cuando ella le gritaba y lo mandaba, ya estaba acostumbrado con esas dos mujeres, al parecer, cada guerrero Z tenía una mujer mandona a su lado.

― ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ―preguntó Chi-Chi

―Creo que seis.

― ¿Crees que seis? ―preguntó Bulma

―Bueno, han pasado cinco meses desde que nos enteramos y leí que uno se entera después del mes.

― ¿Nunca has ido a un control? ―preguntó Chi-Chi

―No.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ―exclamaron ambas mujeres

― ¿No sabes lo importante que es tener un control en el embarazo? ―dijo Chi-Chi

―Dieciocho le tiene miedo a los doctores―dijo Krilin trayendo unos vasos de té helado a las mujeres en una bandeja. Dieciocho fulminó a su marido con la mirada.

― ¡No es miedo! ¡Es desprecio!

― ¿Es por lo que te hicieron? ―preguntó Bulma―No todos los doctores y científicos son así. Mírame ¿Crees que doy miedo?

―No les tengo miedo, los desprecio.

―si das miedo, Bulma―dijo Krilin. La peli azul asesinó con la mirada uno de sus mejores amigos más antiguos.

― ¿Soy despreciable?

―No lo creo―respondió Dieciocho―Usted reparó a Dieciséis y le quitó la bomba en su interior.

―Algunos estamos hechos para salvar, otros para destruir―dijo Bulma con una sonrisa―Hagamos una cosa, si me tienes confianza yo podría hacerte unos cuantos exámenes. No sé muchos ya que no soy doctora, pero puedo ayudarte y de paso ayudarte a quitarte el miedo…

―Desprecio… ―interrumpió la androide. Bulma le sonrió.

―Bien, desprecio a los consultorios y a los doctores. Sabes que en el parto deben estar ahí ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo? ¿Qué Krilin fuera el partero?

―Jum―dijo Chi-Chi bebiendo de su té―Se desmayaría siquiera antes de que se viera la cabeza del bebé.

― ¡Chi-Chi! ―exclamó Krilin sonrojado. Las mujeres rieron.

―Krilin fue el que me acompañó en el parto de Goten. Apenas me dijeron que pujara la primera vez se desmayó—Krilin estaba bastante sonrojado.

―Está bien, supongo―dijo la androide, Bulma sonrió.

― ¿Qué te parece mañana? Llegas a la corporación capsula.

―Bulma… ¿Y Vegeta? ―preguntó Krilin.

―Oh, él se la pasa metido en la cámara de gravedad, a veces me dan ganas de desconectarla, pero se vuelve irritante después. No tolero eso.

―Está bien―dijo la androide.

― ¿Qué edad tienes, querida? ―preguntó Chi-Chi

―Veintidós―Otra vez miradas asesinas hacia el pequeño guerrero ¿Cuándo dejarán esas mujeres de atacarlo?

― ¡Veintidós! ―Exclamó Bulma― ¡Por Kami-sama, Krilin! ¡Doce años menor! ¡Y ahora ya no tienes ataques en mi contra! ¡Vegeta y yo tenemos la misma edad! ¡Tienes treinta y cuatro y estás metido con una muchachita de veintidós!

― ¿El amor no tiene edad? ―se excusó Krilin con sus amigas

― ¿En la batalla contra Cell solo tenías dieciocho? ―preguntó Chi-Chi y soltó una risita―Dieciocho de dieciocho años ¡Que ironía! ―Dieciocho rió y miró a su esposo que aún seguía buscando excusas con Bulma. La mujer de cabello azul se cansó de gritarle a su amigo y se apoyó de nuevo en el sofá cruzándose de brazos

―Debemos irnos―dijo Bulma―dejé a Trunks con mis padres.

―Yo dejé a Goten con Gohan, y él tiene que estudiar―las mujeres se levantaron―Por cierto Krilin, deberías verlo. Se parece aún más a Goku.

―Me imagino―dijo Krilin sonriendo.

―Lo olvidaba―dijo Bulma dándose la vuelta―Espero que no se te haya olvidado que cumplo mañana―Krilin tragó en seco, no se acordaba―haré una pequeña fiesta, los espero ahí.

Ambas mujeres salieron con una sonrisa, la pareja salió a la puerta para ver el auto aéreo alzarse en el aire y desaparecer. Dieciocho se acarició el vientre.

―Bueno―le sonrió a su esposo―al parecer tus amigos no son tan malos, o al menos ellas. Ya veo porque estabas tan acostumbrado a los gritos―Krilin sonrió y sin que la androide lo previera la abrazó acariciando su vientre hinchado.

―Por fin mañana te veremos por primera vez, bebé―Dieciocho sonrió con cariño.

 _ **Fue muy emocionante ver como mi fic tuvo tanta aceptación 7w7 La verdad no pensé que la tendría.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz 7w7**_

 _ **Espero que este capitulo les guste y me dejen review 7w7**_


	3. La mejor sensación

**_La mejor sensación del mundo, fue cuando te vimos por primera vez._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dieciocho miró con sospecha la blusa verde menta que tenía en las manos. Tenía que desconfiar ¿Quién sabe si esa camisa no estaba hecha para que después de unos minutos se rompa dejándola desnuda? ¿O que fuera transparente para esos dos pervertidos que se la trajeron? La androide fulminó con la mirada al cerdo y al anciano.

― ¿Cuál es el truco? ―dijo enseguida

― ¿Debe haber uno? ―preguntó Roshi―Ayer que buscábamos las provisiones pasamos por una tienda que vendía ropa para mujeres y quisimos comprarte esa blusa.

―No me como ese cuento―miró bien a los dos pervertidos―Entraron a esa tienda porque Oolong quería ropa interior femenina ¿Cierto?

― ¡Claro que no! ―dijo el cerdo tratando de ocultar sin éxito el sostén detrás de él.

―Claro que sí―dijo Krilin que bajaba hacía la sala de estar―todos saben eso, Oolong.

―Mmm… ―La androide siguió mirando la blusa de embarazada que tenía en sus manos.

―Me la colocaré―dijo la mujer― Pero si llega a tener algún truco, están muertos―subió y al rato volvió a bajar con la blusa verde menta puesta, su vientre notándose ―Ya busqué por si tenía alguna cámara y nada―volvió a mirar a Roshi y Oolong―Como algo pase, los mato.

―Captado―dijeron ambos. Krilin solo soltó una risita

―Vengan, vamos―salieron de Kame House y subieron al coche aéreo para poder ir a Corporación Capsula.

― ¿No es demasiado temprano? ―preguntó Roshi

―Bulma nos pidió que fuéramos temprano puesto que va a analizar a Dieciocho y al bebé.

― Ya se puede saber que es ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Oolong

―Sí―respondió esta vez la androide

―Ojalá sea niña―dijo Oolong con una sonrisa y de un momento a otro estaba tirado en el suelo con una androide sobre él agarrándolo de la camisa.

―Si llego a tener una niña, ni tú ni ese pervertido la tocarán ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver! ¿Entendido? ―El cerdo asintió asustado, mientras Roshi reía.

―Dieciocho, tranquila―dijo Krilin―Estoy seguro que Oolong no lo decía por nada malo ¿Verdad Oolong?

― ¡Sí! ¡Ahora, por favor no me mates! ―Dieciocho se levantó aun mirando a Oolong con el ceño fruncido

―Está bien―volvió a sentarse.

―Yo preferiría que fuera niño―dijo esta vez Roshi―Así podríamos tener otro guerrero para salvar la tierra ¡Yo lo entrenaría!

―A mi tambien me gustaría que fuera niño―dijo Krilin

―Pues yo prefiero que sea niña―Dieciocho se cruzó de brazos―Y si lo es, no será guerrera. Será una niña normal.

No tardaron en llegar a la Corporación capsula. Krilin tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Oh los primero invitados! ¡Krilin! ¡Mira cómo has crecido! ¡Y tienes cabello!

―Hola, señora Brief.

― ¡Oh! Pero la fiesta de Bulma es dentro de unas horas, son los primeros en llegar.

―Quedamos con Bulma un tiempo antes.

―Oh, ella está en su laboratorio. Siempre está ahí, ni sale. Pasen―entraron y ella los dirigió al salón de fiesta

―Espérennos aquí―dijo Krilin a Oolong y Roshi, ellos se encogieron de hombros y entraron al salón. La señora Brief guió a la pareja restante al laboratorio de Bulma. Tocó la puerta

―Querida, vinieron tus amigos―nadie salió― ¿Querida? ―abrió la puerta para notar que la científica no estaba ―Debe estar en la cocina.

Se dirigieron a donde la mujer los guiaba. Dieciocho se sentía un poco incomoda, presentía que el cualquier momento se podría encontrar con el Saiyajin, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero ella no estaba para una pelea en ese estado.

Entraron a la cocina para hallar a una Bulma en su computadora y con un plato de fresas a su lado.

―Bulma querida, tus amigos llegaron―la peli azul levantó la cabeza y les sonrió.

―Gracias, mamá. Pasen, chicos.

― ¿Quieren una galleta? ―preguntó la señora Brief antes de que se alejaran, Krilin se negó, pero la androide tomó varias y empezó a comerlas. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para ver a Bulma sonriendo.

―Oh, la magia de los antojos―volvió su vista a la computadora―Bien, iremos a mi laboratorio en cuanto termine de tratar de comunicarme con mi doctor.

―Dijiste que no doctores―dijo Dieciocho.

―Yo te haré los exámenes pero no sé como leerlos y decirte que pasa, se los mandaré enseguida al doctor que estuvo pendiente de mi embarazo con Trunks y él te dirá todo. Será por internet, no estará ahí. Así podrás saber que tiempo tiene tu bebé y hasta que sexo es.

―Bueno, eso cambia todo.

―Bulma, el mocoso está llorando―dijo Vegeta entrando a la cocina, Dieciocho y Krilin abrieron los ojos de par en par y Vegeta tambien los abrió y frunció el ceño cuando vio a la androide.

―Tal vez fuiste muy brusco en el entrenamiento. Tiene cinco años, Vegeta, debes ser más suave―dijo Bulma.

― ¿Qué hace la hojalata esa en mi casa? ―exclamó el príncipe Saiyajin

―Primero, no es una hojalata. Segundo, es mi invitada. Tercero, es MI casa.

―Cuarto, yo puedo estar donde me dé la gana―dijo Dieciocho

― ¿Quieres la revancha, hojalata? ―la rubia hizo ademán con la mano.

―No seas imbécil, su alteza. No estoy de humor para pelear con alguien tan débil.

― ¿Débil? ¡Casi venzo a Cell semi-perfecto!

―Ah, pero a lo dejaste absorberme para que se volviera perfecto y ni pudiste ganarle sino que un niño de nueve años lo hizo―una vena palpitante apareció en la frente del Saiyajin. Bulma soltó una risita y Krilin tragó en seco.

―Te vas a arrepentir… ―Vegeta se acercó peligrosamente a la androide pero Krilin se colocó enfrente de ella tratando de protegerla― ¡Ah! ¡Pero es que estás emparejada con el enano! ―soltó una carcajada―No puedes conmigo, enano.

― ¿Olvidas que estuve a punto de matarte, sino que Goku intercedió por ti? ―el príncipe rechinó los dientes.

―perdiste esta vez, Vegeta―dijo Bulma soltando una risita, se levantó―Dieciocho, Krilin, vamos a mi laboratorio―la pareja se levantó y Vegeta vio la notable barriga de embarazo de la androide. Su cerebro casi explotó ¿Cómo carajos un robot puede quedar embarazada?

 ** _._**

Llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio y la científica entró. Krilin miró a su esposa que estaba paralizada, sabía que ella tenía miedo aunque no lo aparentara y lo negara. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

―Tú puedes, yo estaré aquí, contigo―la androide o miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisita. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos al adentrarse al laboratorio. Los abrió para ahogar una exclamación ante la aparición de las maquinas. Krilin apretó su mano brindándole apoyo y confianza.

―Bien, Dieciocho. Necesito que te acuestes aquí―Bulma señaló una camilla, la androide la miró como si quisiera eliminarla―Confianza, Dieciocho―dijo Bulma y la rubia suspiró. Aún sosteniendo la mano de Krilin se acostó en la camilla―Primero que todo, debo realizarte un pequeño escáner, para buscar efectivamente la razón por la cual quedaste embarazada.

Un escáner pasó sobre el cuerpo de la androide y Krilin sintió que su mano se iba a romper.

En la computadora apareció un boceto del cuerpo de la androide en donde se podía ver su interior.

Bulma tarareaba mientras revisaba las cosas, tecleaba, se concentraba viendo que pasaba y suspiraba.

― ¿Qué te dijeron que eras? ―preguntó a Dieciocho

― ¿Perdón?

―Gero te dijo que tú y tu hermano eran creaciones de él ¿Cierto?

―Sí…

―En parte es cierto, pero en parte no. Tú no eres un androide, querida. Eres un Cyborg. Los androides así como Dieciséis son robots completamente. Los Cyborgs son humanos con partes robóticas.

― ¿Quieres decir que soy humana? ¿O que lo fui?

―Exacto, tuviste una vida antes de Gero pero al parecer él borró tus memorias y te dejó una programación. Cambió algunas de tus partes y muchas de tus células para hacerte poderosa y de energía limitada. Puedes vivir sin comer y sin dormir. Cambió muchos de tus órganos, pero no tocó tu aparato reproductor. Una pregunta ¿Sangras?

― ¿Sangro?

―claro, ya sabes, cada mes…

―No, solo… de vez en cuando.

―Bueno, al parecer solo lo tocó un poco, la cuestión es que tu embarazo es algo totalmente natural y lo más importante es que no eres un robot.

Krilin sentía que el cerebro se le iba a explotar de tanta información, pero logró entender al menos la mayoría de las cosas que decían.

―Listo―dijo Bulma―Ahora, si es hora de ver cómo está esa criatura―empezó a teclear algunas cosas en el portátil― antes de todo, a este doctor le puedes decir cualquier cosa. Él está al tanto de los Saiyajin y todo lo raro que hay en el planeta.

― ¿Cómo sabe eso? ―preguntó Krilin

―Es de confianza, además que atendió mi embarazo y sabía que mi hijo nacería con cola. Tenía que advertirle desde un principio.

―Bulma… ―dijo Dieciocho

―Querida―Bulma le sonrió―No te preocupes, él estará del otro lado de la pantalla―Bulma volteó la pantalla para ver a un hombre de cabello y bigote blanco.

―Buenas tardes, señora Dieciocho―la androide no contesto, el doctor soltó una risita y miró a Bulma―Empieza, querida.

―levantate la blusa―dijo la científica y la rubia la asesinó con la mirada―solo mostrando el vientre―la androide obedeció―Te voy a aplicar un gel que es el que sirve para ver al bebé por el ultrasonido―Bulma agregó el gel frio en el vientre de la androide y tomó la maquina y empezó a pasarla. Agrandó enseguida la pantalla para que el doctor pudiese verla.

―Aumenta―dijo el doctor y la científica obedeció― lleva un poco a la izquierda… ahí. Esos son los latidos de su corazón―la pareja miró hacia la pantalla y pudo ver y escuchar el corazón de su bebe latir. Krilin sintió un calor agradable en su pecho y acarició la mano de su esposa. La androide miraba atentamente la imagen del pequeño corazón de su criatura, le llenó el pecho de emoción―Con lo que escuchamos, el corazón del pequeño está sano, ahora disminuye―la imagen se disminuyó y Bulma comenzó a mover para buscar una buena imagen del feto. Dieciocho apretó más fuerte la mano de su esposo y él la miró notando que ella aguantaba las lágrimas. Le acarició la mano y luego el cabello brindándole apoyo. Era la primera vez que miraban a su pequeño hijo y era la mejor sensación del mundo.

―El feto tiene 28 semanas―dijo el doctor―o Siete meses, como quieran decirle. Al parecer está completamente sano y no se deja ver de qué sexo es―soltó una risita―felicidades―dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

 ** _._**

Krilin y Dieciocho llegaron a la puerta del salón tomados de la mano, pero enseguida la androide se soltó.

―Adelántate, voy al baño―le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y Krilin le devolvió esa sonrisa. La androide subió para dirigirse a su destino y Krilin entró al salón. Ya estaban casi todos los invitados y el primero en gritar su nombre fue Gohan, quien ya era un joven de trece años y era más alto que Krilin.

― ¡Krilin! ―exclamó Gohan ocasionando que todos lo voltearan a mirar. Lo llenaron de abrazos y le sacudieron el cabello.

―Ya nos tenías olvidados―dijo Yamcha

―No has crecido nada―dijo Ten Shin Han

―Ya no estás pelón―dijo Chaos. Krilin solo rió. Se sentaron en una mesa y Krilin pudo escuchar anécdotas. Como que el invierno en las montañas le había dado un resfriado a Lunch y provocaba que estornudara cada diez segundo ocasionando que estuviera cambiando de personalidad a cada rato. Como que Yamcha había conseguido un contrato con mejor paga. O que Chaos contaba mejor. O que Gohan estaba todavía estudiando y repartía su tiempo entre el estudio y el juego con Goten, había dejado de entrenar.

― ¿Y que nos cuentas? No te vemos desde hace tres años―dijo Yamcha

―El maestro Roshi y Oolong nos dijeron que tenías una gran sorpresa―dijo Gohan. Krilin soltó una risita nerviosa

―Ni se imaginan.

―Oigan―dijo Yamcha― ¿Esa no es la androide Dieciocho? ―Krilin enseguida volteó para ver a su esposa entrando al salón y dejando a todos impresionados antes su presencia y la de su vientre crecido. Krilin corrió a su lado y todos se sorprendieron aún más cuando la tomó de la mano.

―Amigos―dijo―Aunque ya la conocen, ella es mi esposa Dieciocho y estamos esperando un bebé.

La cara de sorpresa de todos fue digna de una fotografía.

 _ **Nota: Tercer capitulo subido! Vuelvo y digo, agradezco tanto los comentarios que me ponen 7w7 Me llenan e alegria el Kokoro**_

 _ **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y me dejen un review diciendo que les pareció**_

 _ **PD: Feliz San Valentín! Atrasado!**_


	4. La verdadera felicidad

**_Cuando te tuve en mis brazos, sentí la verdadera felicidad._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se sentó nervioso en una de las sillas del blanco pasillo. Notó a los doctores corretear de un lado a otro atendiendo a los llamados de emergencia. Balanceó sus piernas mientras jugaba con sus dedos para evitar ponerse más nervioso, de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro y se sobresaltó mirando al recién llegado.

―Estas nervioso―le dijo Bulma dándole una sonrisa

― ¿No debería estarlo?

―Pues no―dijo esta vez Chi-Chi que tambien había llegado.

―Había… mucha sangre… ―dijo Krilin.

―Oh―dijo esta vez Bulma―Eso cambia todo.

Todo había estado bien esa mañana. Krilin había despertado en Kame House junto a su esposa. La Androide dieciocho no necesitaba demasiado dormir, pero había muchas veces en las que le faltaba. Krilin miró el rostro tranquilo de su mujer mientras ésta dormía, tenía algunos mechones rubios cayéndole por el rostro. Krilin le quitó los mechones de la cara y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, no le sorprendería que su esposa se levantara enseguida, siempre estaba alerta. Notó que la rubia arrugó la nariz con molestia y apretó la sabana, eso le extrañó un poco.

―Dieciocho―murmuró el guerrero Z sacudiendo el hombro de su esposa, la mujer dejó la sabana y se tomó el vientre crecido y gimió de dolor― ¡Dieciocho! ―exclamó esta vez preocupado. La androide abrió los ojos azules y él notó un poco de dolor en los ojos de su esposa― ¿Qué te pasa?

―Me duele… ―dijo la mujer. Krilin se levantó y la ayudo a quitar la sabana para notar una gran mancha de sangre debajo de ella. No tardaron en salir y subirse a una de sus naves para dirigirse al hospital más cercano de la ciudad más cercana. En el viaje, Krilin llamó a Bulma y a Chi-Chi para pedir ayuda y las dos mujeres quedaron en encontrarse con él en el hospital.

Apenas ellos habían llegado al hospital, habían subido a Dieciocho en una camilla y se la habían llevado, habían solicitado a Krilin que se quedara afuera.

―Ya han pasado dos horas―dijo Krilin. Bulma frotó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

―Estarán bien.

―Vamos Krilin―dijo Chi-Chi―Sabes lo fuerte que es tu mujer―Krilin sonrió.

―Mami, tengo hambre―dijo el pequeño Goten de cuatro años a su madre.

―Deja que Gohan llegue de la escuela―dijo Chi-Chi y bajó a su hijo― ¿Por qué no juegas un rato con Trunks?

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó el pequeño y corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo en donde el niño de cinco años de pelo lila construía un objeto. Ambos niños se sentaron y jugaron un rato.

― ¿Dónde está el maestro Roshi?―preguntó Bulma― ¿Y Oolong?

―Estaban durmiendo cuando todo pasó, como entré en pánico no avisé a nadie en Kame House, pero ya los llamé, vienen en camino.

―Además―dijo Chi-Chi― ¿Crees que le brindarían apoyo a Dieciocho y Krilin? ¡Más bien se pondría a buscar el cómo mirar debajo de las faldas de las enfermeras!

―Eso sería increíble―dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Roshi y Oolong ya habían llegado. El anciano se acomodó las gafas oscuras mirando a una enfermera.

― ¡Maestro Roshi! ―exclamó Chi-Chi.

―Lo siento, lo siento.

―Familia de la señora Dieciocho―escucharon a una enfermera, Krilin se levantó sin embargo no se acercó.

―Somos nosotros―dijo Bulma.

―La señora está bien, ahora duerme, tuvo una dificultad en el embarazo causándole casi un aborto y por eso tuvimos que hacerle una cesárea y la bebé nació―otra enfermera salió con un pequeño bulto en los brazos y se acercó a ellos―debido a que solo faltaban dos semanas para el parto no es necesario meter a la niña en una incubadora.

― ¿Es una niña? ―preguntó Chi-Chi, la enfermera asintió y la mujer se acercó y tomó a la niña en brazos― ¡Por Kami! ¡Krilin, es hermosa! ―Bulma se acercó y tambien miró a la bebé

― ¡Oh, claro que lo es! ―al notar que el padre de la niña no se acercaba, Chi-Chi se acercó a él y le entregó a la bebé. Inseguro, Krilin la miró, tenían razón, ella era preciosa: tenía ese cabello rubio de su madre, una pequeña cara redonda, unos pequeños labios delgados y una blanca piel.

― ¿Dónde está su nariz? ―Krilin escuchó a su lado, miró para notar a los dos niños pequeños llenos de curiosidad, ojos negros y ojos azules mirando con curiosidad el bulto.

―Al parecer eso lo sacó de mi―dijo soltando una risita acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente de la bebé.

―Si no fuera por la falta de nariz se parecería a Dieciocho―dijo Roshi mirando a la bebé. Oolong se acercó tambien a la niña.

―Se parece a Krilin―dijo el cerdo―Es una lástima, no será tan bonita en el futuro―después de eso, el cerdo vio estrellas debido al golpe que Chi-Chi y Bulma le habían dado.

―Señor―dijo una enfermera―su esposa acaba de despertar―Krilin se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación.

Entró empujando la puerta con cuidado para ver a su esposa sentada en la cama. Krilin le dio una sonrisa y ella le respondió con una. El pequeño guerrero se acercó y se sentó al lado de su mujer mostrándole enseguida a su bebé. La androide Dieciocho, una mujer aparentemente fría que no mostraba sus sentimientos al público, tomó a su hija en brazos apretándola un poco.

―Es… ―la androide no supo que decir y Krilin miró con sorpresa como unas lágrimas aparecían en las esquinas de sus ojos. Krilin pasó su brazo y abrazó a la rubia.

―Lo sé… Es preciosa―la pequeña nueva familia se quedó abrazada durante varios minutos, felices de la llegada de su nueva miembro.

 _ **Cuarto capítulo terminado!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco tanto sus reviews, enserio, me alegran el corazón el saber que les gusta mi pequeña historia :3 :3**_

 ** _Déjenme_** _ **su review**_ _ **diciéndome**_ _ **que les ha parecido**_


	5. Experiencias

**_Experiencias_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A pesar de vivir en una isla, Marron tocó el mar por primera vez a los dos años. La pequeña niña era demasiado hiperactiva y apenas aprendió a caminar quería salir al mar. Ambos padres tenían prácticamente tenerla encima para que la pequeña no saliera. Desde su nacimiento Krilin solía acostarse en una hamaca a la sombra de unas palmeras y acostaba a su hija sobre su cuerpo. La niña se mecía con la brisa marina y se quedaba dormida.

Marron irradiaba una alegría natural que podía ablandar el corazón de cualquiera. En Kame House no faltaba un día en la que no se escuchara la sonora risa de la pequeña.

― ¡Papi! ―dijo la niña saliendo corriendo de la pequeña casa rosa― ¡Mar! ¡Mar!

―Claro, cariño ¡Espera! ―exclamó Krilin saliendo enseguida a donde su hija y la tomó en brazos antes de que la niña tocara el agua―Esperemos a tu madre―Dieciocho salió de la casa con el ceño fruncido y un rastro de sangre en su puño, Krilin negó la cabeza con una sonrisa, el maestro Roshi jamás iba a cambiar y no podía negar que su esposa se veía increíblemente ardiente en ese bikini.

―Quita esa cara de bobo―dijo la androide con una sonrisa de diversión logrando que Krilin se sonrojara. Tomó a su hija de los brazos de su esposo y empezó a colocarle algunos flotadores. Luego de que la niña tuviera los flotadores puestos, Dieciocho la bajó y la tomó de la mano, Krilin tomó la otra mano de su pequeña y entre ambos la guiaron hacia el agua.

― ¡Mami! ¡Frio! ―dijo la pequeña niña retrocediendo con una risa infantil, luego de otros juegos más entraron los tres juntos.

La pequeña familia se adentró más en el mar llevando de la mano a la pequeña que reía de emoción por su primera experiencia en el mar.

 ** _._**

Trunks y Goten se sentaron enfrente de la manta que estaba tendida en el pasto verde. La pequeña niña dormía tendida en la manta y los niños de seis y siete años la miraban con curiosidad.

Goten pinchó con su dedo la mejilla de la bebé logrando levantarla.

― ¡Idiota! ―dijo Trunks―La levantaste, ahora va a llorar―pero la bebé no lo hizo, solo bostezó y miró atentamente a los dos niños con sus ojos negros y soltó una risita.

― Trunks… ¿De que se ríe?

―No sé―respondió el niño y ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la bebé lo imitaba.― ¡Vamos a jugar con ella! ―dijo Trunks tomando los brazos de la niña y ayudándola a levantarse, la bebé de dos años lo hizo con sus piernitas temblando, se restregó los ojos.

―Pero la señora Dieciocho no nos ha dado permiso―dijo Goten

― ¡Pues vamos a pedirle permiso!

― ¿Mi mami? ―preguntó la niña captando la atención de los niños. Los niños miraron a donde las mujeres estaban a unos metros sentadas tomando té y charlando

― ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? ―preguntó Goten a la pequeña que asintió emocionada con una sonrisa. Los niños la tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta las mujeres.

― ¡mami! ―exclamó la pequeña Marron al llegar cerca, corrió con todo lo que sus regordetas piernecitas daban y casi salta a su madre.

― ¡Mami! ―dijo Goten― ¿Podemos jugar con Marron?

―A mi no es la que me deben decir―dijo Chichi señalando a Dieciocho. Los niños miraron a la androide y le pusieron ojos de cachorro. Dieciocho sonrió un poco y bajó a su pequeña

― ¿Quieres ir a jugar con Goten y Trunks? ―preguntó la mujer y la bebé asintió entusiasmada―Vayan con cuidado―dijo. Los niños tomaron las manos de la niña

― ¡Mami! ¡Daremos un paseo en Kinton! ―exclamó Goten, la androide enarcó una ceja

―Está bien, pero tengan cuidado―dijo Chichi. Los niños corrieron llevando casi arrastrando a la pequeña

― ¡Cuidado! ―exclamó la niña deteniéndose, no había pasado mucho y ya estaba sucia de tierra

― ¿Por qué cuidado? ―Preguntó Trunks

―No corro tan rápido―dijo la niña sonrojándose

― ¡Kinton! ―gritó Goten y en solo segundos una nube de color dorado estaba frente a ellos

― ¡Algodón de azúcar! ―exclamó la pequeña

―No es algodón de azúcar―dijo Trunks―Mira―Goten soltó la mano de la pequeña y saltó a la nube. Los ojos de Marron brillaron cuando el niño se quedó sobre la nube.

―Sigues―dijo Goten abriéndole los brazos. Trunks levantó a Marron y la montó sobre la nube. La pequeña gritó de emoción y brincó sobre la nube notando que no se caía. Trunks con una risita se subió

―Ahora sostente―dijo Trunks y la niña se sostuvo de sus brazos― ¡Vamos, Goten!

― ¡vamos, Kinton! ―exclamó Goten y la nube empezó a volar. Marron gritó de felicidad, había volado antes, con su madre, pero definitivamente esto era mejor, mucho mejor.

La nube los llevó por todos los terrenos del monte Paoz, los pasó por debajo de una cascada logrando hacer que se empaparan por completo. Ellos rieron, jugaron y se divirtieron.

―Goten, Trunks―dijo Marron captando la mirada de los dos niños― ¿Son mis amigos?

― ¡Claro! ―dijeron los niños y siguieron volando ¿Quién iba a pensar que en este inocente juego se forjaría una gran amistad?

 ** _._**

Dieciocho estaba sentada en una hamaca viendo con una sonrisa a su pequeña juguetear por la isla, estaba persiguiendo a Puar que se convertía en diferentes cosas y la niña las mencionaba.

¡Plof!

― ¡Perro!

¡Plof!

― ¡Tigre!

¡Plof!

― ¡calzones voladores!

¡Plof!

El gato se derrumbó del cansancio

―Me cansé―dijo, la pequeña niña de tres años se sentó a su lado

― ¡Pero yo quiero que te sigas convirtiendo! ¡Tengo una idea! ―la pequeña entró corriendo a la casa y se escuchó algunas cosas moverse. Tardó solo unos minutos en traer a un cerdo de la mano― ¡Oolong! ¡Conviértete en cosas!

―No soy tan bueno.

― ¡Por favor! ―Marron dio la mirada y Dieciocho supo enseguida que el cerdo estaba perdido, nadie podía resistirse a esa mirada. Oolong intentó hacerlo, intentó resistirse a esos ojos grandes y negros que podían hacer que todos hicieran lo que la dueña de dichos ojos quisiera― ¡Agh! ¡Está bien! ―se cruzó de brazos y se convirtió.

¡Plof!

― ¡Lampara!

¡Plof!

― ¡Escoba!

¡Plof!

― ¡Oso!

Dieciocho sonrió, le gustaba que su hija tuviera una buena relación con los demás y, aunque no le gutara tanto, vivía con el cerdo y el viejo y tenía que llevarse bien con ellos. Para Roshi, Marron era como una nieta, puesto que el mismo Kame Sennin lo había dicho, una de las primeras palabras de Marron fue hacia el viejo y fue "Abuelo" ¿Cuál era la relación con el cerdo? Oolong trataba a Marron como si fuera una hermanita o una sobrina a la cual cuidar, a veces, la androide tenía que poner límites y reglas, puesto que el cerdo era tan manipulable que le daba todo los gustos a la niña: Si Marron quería dulces, Oolong iba a la ciudad y se los traía (Aunque ese era más el trabajo de Yamcha); si Marron quería ver televisión hasta tarde, él se sentaba con ella. A pesar de todo eso, a Dieciocho le gustaba la pequeña familia que formaban todos en Kame House.

¡Plof!

― ¡Mami en traje de baño! ―La androide abrió los ojos y los fijó en el cerdo, definitivamente, el cerdo se había convertido en una copia de ella en un diminuto bikini.

― ¡Estás muerto! ―exclamó la androide.

¡Plof!

El cerdo se convirtió en un águila y voló pero no duró mucho cuando la androide le lanzó un rayo de energía.

 _ **Nota: ¡Capitulo cincooooooo!**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y creanme que leo sus bellos reviews pero es que me da flojeraaaaaaaaa responder ¡La proxima, o sea esta, si los respondo!**_


	6. Sacrificio

**_Respuesta a los comentarios ¡dije que los respondería!_**

 ** _SophyBrief: Yo cumplo lo que prometo! Y si, la pareja que 18 y Krilin forman es simplemente hermosa. Se nota el amor que se tienen el uno al otro. En Súper se nota que esta muy enamorada de su esposo y es una cosita súper linda 7w7_**

 _ **sakura 86: Me alegra de que te reencante mi historia, a veces creo, como no es una pareja tan importante que no tendria lecturas... Pero si las tuvo y recibo unos hermosos reviews de parte de ustedes.**_

 ** _Kuraudea: Me alegra que tahaya hecho sonreír! Y si, creo que en Kame House todos aprendieron a vivir juntos y se encariñaron entre si. Sobre Goten y Trunks, creeme que tendrán más participación, tengo muchos capítulos terminados._**

 ** _Patzylin-Donno: Jajajajajaj me alegra, enserio. Creo que Oolong haría algo así, la verdad._**

 ** _Amigocha: Le alegró que te haya gustado el capítulo, personalmente amé escribirlo. Me gusta hacer que Marrón sea unida a Goten y a Trunks, ellos son los más cercanos a su edad y creó que con lo unidos que son los guerreros Z ellos son amigos._**

 ** _Medalit: Este te va a reencantar más, creeme ;)_**

 ** _Ahora si! A leer el capítulo!_**

 ** _Sacrificio._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando se ama a alguien, se está dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea, incluso su propia vida.

― ¡Cerdo! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Trunks y Goten?! ―Bulma gritó al fenómeno rosado que acababa de salir de un agujero de la nada. Krilin se puso en guardia a pesar de saber que no podía hacer algo.

―Así que quedan ustedes… ―dijo el demonio― ¿En que los convertiré? ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Los convertiré en chocolate! ―Los gritos de miedo no tardaron en aparecer― ¿Qué clase de chocolate? ¡En barra de chocolate! ¡Oh mejor en helado de chocolate! ¡O no quedaría mal chocolate para beber! ―detrás de todos los quejidos de miedo, solo uno captó la atención de Krilin ¿Y cómo no reconocerlo?

―Mami, tengo miedo―Marron estaba abrazada a la cintura de su madre y la androide protegía a su pequeña con su brazo. Krilin apretó los dientes, Marron tenía solo tres años, pero la niña era muy inteligente y sabía en que momento había que tener miedo―Tengo mucho miedo, mamá―el pequeño guerrero Z se colocó en frente de su mujer e hija como si pudiera protegerlas con su cuerpo. Odiaba escuchar el llanto de su hija, él conocía todos sus llantos, desde hambre hasta dolor y ese sabía que era del miedo puro. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Ni Vegeta, ni Goku, ni Goten y Trunks pudieron con ese monstruo ¿Qué podría hacer él, un humano común y corriente? Bueno, no tan común y corriente, pero aun así con poca fuerza para derrotar a ese monstruo.

―Numero Dieciocho―dijo Krilin mirando de reojo a su esposa―Yo iré a atacar, mientras tanto tú llévate a nuestra hija y refúgiala en un lugar seguro―notó la preocupación en el rostro de la androide―Hazlo, Dieciocho―la mujer asintió―Adiós, si me reviven con las esferas del dragón, podremos vernos de nuevo― y dicho esto, salió a atacar.

― ¡Krilin! ―pudo escuchar a Dieciocho, antes de que todo el mundo comenzara a gritar su nombre, podía imaginarse lo que todo el mundo pensaba "Está loco" "No podrá" Pero ¿Qué más podría hacer para salvarlos?

― ¡Ahora! ―exclamó y pudo sentir a todos alejándose, eso le bastaba. Lanzó un puñetazo que el demonio logró esquivar y lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo transformarse que algo que pronto estaría en el estomago del monstruo.

 ** _._**

Existen diferentes tipos de miedo. Dieciocho había sentido varios en su vida, o al menos lo que recordaba de ella. Tuvo miedo cuando se enteró de su embarazo, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la noticia que un pequeño ser crecía dentro de ella, llegó a creer que la criatura era un monstruo. Otro miedo que tuvo fue cuando fue a dar a luz, esa mañana que había sentido los dolores y al quitarse la sabana había hallado sangre y tuvo el riesgo de aborto, ese miedo, fue de perder su hija que ya amaba y ni siquiera había visto.

El miedo de ese momento era diferente, más no desconocido. Ese miedo era igual al que ella sintió cuando era perseguida por Cell, y se intensificó cuando estuvo a punto de absorberla. Cuando ya la estaba absorbiendo fue terror puro.

Dieciocho abrazó a su hija entre sus brazos mientras corría, la niña lloraba cubriendo su pequeña carita con sus manitos apoyada en el hombro de su madre.

―No te preocupes, cariño―susurró la androide a su hija―mamá está aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Si tan solo hubiese sido cierto. Sin tan solo ella misma se lo creyera. Ella sabía que era imposible que Krilin hubiese podido entretener mucho a Majin Buu, sin embargo, su esposo siempre tenía ese coraje suicida que lo obligaba a hacer pequeñas pero significativas cosas por las personas que amaba.

Dieciocho subió unas escaleras del templo sintiendo a los demás detrás de ella. Escuchó un estruendo, un sonido como de rayos a su lado y solamente pudo ver el destello de color rosa antes de que la golpeara. Escuchó que gritaban su nombre y escuchó el llanto de Marron cuando fue arrancada de sus brazos para ser convertida en comida.

 ** _._**

Dieciocho esperaba que como habían muerto juntas, iban a aparecer juntas en el otro mundo. No lo hicieron.

Dieciocho pudo ver una fila de almas delante suyo, la humanidad no tenía sino nada más unos cuarenta minutos de haber sido eliminada, sabía que faltaría mucho para que todos entraran si al paraíso o al infierno.

Se extrañó el aparecer en su forma física y no en forma de alma y luego se dio cuenta que no era la única. Chi-Chi, que había muerto solo unos minutos después que el resto de los humanos estaba ya al final de la fila.

― ¡Oh, están aquí! ―dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, Dieciocho miró detrás de ella para ver al resto de los que estaban en el templo. Excepto Dende, Krilin y Yamcha.

― ¿Dónde está Krilin? ―preguntó Dieciocho, se suponía que su esposo había muerto primero que ellos, se abrazó a sí misma.

―No sé―dijo Chi-Chi―Era la última de la fila hasta que llegaron ustedes ¡¿Cómo está mi Goten?!

―Chi-Chi… ―dijo Bulma―Creo que ellos…

― ¡¿Dónde está Marron?! ―exclamó la androide dándose cuenta que algo faltaba en sus brazos― ¡Se supone que debería estar aquí!

―Tienes razón―dijo Bulma―murieron juntas, tal vez esté con Yamcha o con el maestro Roshi…

―Yo estoy aquí―dijo Roshi saliendo detrás del resto. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado, nunca habían visto a la androide preocupada.

―Mmm… Creo que esto es suyo-ogro―los últimos en la fila de almas miraron hacia donde venía la voz para ver a uno de los ayudantes del rey Yenma con Marron en brazos, la pequeña niña moviéndose inquieta.

― ¡Mami! ―exclamó la pequeña bajándose del ogro y corriendo hacia su madre que la levantó y la abrazó.

― ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada― la pequeña rubia abrazó más fuerte a su madre. La androide se dio cuenta que todos la miraban con una cara de diversión en el rostro. Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado― ¡Quieta, niña! ―exclamó a Marron sosteniéndola en brazos, la pequeña solo rió.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó antes de su entrevista con el rey Yenma, el guardián del otro mundo, el que decidía hacia donde ibas, si al paraíso o al infierno.

Dieciocho entró justo después de Chi-Chi, todavía con su hija en brazos. La habitación era de un gran tamaño y el Rey Yenma se alzaba detrás de un escritorio, gigante e imponente.

―Androide Numero Dieciocho―dijo el Rey Yenma―Muerte: Convertida en chocolate por Majin Buu ¿Cuántos más vendrán así? ―se dijo así mismo. El Rey Yenma dejó de mirar el papel y miró a la androide―Fuiste creada para matar a Son Goku, sin embargo, nunca hiciste nada malo, bueno, si no contamos cuando peleaste contra Vegeta. Claro, si hablamos de tu vida antes de convertirte en Androide no estaríamos tan seguros.

― ¿Cómo así? ―dijo Dieciocho, ella no se acordaba de nada antes de despertar en el laboratorio de Gero.

―Lázuli: Delincuente juvenil, robos de autos y muchas otras cosas, vandalismo, no eras un angelito, querida.

― ¡Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso!

―Tienes razón… ¿Sabes? ¡Vamos a mandarte al paraíso! ―colocó un sello en la hoja de la androide. El rey Yenma entonces fijó su mirada en la pequeña niña dormida en los brazos de Dieciocho― Marron… ―miró la hoja―Solamente tres años ¿Cómo no mandarla al paraíso? ―y colocó el sello. Dieciocho sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta en donde el ogro le guiaba para que tomara el avión hacia el paraíso.

 ** _._**

No había noción del tiempo en el otro mundo, así que no sabían cuanto tiempo tenían de estar ahí. Dieciocho se alejó del resto de sus conocidos y se sentó debajo de un árbol. Marron había despertado desde hace rato y miraba a su madre con curiosidad en sus ojos oscuros. La niña se puso de pie en las piernas de su madre y le tocó la cara. La androide soltó una risita, frente a todos podría ser fría y sin emociones, pero su pequeña hija lograba sacar lo mejor de ella.

―Mami… ―dijo la niña

― ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

― ¿En donde estamos?

―Oh―No sabía que responder―Estamos en un lugar muy… ¿Lindo? Supongo―la niña soltó una risita―es un lugar muy bueno…

― ¿En donde está papá?

―Él… Está, bueno no sé, pero no tardará en llegar―la pequeña miró algo sobre la cabeza de su madre, intentó tocarlo pero no pudo.

―Mami ¿Qué es eso? ¡No puedo tocarlo! ―Dieciocho sonrió mirando de reojo lo que su hija intentaba agarrar, la aureola que le colocaban cuando morían.

―Tú tambien tienes uno―dijo la androide señalando la aureola de su hija. Escuchó un ruido y miró hacia la persona que se sentó a su lado.

― ¡Oh, por Kami! ―dijo Bulma―Estoy tan impaciente ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

― ¿Disfrutar? ―dijo la androide

―No puedo disfrutar mientras no sé que es lo que pasa en la tierra ¿Están peleando? ¿Quiénes? ¿Majin Buu destruyó el universo? ¿Nos van a revivir en algún momento?

―Bueno, eso no lo sabremos sino ya cuando estemos en la tierra, no hay un tipo de bola de cristal para ver las cosas.

―Y si las hubiese no las colocarían, acabaría con la paz que tiene este lugar―las mujeres se quedaron en un silencio―Espero que puedan revivirnos, aun tengo muchas cosas que inventar ¡No he vivido mi vida completamente! ―Dieciocho soltó una risita y dejó a Marron en el suelo para que la niña fuera a entretenerse.

―No comprendo porque Krilin no está aquí―dijo la androide.

―Chi-Chi cree que están en el infierno―dijo Bulma―Pero sabes cómo es ella―soltó una risita―creo más bien que él junto a Yamcha están en donde Goku suele ir a entrenar, ese planeta está aquí―la androide asintió y se mordió el labio. Concentró su mirada en su hija que estaba recogiendo unas flores, ella quiso y se juró a si misma preservar esa inocencia en su pequeña cuando volvieran a la vida.

 ** _._**

No supo que fue lo que pasó sino hasta que estuvo en las mismas escaleras en las que murió con su pequeña en brazos.

Estaba un poco en shock y lo que hizo fue sentarse apoyada en un muro mientras vio al resto saltar de alegría y bajar corriendo para salir del templo.

Había vuelto, habían vuelto todos, habían revivido ya.

―Mami―Marron sacó a su madre de sus pensamientos. La androide miró a su pequeña― ¿Dónde está papá? ―Dieciocho miró por una de las ventanas del templo y sonrió.

―míralo―Marron sonrió al ver la pequeña figura de su padre―Bajemos para que lo saludes―la pequeña le dio una sonrisa brillante a su madre. Ellas bajaron y enseguida no tardaron en llegar a la puerta. Marron estaba inquieta y Dieciocho la bajó para que la pequeña corriera en dirección a su padre.

―Estábamos entrenando en el planeta de Kaio-sama―dijo Krilin a Chi-Chi y a Bulma.

―Por eso no los vimos en el paraíso―dijo Bulma

―Llegué a pensar que por su comportamiento estarían en el infierno―dijo Chi-Chi cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡No, Chi-Chi! ¡Nada de eso! ―Krilin escuchó una pequeña risa que venía detrás de él. Se giró para ver a la pequeña criatura de coletas rubias correr hacía él. Se agachó y sostuvo en brazos a la niña cuando saltó hacía él.

― ¡Papi! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ―dijo Marron entre risas abrazando a su padre.

― ¡Mi vida! ¡Mi pequeña! ¡Yo también te extrañé tanto! ―dijo Krilin mientras le aparecía un sonrojo en sus mejillas― ¿Y donde está tu mamá? No me digas que te dejó sola―la pequeña rió y Krilin levantó la vista para ver a su esposa apoyada en la puerta del templo que le saludó con la mano.

No se tardó en escuchar la voz de Vegeta y todos enseguida levantaron las manos para entregar su energía.

En cierta forma, todos participaron para asesinar al demonio que había estado aterrorizando a los humanos.

Esta vez podrían por fin tener un tiempo de paz.

 _ **Nota: Cuando Krilin se sacrifica para darle un poco de tiempo al resto, sabiendo que él no podría contra Majin Buu fue una de las escenas que más me gustaron en esta saga, que sin duda, es mi favorita. Luego sigue la saga de Freezer, después la de Cell y por último la de los Saiyajin.**_

 **La cuestión es que me pareció una escena triste y a la vez hermosa... El como Krilin se sacrificó para que su familia y amigos pudiesen escapar.**

 **Amé escribir este capítulo, lo amé en verdad.**

 **Subo el capítulo a esta hora aunque deberíaestar estudiando, estoy en semana de parciales en la universidad y ando estresada, escribir me libera 7w7**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un reviews diciendo que tal les pareció.**


	7. Lágrima de sirena

**_Respuesta a los comentarios:_**

 ** _SophyBrief_** ** _: Sí, Krilin de por sí ya es valiente, su familia lo hace aún más. Me gusta la relación que muestran entre ellos dos y aunque en la saga de Buu se ve poca, lo poco que se ve es hermosa._**

 ** _vale leal_** ** _: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, pongo todo de mí en escribirlos y que queden hermosos, bueno, a mi parecer._**

 ** _Patzylin-Donno_** ** _: Me imaginé mucho esa escena para escribirla, la de Enma-sama, quería que fuera eso, tierno, así como la parte de ellas en el paraíso._**

 ** _A_** ** _migocha_** ** _: Gracias por lo de mis exámenes ¡Me salieron increíbles! Jajjajaj, y sí, una de las cosas que admiro de Krilin, el por cual es mi personaje favorito, es por su valentía y que él haría todo por sus amigos sin tener el poder. ¨Mi escena favorita de Majin Buu es esa._**

 ** _sakura 86_** ** _: Aquí está la actualización :3 Y me aelgra que en verdad te guste los capítulos, me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo ¡Esto es para ustedes!_**

 ** _Medalit_** ** _: Trunks y Goten son lo mejor! Esos niños son tan hermosos y sí, esta escena tabien es lo mejor._**

 ** _julissarivera14_** ** _: Gracias por decir que es hermosa 7w7 Y aquí está la continuación._**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews mis queridos amigos! Me alegra que les haya gustado :3 :3_**

 ** _Lágrima de sirena_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se sumergió en el agua y nadó un poco notando con diversión los peces. Marron tenía solamente cuatro años pero sus padres ya la dejaban nadar, sin embargo, le dieron ciertas condiciones que tenía que cumplir: Primero, usar la mascarilla que además de que la dejaba ver, le proporcionaba oxigeno; segundo, no alejarse demasiado de la isla; tercero, no sumergirse demasiado, ya que la presión podría hacerle daño; cuarto, tener cuidado con los animales que no conocía o sabía que eran peligrosos; y quinto, que Urigame la acompañaría. La tortuga nadaba a su lado, él la guiaría a donde la niña quisiera conocer y la protegería de los otros animales, además, que estaría pendiente a ella por si se le acababa el oxigeno.

Marron soltó una risita cuando un banco de peces pasó por sus manos, Urigame se impresionaba lo inteligente que era esa pequeña.

― ¡Au! ―exclamó la niña, su voz amortiguada por la mascarilla, cuando una ostra se cerró en su mano cuando ella intentó tomar la perla. Urigame se acercó y tomó la mano de la niña con la aleta―Esta bien, no dolió tanto―dijo Marron sonriendo, se soltó de Urigame y siguió nadando.

Nadaron por lo menos una hora, hasta que Urigame la hizo salir porque creía que el oxigeno no aguantaría tanto. Se acercaron a la orilla y Marron se quitó la mascarilla. En la playa, Dieciocho estaba acostada en una hamaca, Krilin dormido sobre ella, con su cabeza recostada al estomago de su esposa. La androide le acariciaba el cabello y sonrió cuando vio llegar a su hija. Marron se acercó a sus padres tomando de paso la toalla y secándose el agua que chorreaba. Dieciocho, haciendo una maniobra para que su esposo no despertara cargó a su hija y le secó el pelo.

― ¿Te divertiste?

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó la niña― ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Había tantos peces! ¡E intenté tomar una perla, pero la ostra me mordió!

―No te lastimaste ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Krilin restregándose los ojos sonriéndole a su hija.

―No, no dolió mucho―les mostró la mano.

― ¿Sabes, cariño? ―dijo Krilin―Urigame me contó una vez que en el fondo del mar hay una enorme ostra, la cual, tiene una hermosa y enorme perla llamada "Lágrima de sirena" ―Obviamente, el pequeño guerrero no iba a decir que intentó buscarla para proponerle matrimonio a su antigua novia, será para que Dieciocho lo mate con solo mirarlo.

― ¿Enserio? ¡Quiero verlo! ―Marron saltó de la hamaca y ya se estaba dirigiendo al mar cuando Krilin saltó tambien y la interceptó.

―Oye, tranquilo, saltamontes―Marron infló las mejillas con molestia. Krilin la cargó en brazos y la llevó de nuevo hacia la hamaca―Está muy en el fondo, no soportarías la presión.

― ¡Claro que lo haría!

―Una pequeña humana de cuatro años no podría―dijo Dieciocho tocando donde debería estar la nariz de su hija. Marron pensó y se le ocurrió una idea. Se bajó de las piernas de su madre.

― ¡Debo ir al baño! ―y corrió hacia la casa. Tomó el teléfono, que era inalámbrico, y se metió en el baño. De lo poco que sabía leer, encontró el nombre de su tía Bulma y dio en el botoncito verde.

 _―_ _¿Hola? ―_ Fue una voz masculina la que contestó, el señor Vegeta ¿Qué diría? Nunca se había siquiera acercado a él _― ¿Quién habla?_

―S-soy Marron.

 _―_ _¿Quién?_

―Marron, la hija de Krilin y Dieciocho.

 _―_ _Ah, ya ¿Qué quieres?_

― ¿Está la tía Bulma, señor Vegeta? ―No respondió nada, simplemente sintió cuando dejó el teléfono en la mesita y fue a buscar a la mencionada.

 _―_ _¿Hola? ―_ Marron suspiró cuando escuchó la voz de Bulma

―Tía Bulma, soy yo, Marron.

 _―_ _Hola querida ¡Wow! ¿Cuatro años y ya sabes usar el teléfono?_ ―Marron soltó una risita

―Sí, tía ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

 _―_ _Dime, cariño._

―Es que quiero buscarle un regalo a mi mami, pero está muy al fondo del mar y no soporto la presión, y no sé que es. Vi en televisión que los que buzos usan un traje ¿Podría hacerme uno?

 _―_ _¡Oh! ¡Con gusto, pequeña! Es tan tierno que quieras buscarle algo a tu mamá ¡Trunks no hace eso conmigo!_

―Gracias, tía Bulma.

 _―_ _No hay porqué, te lo llevo mañana._

― ¿Mañana?

 _―_ _Sí, vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a tu papá, así que shhh_ ― ¡Cierto! Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de su padre

― ¡Claro, tía! ¡No diré nada!

 _―_ _Ok, cariño. Te dejo, empezaré a hacerte el traje_ ―Y colgó. Marron suspiró y satisfecha salió del baño tropezándose con Oolong.

―Planeas desobedecer a tu padre… ―dijo el cerdo con burla.

― ¡No digas nada, Oolong! ―exclamó Marron

―Debo decirle, es por tu bien.

― ¡Le diré a mi mami que cuando ella no está entras en su habitación y le robas la ropa interior! ―El cerdo se detuvo y miró a la niña entrecerrando los ojos

―Los enanos de Goten y Trunks son una mala influencia para ti―Marron solo soltó una risita. Oolong pensó que esa niña era demasiado lista para su edad.

 ** _._**

Al día siguiente, Dieciocho se levantó de primera y enseguida se dio cuenta que Marron se había pasado en la noche a su cama. Buscó la forma de levantarla sin levantar a Krilin, puesto que el guerrero tenía abrazada a su pequeña hija.

― ¿Mami? ―dijo la niña restregándose los ojitos

―Shhh―dijo la androide, levantó el brazo de su esposo y colocó una almohada en sustitución a su hija. La cargó en brazos y bajaron dirigiéndose a la cocina. Dieciocho no era muy buena en ese tema, puesto que el que siempre preparaba las comidas eran Krilin o Roshi, pero al menos se defendía un poco. Empezaron a preparar el desayuno, Marron pasaba los ingredientes que la androide necesitaba y la pequeña podía alcanzar. Roshi entró, tomó una taza de café, dio los buenos días y se dirigió a la sala.

Terminado el desayuno, Dieciocho lo colocó en una bandeja y subió con Marron hasta la habitación. En los cinco años que llevaban de casados era la primera vez que ella hacía eso. No era un secreto que la rubia era fría y no era muy cariñosa que se dijera, pero ese día no supo el porqué le nació hacer esto. Entraron a la habitación y Marron se lanzó sobre Krilin.

― ¡Papá! ―Krilin se levantó de un salto y Dieciocho rió. Le colocó el desayuno en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla

―Feliz cumpleaños―Krilin se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

 ** _._**

Los invitados llegaron después de desayuno. Marron llevaba un pequeño vestido de color blanco sobre su traje de baña favorito: el rosa con flores. Antes de que Bulma siquiera saludara la jaló aparte.

―Cierto, que no quieres que tu madre se entere―le dijo la científica guiñándole el ojo y le colocó un brazalete alrededor de la muñeca―Tienes que presionar este botón y aparecerá el traje ¿Correcto?

― ¡Gracias, tía Bulma! ―exclamó Marron abrazando a la peliazul que sonrió.

―De nada, querida―y volvió para saludar. Marron no sabía el cómo hacer para irse a nadar sin que los demás supieran.

―Oye enana ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Trunks que se acercaba con Goten.

― ¡Trunks! ¡Goten! ―exclamó Marron y los abrazó― ¿Quieren ir a nadar? Me contaron sobre un nuevo lugar―Los ojos de los semi-Saiyajins brillaron.

― ¡Sí! ―exclamaron ambos

―Pero es un secreto el nuevo lugar… Y no sé donde queda… ―Los niños la miraron

― ¿Y entonces como llegaremos?

―Tengo que preguntarle a Urigame ¡Ustedes vayan a decirles a sus padres!

― ¡Sí! ―los niños mayores volaron hasta donde estaban los adultos, mientras Marron buscaba a la tortuga. Sonrió cuando la vio justamente saliendo del agua, la interceptó enseguida.

― ¡Señor Urigame! ―ella se agachó para mirarlo bien― ¿Me puede contar más sobre la lágrima de sirena?

―Oh bueno…

―No iré, solo quería saber más sobre ella y donde estaba―le dio una sonrisa inocente con esos ojos grandes y negros que podían dominar a cualquiera.

―Dicen que―empezó la tortuga―la lágrima de la sirena es la perla más importante en el océano, o al menos, en esta parte. Se encuentra en una cueva muy profunda, pero es tan brillante que enseguida su luz te guiará hacia ella. Esa perla tiene un increíble poder en cuanto al amor, dicen que si alguien le entrega esa perla a la persona a quien más ama, podrán vivir felices por el resto de sus vidas.

Había cosas que Marron no entendía en esa historia, como lo del amor ¿Eso tenían sus padres? ¿Eso le daban a ella? ¿Qué era, después de todo? Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, ya sabía donde estaba la perla, o al menos, una pequeña ubicación.

― ¡Gracias, Urigame! ―los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

 ** _._**

Si había algo que más les gustaba a Trunks y a Goten eran las nuevas aventuras ¡Y les interesó demasiado la que les había contado Marron!

Llegaron en donde estaban todos los adultos y se dirigieron enseguida donde sus madres.

― ¡Mamá queremos ir a bucear! ―dijeron al tiempo a sus respectivas madres.

―El océano es tranquilo aquí―dijo Roshi.

―Pero no conoces mucho―dijo ChiChi

― ¿Alguien no puede llevarlos? ―dijo Bulma

― ¡Goku! ―Llamó ChiChi. El Saiyajin, que estaba a punto de lanzarse a la comida, se detuvo

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Ve a nadar con los niños.

―Pero ChiChi…

―Conoces muy bien este mar, guíalos, ellos quieren nadar.

―Marron quiere ir con nosotros―dijo Goten

―Más razones aún, va una niña pequeña―dijo ChiChi

―Aunque ya Marron bucea―dijo Krilin, con algo de orgullo―Ayer pasó una hora metida en el agua con Urigame―vieron a la pequeña niña llegar con la tortuga.

―Está bien―dijo Goku. Se quitó la camisa, milagrosamente no había ido en gi, y quedó en pantalón de traje de baño, los niños igual. Dieciocho ayudó a su hija a quitarse el vestido para quedar en traje de baño

― ¿Y esto? ―preguntó la androide notando el brazalete en la muñeca de su hija

― ¡La tía Bulma me lo dio! ¿No es lindo? ―una sonrisita apareció en el rostro de Dieciocho.

―Sí, es preciosa...

― ¡Goku! ―escucharon a ChiChi gritar alarmada, Goku estaba quitándose el traje de baño. ChiChi estaba sonrojada, no sabían si de la vergüenza o de otra cosa.

―Me gusta nadar desnudo―dijo Goku

― ¡No te vas a desnudar frente a todos!

―Siendo sincera―dijo Bulma―Todos en esta casa le hemos visto alguna vez el trasero a Goku. Yo lo bañé cuando tenía 12 años―Vegeta, que estaba cruzado de brazos alejado de todos miró sorprendido a Bulma, ChiChi se sonrojó aún más

―Una vez―dijo Krilin―cuando trajo a Upa, se desnudó en plena calle y unas chicas se rieron.

―Eso era cuando era un niño, ahora no―dijo ChiChi

―Además―dijo Yamcha― ¿Recuerdas hace un año cuando festejábamos la derrota de Majin Buu en tu casa? ¿Qué él estaba tomando una baño con los niños y se rompió la caldera y quedó desnudo frente a todos?

―Dije que no te bañaras desnudo―dijo ChiChi ya bastante roja― ¡Van a llevar a una niña con ustedes! ―Goku miró a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio que le dio una pequeña sonrisa ¿Cómo iba a tratar con ella? Él no es que fuera muy bueno con los niños. Cargó a la niña y la colocó como si fuera un saco.

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó Dieciocho frunciendo el ceño. Goku con algo de miedo acomodó bien a la niña y le dio una sonrisa inocente

― ¡Vamos a nadar! ―tomó cuatro mascarillas y les dio a cada uno. Marron entró al agua y se colocó la mascarilla. Se sumergieron y comenzaron a nadar.

― ¿A dónde quieren ir? ―dijo Goku por el intercomunicador que tenía cada mascarilla.

― ¡Marron dijo que nos iba a enseñar un lugar nuevo! ―dijo Trunks. Goku miró a la pequeña.

―De pronto el señor Goku sabe donde está―dijo Marron con timidez, era la primera vez que interactuaba con el hombre que era el mejor amigo de su padre.

― ¿señor Goku? ―preguntó Goku― ¿Por qué me dices así?

―Yo… ¿Puedo decirle tío?

― ¡Claro! ―dijo Goku con una sonrisa─ ¿A dónde quieren ir?

─Hay una perla que se llama "Lágrima de sirena", el señor Urigame me dijo que está en una cueva.

─Pero eso está muy abajo─dijo Goku─podría ser peligroso para ti si no tienes el traje especial.

─ ¡De eso no hay problema! ─Marron presionó el botón que la tía Bulma le había indicado y enseguida un traje apareció alrededor de su cuerpo, el agua que la rodeaba no tardó en desaparecer enseguida. Sonrió, pero después sintió que iba cayendo─ ¡AH! ─Los hombres con los que estaba reaccionaron inmediatamente. Goku la tomó y la puso en su espalda, mientras Goten y Trunks tomaron los tanques de oxígeno.

─Bien, iremos así.

Nadaron por casi media hora cuando vieron una luz.

─ ¡Es por allá! ─Exclamó Marron jalando, sin intención, el cabello de Goku

─Agh─exclamó el Saiyajin─Vaya fuerza─rió y siguió con los niños a su lado. La luz los guiaba hasta una cueva y enseguida vieron la enrome perla.

─ ¡wow! ─exclamaron los niños y nadaron más rápido, sin embargo, cuando iban a acercarse varios peces se colocaron enfrente de ellos.

─ ¡Quítense! ─exclamó Trunks

─Solo queremos ver la perla─dijo Goten con una sonrisa. Los peces se resistieron a dejarlos entrar, notaron que muchos más se iban acumulando que taparon hasta la luz-

─Parece que no podremos verla─dijo Goku, que cargaba a Marron en sus hombros─Los peces son indefensos, no es correcto golpearlos.

─Parece que protegieran la perla─dijo Marron─Yo quería verla de cerca.

─Sí… ─dijeron los niños─ ¿Tendremos que volver a la isla?

─Creo que sí─dijo Goku─ ¡Ya es la hora de la comida! ─los semi-Saiyajins se entusiasmaron y nadaron lo más rápido posible para volver a la isla. Marron, aún en los hombros de Goku, volvió a presionar el botón de su brazalete y el traje desapareció, dejándola solo con la mascarilla. No tardaron en salir del agua y correr hasta la isla. Goku bajó a la pequeña que corrió donde sus padres.

─ ¡Fue muy divertido! ─dijo entusiasmada─ ¡El tío Goku es muy divertido!

─ ¡Fuimos a ver una gran perla! ─dijo Goku mientras comía─Pero los peces no nos dejaron pasar.

Marron se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó su madre, le dio una sonrisa inocente.

─Es una lástima-dijo Bulma─Me imagino que esa era el regalo que querías darle a tu mami ¿Verdad, Marron? Por eso te hice el traje─Marron se sonrojó, mientras se metía un bocadillo a la boca.

─ ¿Una perla que tenía la seguridad de unos peces? ─preguntó Roshi─ ¡Oh! ¿Hablan de la lágrima de sirena? ─Los niños y Goku asintieron─Urigame me contó que una vez Krilin intentó tomarla para su antigua novia.

La mirada que Dieciocho le estaba lanzando a su hija, la pasó hacia su marido que se puso nervioso.

─ ¿Pensabas regalarle una perla bonita a Maron? ─preguntó Bulma

─ ¿Maron? ─preguntaron Dieciocho, Goku y Marron al mismo tiempo

─Una novia muy sexy que Krilin tuvo cuando Goku no había llegado aún después de lo de Namek─dijo Yamcha

─Chicos… ─Dijo Krilin soltando una risa nerviosa─Dejemos de hablar de eso… Es pasado─miró a su esposa.

─Pensaba pedirle matrimonio─dijo Oolong─pero se acobardó

─ ¡Oolong!

─Y volvió aquí cuando fueron a pelear con los androides─dijo Roshi─pero no le quisimos decir nada a Krilin porque no es buena para él.

Krilin tragó en seco, podía sentir un aura asesina en Dieciocho. Esa noche no iba a sobrevivir.

 ** _Nota: ¡Terminado este capítulo! Debo decir que me maté de risa mientras lo escribía… Y me gustó la pequeña conversación que Goku tuvo con Marron…_**

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews!_**


	8. Tío Diecisiete

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

* * *

 _ **julissarivera14: Hola! Gracias por decirme eso / Me sonrojas... Los capítulos posteriores seguirán siendo aun más tiernos.**_

 _ **sakura 86: Creeme que se me hace bastante difícil escribir a Goku, por eso me gusta que les haya gustado como lo escribí ¡Tuve que borrar ese capítulo un montón de veces!**_

 _ **Patzylin-Donno: sí, jajajja pero pronto lo volverán a revivir con las esferas del Dragón.**_

 _ **SophyBrief: Como siempre, tus reviews sabes como me encantan XD sí, yo me maté de ria imaginandome la cara de Vegeta XD**_

 _ **Amigocha: Sobe lo de Krilin sobrevviendo a la furia de Dieciocho... Ella tiene sus maneras de hacerlo sufrir jjajajajja**_

* * *

 ** _Tío Diecisiete_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Marron se asió a la mano de su madre, tenía miedo.

―No tengas miedo―dijo Krilin agarrando la mano de su pequeña de cinco años.

―No quiero―dijo la niña

―Vamos, Marron―dijo Dieciocho haciendo que su hija se soltara de su pierna―tienes que hacerlo.

― ¿No puedo estudiar en casa?

―No, señorita.

―Mami, no quiero―Marron le dio "la mirada"

―No funcionará en mí―Marron miró a su padre y Krilin estuvo a punto de ceder, pero una mirada amenazante de su esposa lo hizo contrariarse.

―No lo creo, cariño―dijo Krilin. Los niños empezaron a entrar en la escuela y Marron apretó más las manos de sus padres.

―No… no quiero… ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La familia se acercó a la puerta de la escuela―No mami, no quiero―Marron empezó a oponerse, pero su fuerza de niña no era rival a la de sus padres. Ellos la llevaron fácilmente. Una profesora los esperaba en la puerta, ya estaba acostumbrada a estos shows que los niños solían hacer. Ella los comprendía, ellos no querían ser despegados de sus padres.

La androide cargó a su hija en brazos y Marron enterró su cara en el cuello de su madre. El uniforme nuevo de color azul oscuro se estaba arrugando.

―Señora Lázuli―dijo la profesora. Dieciocho usaba su nombre humano en pocas ocasiones, pero para Krilin ella sería siempre Dieciocho―Señor Krilin.

Dieciocho con delicadeza, o eso decía ella, soltó a Marron y la entregó a la profesora.

― ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ―lloró la pequeña.

―No se preocupen―dijo la profesora―todos son así al principio, estará bien, se cansará―Y entró con la niña que aún derrochaba lágrimas.

―Oye, no te preocupes, estará bien―dijo Dieciocho al notar el nerviosismo en su esposo.

―Siempre ha vivido en la isla… ―dijo Krilin

―Tiene que vivir en la sociedad―dijo la androide comenzando a caminar―Ella será una niña normal, debe estudiar para conseguir un buen trabajo ¿O no?

―Lo sé…

―Krilin, no va a ser como nosotros―dijo Dieciocho firme y Krilin sonrió, él sabía lo mucho que su mujer se preocupaba por el futuro de su hija―Ahora vamos, debo ir a buscar mi dinero.

Los Budokai Tenkaichi los habían pasado a cada dos años y después de lo de Majin Buu, Dieciocho decidió entrar de nuevo. Como siempre, llegó a la final contra Mister Satán, ya que MrBuu le tocó en la semifinal con su salvador y, como iba a empezar a hacer, lo dejó ganar. Dieciocho, como en el anterior, hizo un "trato" con el peleador para que le pagara el doble de lo que ganara con tal de ella perder a propósito, el hombre, con tal de mantener su imperio, había aceptado.

―Dieciocho… No puedes seguir con esto―Una risa salió de la androide y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposo.

―Él quiere mantener un imperio, pues le costará.

 ** _._**

Marron dejó de llorar apenas entró al salón de clases. La profesora la bajó y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

―Estudiantes―dijo la maestra, los niños la miraron―Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera, Marron―La mencionada se jaló las rubias coletas con nerviosismo. La profesora le dio un empujoncito―Vamos, cariño. Relaciónate―y salió dejando a la niña intimidada por la mirada de los otros infantes. Ellos habían detenido sus juegos para mirar a la intrusa, los niños jugaban con espadas o carros, las niñas jugaban con muñecas o al té. Marron se acercó a una mesa vacía y se sentó mirando al frente, tratando de evitar sentirse mal por las miradas. Unos niños, o más bien, la mayoría se le colocaron enfrente, ella levantó la mirada.

― ¿Por qué no tienes nariz? ―fue la primera pregunta que le hicieron, los ojos de los niños estaban llenos de curiosidad.

―Yo… no sé… Mi papi tampoco tiene.

―Uuuhhh

― ¿En donde vives? ―preguntó una niña sentándose a su lado.

―En una isla.

― ¡Wow!

― ¿Y cómo es?

―Ammm ¿Rodeado de agua? ―los niños rieron

―Hey―dijo la niña que estaba su lado tomándole la mano― ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? ―Marron asintió sonriendo.

 ** _._**

Apenas sonó el timbre todos los niños salieron corriendo, Marron corrió pero se detuvo al ver que sus padres aún no llegaban. Fue hasta una banca y se sentó al lado del hombre que también estaba ahí sentado fumando un cigarrillo.

Diecisiete tenía que ir a buscar a uno de sus hijos a la escuela, pero llegó un tiempo antes y se sentó en una banca a fumarse un cigarrillo, un habito que había tomado, pero se le sentía familiar como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes. Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado y vio a la pequeña niña de coletas rubias, la miró atentamente notando que se le hacía sumamente familiar. La niña al sentir su mirada lo miró y le dio una sonrisa.

―Se me hace conocido―dijo la pequeña con cara pensativa― ¿Está esperando a alguien?

―Sí―dijo Diecisiete― ¿Y tú?

―A mis papás, hoy fue mi primer día de clases y fue muy difícil, no quería soltarme de mis padres en un principio, pero me divertí. ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está mi mami! ―la niña se puso de pie sobre la banca― ¡Mami! ―Diecisiete miró a donde llamaba la pequeña

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían sin verse? ¿Seis? ¿Siete años? Desde que ella se casó con el enano. Diecisiete sabía que su hermana no iba a envejecer, pero se le notaba más madura. Ella lo miró y él pudo ver el cariño en sus ojos azules, unos ojos azules que tenían en común.

― ¿Diecisiete? ―preguntó la androide acercándose.

― ¿Qué hay, hermana? ―dijo el androide levantándose. Sin haberlo previsto, puesto que Dieciocho no era muy cariñosa que se diga, la androide le abrazó.

―Por Kami, tanto tiempo sin verte, sin saber cómo estabas ¡Tanto que hay que contarte!

―Si lo creo―Se separaron. ― ¿Vas a llorar?

― ¡Claro que no! ―la androide olfateó el aire―Huele… ―dirigió su mirada al cigarro en la mano de su hermano y enarcó una ceja

―No me vengas a regañar ahora―dijo el androide dándole una última calada, botándolo en el suelo y pisándolo con la bota.

― ¿Mami? ―Dieciocho se acordó que iba a ir a buscar a su hija.

―Oh, Marron, lo siento―le sonrió.

―Eso es algo que me tienes que explicar―dijo el androide, Dieciocho sonrió y cargó en brazos a su hija.

―Creo que sabes muy bien el cómo se hace un bebé―dijo Dieciocho sonriendo.

―No sabía que podías…

―Yo tampoco―Le sonrió―Créeme que fue una gran sorpresa. Marron―dijo a su hija―Saluda a tu tío Diecisiete.

― ¿Tío? ¿Otro amigo de papá y tuyo? ―preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

―No, él es mi hermano gemelo ¿No ves que nos parecemos?

― ¡Sí! ¡Se parecen mucho! ―dijo la niña emocionada.

―se parece mucho a ti, aunque más al enano.

―Diecisiete… ―el hombre rió

―Vale, vale. Lo siento. Hermana, quería saber una cosa.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Cuando el monstruo ese destruyó el planeta, morí… ¿El rey Yenma no dijo algo sobre nuestra vida pasada?

―Sí, mi nombre y que efectivamente éramos unos rebeldes―Los dos rieron

― ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

―Lázuli ¿Y el tuyo?

―Lapis.

―Lapislázuli, como la piedra, al parecer nuestros padres no tenían mucha imaginación―volvieron a reír. Dieciocho, en ese momento, se sentía tan completa, teniendo su otra mitad enfrente de ella.

―Estás muy cambiada―dijo Diecisiete―estás más cariñosa y más abierta, al parecer pertenecer a ese grupo te cambió.

―Sigo siendo la misma ¿Qué hay de ti? ―se sentaron en la banca, Marron sobre las piernas de su madre.

―Soy guardabosques en el bosque de la ciudad―se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Volvió a sonar el timbre de la escuela dándole salida a los estudiantes de primaria―También…

― ¡Papá! ―escucharon y Dieciocho miró a un pequeño niño de unos 8 años, con cabello rojo que se acercaba. Diecisiete se levantó y el niño saltó a sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo te fue?

― ¡Bien! ―luego miró a la androide que estaba sorprendida.

―Esto sí que no me lo esperaba―dijo Dieciocho.

―Conocí a una mujer…

―No me tienes que decir, conozco el proceso ¿Qué edad tiene?

―Ocho…

―Mi papá y mi mamá me adoptaron―dijo el niño― A mí y a mi hermanito.

―Sigo sorprendida―luego soltó una risita y le alborotó el cabello a su hermano como si fuese éste fuese un niño― ¿Quién iba a pensar que sentarías cabeza, Diecisiete?

― ¿Diecisiete? ―dijo el niño

―Ya basta, hermana.

―Debo conocerla ¿Dónde están viviendo? e iremos mañana―Diecisiete colocó los ojos en blanco

―Mañana tengo que venir a buscarlo de nuevo. Nos encontramos aquí y nos vamos―Dieciocho le dio una sonrisa torcida.

―No has cambiado, hermano.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―No me has presentado a mi sobrino.

―Oh sí. Steven, ella es mi molesta hermana.

―Mucho gusto, tía―el niño tenía una sonrisa encantadora y a Dieciocho no le sorprendió que Diecisiete hubiese caído en sus encantos.

―Iremos mañana a su casa.

― ¡Conocerán a mi hermanito y a mi mamá! ―Dieciocho rió y alborotó los cabellos al niño.

―Claro.

―Nos vemos mañana, hermana―Dieciocho asintió. Diecisiete se alejó y ella empezó a caminar un rato con Marron, la pequeña no se quería ir a casa ahora.

― ¿Dónde está papá? ―preguntó la niña mientras Dieciocho la llevaba a comer un helado

―Salió con sus amigos ¿Quién sabe a qué hora llegará?―luego soltó una risita―Eso no importa ahora ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras? ―Marron le dio una gran sonrisa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Krilin no pensó que se demoraría tanto, de hecho, no tenía planeado nada de lo que pasó. Se acomodó la gorra cubriendo bien su cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Entró a Kame House sin hacer ruido alguno y se dirigió enseguida a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Cerró la puerta en silencio, se desvistió y se metió bajo las sabanas quitándose la gorra de último y cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana. Sintió el movimiento a su lado y las manos de su esposa le tocaron el pecho.

―Llegas tarde―murmuró la androide.

―Yamcha estaba despechado―Dieciocho se acercó y lo cubrió en un abrazo

―Espero que no hubiese strippters de por medio―Krilin soltó una risita

―No lo hubo―Dieciocho fue a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo pero éste lo evitó, apretó más la sabana cubriéndose la cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―la androide se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara. Krilin tenía la cabeza envuelta con la sabana― ¿Qué tienes?

―Nada…

―Krilin…

―Estábamos tomando y comiendo un rato y después Yamcha se le ocurrió hacerme un corte, y Goku lo secundó en la idea, y luego Chaos lo animó y TenShinHan no dijo nada. Entre los dos me tomaron y me cortaron el pelo.

―Quiero verlo.

―No.

― ¡Muéstramelo! ―empezó a forcejar tratando de quitarle la sabana.

― ¡No! ―Dieciocho decidió dejar la fuerza y centrarse más en otra cosa. Se colocó encima de su esposo sentándose sobre su cadera. Se quitó la camisa de pijama y Krilin se sonrojó.

―Déjame ver ese nuevo corte y podrás ver más de esto―Krilin le sonrió

―Ya lo he visto, y mucho más―Esta vez la que se sonrojó fue Dieciocho y suspiró.

―Vale, tú ganas―apenas vio que el guerrero aflojó la sabana se la quitó de un solo y soltó una risa― ¡Gané!

― ¡Shhh!―ella se tapó la boca aun soltando una risita, luego pasó los dedos por el cabello de su esposo.

―Me gusta… ―Krilin se pasó las manos por el cabello recién cortado. Era sencillo, le habían cortado un poco el cabello a los lados y le habían dejado un pequeño copete en la frente. Cuando antes su cabello le tapaba los seis puntos de incienso de su frente, ahora solo le tapaba dos―Enserio, me gusta ¿Por qué no querías mostrármelo?

―Pensé que no te gustaría… ―ella rió.

―Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta… ―se fue a levantar, pero Krilin la sostuvo de la cadera― ¿Qué…?

―Dijiste que si te mostraba el nuevo corte podría ver más…

―Si era de buena manera, pero yo fui la que te quitó la sabana―ella se colocó las manos en la cintura―así que no cuenta―Con agilidad, el guerrero giró logrando quedar sobre su esposa lo que la sorprendió.

― Pero ¿qué…? ―Krilin la besó y ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron, Dieciocho sonrió―Esta bien, te daré tu premio.

 ** _._**

No durmió, ella no lo necesitaba y había decidido no hacerlo esa noche, a pesar de que antes que llegara su esposo lo estaba.

Después de haber hecho el amor, se quedaron enredados entre las sabanas, hablando de cosas triviales y acariciándose. Krilin no tardó en quedarse dormido sobre los pechos de su esposa, esa era costumbre de él. Dieciocho lo abrazó y suspiró, se imaginó en donde estaría en ese momento si ella no hubiese sido salvada por él ¿Qué sería? ¿Una ladrona? ¿Una solterona? Soltó una risa. Como a las 6 escuchó la perilla de la puerta moverse y se levantó de un salto. Marron al parecer ya había despertado y trataba de pasarse a su cama, eso era común en ella.

―Krilin―dijo ella sacudiendo a su esposo―Levántate.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo él levantándose y restregándose los ojos.

―Marron ya despertó―Krilin asintió y tomó el pantalón de pijama para ponérselo mientras Dieciocho se colocaba su pijama.

― ¡Oolong, por favor! ―escucharon afuera

―Tu mamá me va a matar.

―No lo hará, por favor… ―Dieciocho se levantó y abrió la puerta para darse cuenta que el cerdo ya se estaba convirtiendo en una llave y Marron le había puesto la mirada. Oolong se volvió a convertir en cerdo y miró con miedo a Dieciocho que tenía una ceja enarcada.

― ¡Ella me insistió! ―y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Dieciocho se colocó una mano en la cintura y miró a su hija que le dio una sonrisa inocente

―Buenos días…

―Buenos días… ―Marron estiró sus manos esperando que su madre la cargara, Dieciocho colocó los ojos en blanco y la cargó―No puedes estar pasándote todo el tiempo a nuestra cama.

―Pero me gusta estar con ustedes… ¡Papi, buenos días! ―Marron saltó de los brazos de Dieciocho a los de su padre

― ¿Ya estás lista para ir a la escuela?

― ¡Sí! ¡Y después iremos a la casa del tío Diecisiete! ―Krilin miró confundido a su mujer

―Oh si, se me olvidaba, nos encontramos con Diecisiete ayer y vamos a ir a su casa a conocer a su esposa e hijos.

― ¿Diecisiete se casó y tuvo hijos? La última vez que lo vimos dijo que iba a ser tan libre como el viento.

―Bueno, al parecer alguien lo ató―dijo la androide riendo y su esposo la siguió. La androide tomó a su hija en brazos―Vamos, debo darte un baño para alistarte para ir a la escuela.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al baño y Krilin bajó a preparar el desayuno de todos en Kame House.

 ** _._**

Esperaron a la hora indicada a que saliera Marron de la escuela. Antes que sonara el timbre sintieron un pequeño viento y notaron que Diecisiete había aterrizado a su lado.

―Hermana―saludó―Enano.

― ¿Cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre? ―replicó el guerrero a su cuñado

―Nunca―el timbre sonó y los niños de preescolar empezaron a salir―Antes de irnos debo decirles…

― ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ―la pequeña niña de rubias coletas venía saltando y se arrojó a los brazos de sus padres. Entusiasmada, empezó a contarles todo lo que había hecho en el día. Diecisiete no quería interrumpirla y solo se dedicó a escucharla mientras hablaba. El timbre volvió a sonar y los niños de primaria salieron.

― ¡Papá! ―escucharon a Steven que enseguida tomó la mano de su padre― ¿Ya nos vamos a casa? ¡Mamá está preparando un delicioso almuerzo! ―miró con curiosidad a Krilin, ya que no lo había conocido el día anterior.

―Steven―dijo Dieciocho―Este es mi esposo, Krilin.

―Mucho gusto.

― ¡Hola, señor!

―Mejor vámonos―dijo Diecisiete, tomó a su hijo en brazos y, sin preocuparle que la gente los viese, alzó el vuelo. Dieciocho y Krilin se miraron, el guerrero tomó en brazos a su hija y alzaron el vuelo también.

No tardaron mucho, y durante esos momentos, Steven hablaba sobre la escuela. Krilin también se podía dar cuenta como alguien como Diecisiete había caído en los encantos de una familia.

Llegaron al inicio del bosque de la ciudad, frente a una gran casa de dos pisos.

― ¡Lapis! ¿Eres tú? ―se escuchó una voz en el interior, Dieciocho miró extrañada a su hermano y éste le devolvió la mirada. _"Luego te explico"_ le dijo con la mirada―Espero que haya venido la familia de tu hermana ¡Pedí permiso en mi trabajo para hacer un delicioso almuerzo! ―soltó una risita y la puerta se abrió. Una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro les sonrió, detrás de sus piernas, un bebé de unos tres años se asomaba. La mujer tomó al bebé en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras de la puerta, se detuvo enfrente de Dieciocho―Mucho gusto, Lázuli. Lapis me ha hablado mucho de ti―miró al androide con una mirada acusadora―Solo que me vino a decir por fin tu nombre ayer. Bah, ni que fuese feo―Diecisiete le sonrió y se acercó a su mujer.

―Ella es Ren―dijo el androide―Ren, ya te conté de mi hermana, él es su esposo y ella mi sobrina―Los mencionados saludaron. Ren les sonrió.

―Mami―dijo Steven―algo se quema.

― ¡Oh por Kami! ―exclamó la mujer―Podemos hablar bien cuando el almuerzo esté listo―y entró corriendo a la casa. Marron jaló el pantalón de su padre.

―Papi, ven a jugar conmigo y con mis primos―Krilin sonrió y fue a jugar con los niños dejando a los hermanos solos. Dieciocho le hizo una señal a su hermano para que se alejaran y éste la siguió.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo Dieciocho.

―Ren no sabe nada de mi pasado―Diecisiete se metió las manos en los bolsillos―No sabe que soy un androide, no sabe que no tengo memorias de mi infancia, nada de eso. Por eso me llama por mi nombre humano, porque ese fue el que le dije.

― ¿Hace cuanto la conoces?

―Nos conocimos antes de Majin Buu―La androide enarcó una ceja pidiendo más explicaciones―Ella es zoóloga y estuvo investigando en éste bosque, la conocí y la empecé a molestar.

―Vaya encanto, hermano―Diecisiete rió.

―No le dije mi nombre en ningún momento y después de lo de Majin Buu, que ya sabía cuál era, se lo dije. Ya sabes lo que pasa después.

―empiezan una relación, se casan y adoptan dos niños―Dieciocho le dio una sonrisa torcida―El amor ató al androide que decía ser libre como el aire.

―Cállate, hermana.

― ¡Wow! ¡Usted es muy fuerte, señor! ―dijo Steven viendo a Krilin que estaba sacando la mesa para almorzar afuera.

― ¡Mi papi es el humano más fuerte del mundo! ―dijo Marron. Diecisiete miró a su hermana.

― ¿Marron que tanto sabe?

―Es muy amiga del hijo de Goku y del hijo de Vegeta―respondió Dieciocho―Sabe mucho, pero estoy segura que Ren lo tomará como imaginación infantil.

―No tomará como infantil lo que diga tu marido.

―Krilin capta las cosas sin que se lo digan, créeme que ya captó mucho con solo la bienvenida. Pero si algo te preocupa, ya hablo con ellos.

Mientras Dieciocho le contaba a su familia lo que debían y no decir, Diecisiete ayudó a Ren a llevar los platos.

―Tu hermana sí que es preciosa.

―Te dije que la belleza va a en mis genes―dijo Diecisiete sacudiéndose el cabello a modo de burla. Ren le dio un pequeño empujón.

―Tonto―y soltó una risita. Diecisiete cada vez podía darse cuenta como había caído en sus redes tan rápido. Ren tenía una risa que cautivaba a quien fuese, su amor por la naturaleza era algo que lo había enamorado a él.

La primera vez que la vio, él estaba de guardia. Al principio le pareció solamente una frágil humana a la cual sería fácil molestar y asustar… cuan equivocado estaba.

― ¿Sabes? ―le había dicho saliendo de los arboles―Dicen que en este bosque hay un monstruo muy peligroso, lo mejor sería que te fueses.

― Oh ¿Enserio? ―le había respondido ella― ¿Un monstruo que ni los guardas forestales pueden cazar?

―Bueno, la caza está prohibida―Ella había enarcado la ceja―No digas que no te advertí―y había vuelto a desaparecer entre los árboles. Se había escondido bien y había esperado a que oscureciera para asustar, como siempre lo hacía, a los turistas. Notó a la mujer de antes anotando algo en una tableta electrónica, vaya que los humanos se modernizaban, y había salido con cuidado detrás de ella para asustarla. La mujer, solamente se giró y lo golpeó en la entrepierna. Androide o no, definitivamente esa era la parte más sensible, y definitivamente lo hizo agarrarse ahí abajo y arrodillarse.

―Soy zoóloga―dijo la mujer―he visto los animales que menos te imaginas dar a luz. Estaba segura que un monstruo no me asustaría―soltó una risita y empezó a alejarse―deberías ponerte hielo, no es bueno un golpe ahí abajo―y se alejó. Diecisiete se había levantado, con las piernas temblándole.

―Vaya que es ruda―y sonrió―me gusta.

―Lapis… ¡Lapis! ―el androide reaccionó y miró a Ren― ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada, solo me perdí en el pasado―Ren soltó una risita y ambos salieron de la casa.

― ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ―Steven venía corriendo, con su hermanito detrás de él― ¡El tío Krilin también sabe luchar! ¡Así como tú! ¿Quién es más fuerte?

―Obviamente yo, hijo.

― ¿Viste Marron? ―dijo Steven mirando a su prima― ¡Mi papá es más fuerte! ―la pequeña rubia infló las mejillas conteniéndose a responder, puesto que revelaría información que tenía prohibido revelar. Almorzaron y Ren les preguntó a Krilin y a Dieciocho como y en donde se habían conocido. Los mencionados se miraron y no supieron que decir.

―Krilin me rescató de… un hombre que quería hacerme daño… ―Diecisiete y Krilin se sorprendieron que Dieciocho se hubiese colocado como víctima, pero solamente estaba modificando un poco la historia de Cell. Ren sonrió con ternura y después miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

―Que romántico ¿Viste, Lapis? ¡Eso es romance! ¿Pueden creer que este idiota cuando nos conocimos me intentó asustar? ¡Pero le di un golpe en la parte sensible! ―Diecisiete se sonrojó y Dieciocho rió.

― ¡Esa no la sabía!

―Pero bueno, después se pone romántico―siguieron almorzando. La verdad Dieciocho no sabía ni que preguntar, no era muy buena socializando y nunca se imaginó que socializaría con su cuñada ¡Es que ni siquiera se imaginó que tendría una cuñada!

― ¿Viven en la ciudad? ―preguntó Ren

― ¡Vivimos en una isla! ―contestó Marron con entusiasmo― ¡Es pequeña pero siempre cabe mucha gente! ¡Hacemos fiestas ahí! Aunque no muchas como en la casa de tía Bulma… ―Ren le sonrió a Marron.

― ¿Y te gusta vivir ahí? ―le preguntó

―Sí, me gusta jugar con el abuelo Roshi y con Oolong.

― ¿Es su padre? ―Ren le dirigió la mirada a Krilin, éste carraspeó.

―No, mi maestro. Es que ha vivido mucho tiempo solo y por eso nosotros vivimos con él―Ren sonrió, luego miró a Dieciocho.

― ¿Qué me cuentas de ti, Lázuli? Me gustaría saber un poco más a lo poco que Lapis me cuenta.

―Oh bueno, no sé qué te habrá contado mi hermano de mí, pero…

― ¡Sabía que te había visto en algún lado! ―exclamó Ren levantándose―Participaste en el Budokai Tenkaichi este año y el último también―se volvió a sentar.

―Sí…

―En el último, que es uno que desearía no recordar, estuve presente, pero después de los acontecimientos tan extraños decidí solamente verlos por TV―señaló a Krilin―Tú fuiste el primero que peleó y ganó de un solo golpe al otro en el último ¿Cierto? ―Krilin asintió. Ren miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu hermana?

―No pensé que fuese relevante.

―Bah, patrañas.

― ¿Y ves mucho esas peleas? ―preguntó Dieciocho, la mujer asintió.

―Me gusta bastante, lo que no comprendo es como te pudo ganar ese farsante de Mr Satán.

― ¿Crees que Mr Satán es un farsante? ―dijo Krilin sonriendo.

― ¡Claro! ¡Es un tonto con sus "Es un truco"! ¡Inclusive! ¡No creo que él haya sido el que derrotó a Cell y tampoco a ese tal Majin Buu! ¿Vieron el grupo que estaba en los videos de Cell? También aparecieron en medio de la plataforma del último Budokai ¡Ellos fueron los que derrotaron a Cell! ¡Estoy segura!

―Ya veo también porque te gusta―dijo Dieciocho―No es una crédula. Ren, yo me dejo ganar de Mr Satán para que éste me pague el doble, así mantiene su farsa y yo mi dinero―Ren soltó una risita.

―Vaya que eres inteligente, Lázuli.

―Belleza e inteligencia de mi parte―dijo Diecisiete― ¿Qué tienes que aportar para nuestro futuro hijo, Ren? ―Ren se sonrojó y golpeó en el hombro de Diecisiete, luego se sacudió la mano.

―Eres un tonto.

Después del almuerzo, los adultos se sentaron a conversar de cosas triviales y los niños se dispusieron a jugar otro rato. Los niños se cansaron y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos en el piso de la terraza. Krilin y Dieciocho tomaron en brazos a su hija, dieron las gracias y alzaron el vuelo. Diecisiete y Ren tomaron a sus hijos en brazos.

―Tu hermana es un encanto―dijo Ren sonriéndole a Diecisiete.

―La esposa de Diecisiete no está nada mal―dijo Dieciocho a Krilin mientras volaban a la isla―ya era hora que alguien le hiciese sentar cabeza y me alegro que fuese alguien como ella―Krilin rió y siguieron su vuelo.

 ** _Nota: Siento haberme demorado ¡Pero la U me tenía seca! Estaba en temporada de parciales y además, no me salía nada con éste capítulo._**

 ** _¡Apareció Diecisiete! ¿Qué les parece? Si me preguntan lo de la esposa y los hijos: Akira, en la entrevista donde reveló los nombres de Diecisiete y Dieciocho (Lapis y Lázuli), reveló también que Diecisiete se había casado con una zoóloga y habían adoptado dos hijos, quise incluirlos aquí también. :3 :3 Espero que les haya gustado :3 :3 Oh Y por si no se dieron cuenta, el corte que Krilin tiene en este capitulo ya es el de Súper._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews dándome su opinión sobre el capítulo :3 :3_**


	9. La ocasión perfecta

**_Respuesta a los reviews:_**

 ** _lula04gonzalez : Me alegra que te gustemucho mucho Xd Y te va a gustar mucho más :P_**

 ** _SophyBrief : Si me dieran una moneda por las veces que dices que tal capitulo es tu favorito ya sería millonaria! Xd Si te gusta 17, créeme Soph, que no has visto todo lo que puedo hacer con él -inserte carita de diablo- Esta no es ni será la última vez que leas a 17 :3_**

 ** _Akemi Hashimoto : Hola! Sí, casi nadie sabe lo de Diecisiete, pero me alegra mucho que él haya podido crear a su familia, de ahí, se nota que ya no son las máquinas para lo que fueron creadas :3 _**

**_julissarivera14 : Aaawww Gracias, siempre espero hacer eso, incluirle humor hasta lo más tierno :3 Y sí, ellos son una preciosura juntos._**

 ** _anita : Gracias :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado :3_**

 ** _Patzylin-Donno : Me alegra que te haya encantado :3 Y sí, es genial que él se casara ¡Deberían colocarlo en un capítulo!_**

 ** _Amigocha: Hola! Personalmente diré que adoro tus reviews Xd Y sí, amé con toda mi alma incluir a Diecisiete en el fic... Y no será la última vez ;)_**

 ** _medalit : Me alegra que te encante :3 ¿Cuando actualizo? No tengo fecha explícita, normalmente lo hago a como venga la inspiración._**

 ** _Así, queridos amiguitos ¡Que comiencen el capítulo! ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_**

* * *

 ** _La ocasión perfecta._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Mami ¿Cómo fue tu boda con papá? —Dieciocho miró con curiosidad a su pequeña hija. Estaban en el centro comercial haciendo unas compras y Marron se había detenido frente a una tienda que vendía vestidos de novia.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Es que… Muchas veces que me he quedado en donde mi tío Diecisiete, Steven me muestra las fotos de su boda ¡Son tan hermosas! ¡La tía Ren tiene un precioso vestido blanco! —suspiró—Nunca he visto fotos de la suya… —Dieciocho soltó una risita, Marron era bastante lista para su corta edad de tan sólo seis años.

—Papá y yo nos casamos, pero no fue una gran ceremonia y, tampoco usé un vestido…

—¿Por qué no? —la androide se encogió de hombros. —¿Y por qué no se casan nuevamente?

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Y yo te ayudaría a buscar el vestido! ¡Y se haría una gran fiesta! ¡Por favor, mami! —Y le dio la mirada, y Dieciocho no se pudo resistir a ella. En parte era una buena idea, Krilin siempre le había mencionado que le hubiese gustado que sus amigos hubiesen estado presentes en su matrimonio ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

—Es una buena idea, hablemos con papá. —Marron celebró. Dieciocho, al salir del centro comercial se escondió detrás de un callejón y, cargando a su hija, alzó el vuelo. No tardó en llegar a la isla y, al entrar, encontró a Krilin jugando damas con el maestro Roshi, Oolong a un lado viendo el juego y, de vez en cuando, mirando una de sus sucias revistas.

—¡Buenas! —exclamó Marron corriendo enseguida a donde su padre. Krilin, con una sonrisa, la levantó en brazos y la abrazó.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo les fue?

—¡Bien! ¡Mamá…!

—Marron… —dijo Dieciocho como advertencia, ella quería dar la razón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Krilin todo extrañado. Roshi y Oolong se mostraron interesados a lo que venía.

—Me quiero volver a casar—dijo la androide, dejándolos a todos confundidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Krilin

—Así como escuchas, quiero que la boda se realice de nuevo ¿No querías que tus amigos asistieran? Bueno, aprovecha.

—¡Oolong! —dijo Roshi—Al parecer hay que construir una nueva habitación.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Dieciocho con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no estás embarazada? Por eso la idea de la boda.

—¡Fue mi idea! —exclamó Marron contenta, y le sonrió a su madre—Mami, quiero un hermanito—tanto la androide como el guerrero se sonrojaron.

—No estoy embarazada, anciano.

—Oh, pero se irán de Luna de miel—dijo Oolong—Es posible que traigan un regalito. Dicen que en las lunas de miel es en donde más se conciben niños. —Otra vez se sonrojaron. Dieciocho frunció el ceño y subió a la habitación.

—Mañana empezamos a hacer los preparativos. —dijo desde lo alto. Krilin notó varias miradas sobre él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sintiéndose incómodo a las miradas de su maestro y el cerdo.

—Ojalá sea niño. —dijeron los dos. Krilin dejó a Marron de pie en la silla en donde él estaba y subió a la habitación haciendo sonreír a los pervertidos.

Marron estaba confundida, no entendía mucho de lo que habían hablado los adultos.

—Abuelo Roshi—llamó la pequeña niña—¿De donde vienen los bebés? —el hombre palideció. Si traumaba a la pequeña, estaba muerto.

 ** _._**

—¿No te agrada la idea? —preguntó la androide con la ceja enarcada.

—Claro que me agrada… Pero… Estoy nervioso—Dieciocho le sonrió con ternura a su marido y le tomó el rostro entre las manos

—No te dejaré plantado en el altar, no seas tonto—y le besó en donde debería estar la nariz. Krilin se sonrojó.

—Lo sé —suspiró

—Entonces no deberías estar nervioso. Aún tengo dinero que le quité a Satán el año pasado, y podría hablar con Bulma para que me ayude con los preparativos… —suspiró—Marron nos pone en unas…—ambos rieron.

 ** _._**

—¡Claro que lo haré! —dijo la científica con los ojos brillándole—Adoro planear fiestas y todo eso. ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

—No sé, aún no establecemos fecha…

—Para la otra semana está bien—la peliazul había sacado un cuaderno y había empezado a anotar las cosas— ¿Cuánto es el presupuesto para el vestido?

—Creo que me quedan 1.000.000 Zenis…

—Bien, 700.000

—¡No! ¡Bulma!

—¿Qué? El otro año vas a volver a quitarle dos millones ¿Por qué te molesta coger 700?

—No podemos gastar todo…

—Claro que sí. Hay que sacar la casa por la ventana—Dieciocho se arrepintió de haberle venido a pedir ayuda a Bulma. —Mira, ni siquiera tienen que pagar luna de miel porque ese va a ser mi regalo. Tienen que pagar comidas, mesas, chef, meseros, tu vestido, el traje de Krilin, que no es fácil conseguir uno tan pequeño. —Eso sacó una diminuta sonrisa en la androide. —¿Has pensado en algún lugar?

—No.

—Podemos hacerlo aquí…

—No.

—¡Oh! ¡En la montaña Paoz! ¡Hablaré con ChiChi! Dende podría oficializar la boda ¿Qué mejor que el mismo Kami-sama para darles su bendición?

—Mañana te quiero lista a las 2 para la prueba del vestido ¿Quieres mandarlo a hacer o comprarlo? Tengo una costurera que es sumamente rápida en eso.

—Yo…

—Bah, mañana me dices. Haré el menú y te lo muestro mañana… —Dieciocho se quedó totalmente callada, no sabía ni que pensar con todo lo que planeaba la científica. —Mañana necesito la lista de invitados… Una pregunta ¿Dónde dejarán a Marron cuando se vayan de Luna de miel? ¿Con el maestro Roshi?

—Claro que no—dijo la androide—Tenía planeado dejarla con Diecisiete.

—Oh, tu hermano ¿Lo vas a invitar? Me imagino que sí.

—Está en veremos, no creo que quiera traer a Ren con todos ustedes. —Bulma la miró confundida. Dieciocho recordó que nadie sabía de la familia de su hermano y le contó la historia.

—¿Tu hermano no cree que ella tarde o temprano lo sabrá? —dijo la científica después de terminada la historia—Y que será peor cuando se entere tarde. —se encogió de hombros —Llévale la invitación de todos modos. Ya sabes, te espero mañana a las 2. ¡Será una salida de mujeres!

—Marron va a ir, ella me quiere ayudar a escoger el vestido

—Eso es precioso de su parte.

 ** _._**

Al día siguiente Dieciocho fue a buscar a su hija a la salida del colegio. La llevó a la isla y la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa para salir de nuevo a la Corporación Capsula, en donde la separaban ChiChi, Bulma y Videl, ésta última estaba un poco incómoda.

—¡Hola! —saludó Marron y las otras mujeres le sonrieron. Subieron al coche de Bulma y Marron se dispuso a contar todo lo que le había sucedido en el día, mientras las mujeres la veían con ternura.

—Bien—dijo Bulma aparcando en un centro comercial—Este es el primer centro comercial, hay como cinco tiendas de vestidos de novia. Te puedes medir todos los que desees. —Dieciocho suspiró, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había planeado.

Pasaron la tarde escogiendo el vestido de la rubia, habían unos que eran preciosos, pero no se ajustaban a la delgada figura de la mujer. Y los que le quedaban, Dieciocho los aborrecía.

—¿Es correcto usar el blanco? —preguntó Videl un tanto nerviosa, estaban de camino al tercer centro comercial. Por suerte, la ciudad del oeste era muy grande.

—No entiendo —dijo Dieciocho

—Creo que a lo que Videl se refiere es que es tradición usar el vestido blanco para demostrar pureza—dijo ChiChi—Tú tienes una hija…

—Bah—dijo Bulma—Ya esa tradición no se usa ¿Enserio crees que hay mujeres que llegan puras al matrimonio, mi querida Videl? —la mencionada se sonrojó de manera extrema y desvío la mirada. Dieciocho torció una sonrisa.

—Hablando de bodas ¿Cuándo se piensa casar tú y Gohan? —preguntó ChiChi frunciendo el ceño y Videl se sonrojó aún más. Dieciocho y Bulma sólo rieron.

 ** _._**

―Creo que fue mala idea pedirle a Bulma el favor de ayudarme―dijo subiendo a la habitación de Marron. La niña estaba totalmente dormida en sus brazos y ella la dejó en su cama y se acostó a su lado―Que tenga energía infinita no quiere decir que no me aburra de tanto probarme vestidos.

― ¿Y encontraste alguno que te gustó? ―le preguntó Krilin cubriendo a Marron con la sabana

―Sí, en un catálogo y terminamos mandándolo a hacer―la androide colocó los ojos en blanco―Fue jodidamente estresante. La primera vez que nos casamos no fue así.

―Es que no fue planeado―dijo Krilin soltando una risita.

―No te rías que tienes que tomarte las medidas para el traje.

― ¿Qué…?

―No te salvarás.

 ** _._**

Dieciocho arribó en frente a la puerta, Krilin descendió a su lado y bajó a Marron de sus hombros. La pequeña rubiecita corrió hacia la puerta y tocó. Steven fue el que abrió.

― ¡Tía Lázuli! ¡Tío Krilin! ¡Marron! ―exclamó el niño con una sonrisa.

―Hola Steven―dijo Dieciocho― ¿Está tu padre?

―Sí, señora―los dejó pasar― ¡Papá! ¡Los tíos vinieron! ―Diecisiete bajó las escaleras y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana.

―Vaya quienes decidieron visitar―dijo el androide, el pequeño Ryu salió detrás de sus piernas, siempre con una sonrisa.

― ¡Marron! ―exclamó el bebé y corrió a donde su prima. Marron lo cargó.

―Vayan a jugar afuera―ordenó Diecisiete, los niños asintieron. ―¿Qué los trae por aquí? ―preguntó.

―Vaya bienvenida, hermano―dijo Dieciocho. Krilin le extendió, con el mismo nerviosismo que la primera vez que lo había hecho, la tarjeta de invitación de la boda. Diecisiete enarcó una ceja mirando la tarjeta.

―Dieciocho y yo nos volveremos a casar―dijo

—Eso veo ¿Y a que se debe esto?

—Marron me dio la idea—Diecisiete tenía una sonrisa torcida.

—Vale, iré.

—¿Llevaras de Ren y a los niños?

—No, recuerda que Ren no sabe nada.

—¿No crees que ella lo sabrá tarde o temprano? —preguntó Krilin—Ella no siempre va a estar con la duda de tu pasado. Los humanos somos curiosos.

—Y tercos—dijo Dieciocho. —¿De que tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo—dijo el androide, Dieciocho enarcó una ceja—No es miedo.

—Piensas que te va a dejar si se entera. —dijo Krilin

—Si en verdad te ama no lo hará. Oh mi tonto hermano. Y ella en verdad te ama, y no entiendo el porqué, pero lo hace. Así que deberías decirle a Ren.

—¿Decirme qué? —Ren atravesó la puerta principal con una sonrisa. —Lazuli, Krilin es un placer verlos.

—Hola, Ren—dijo la pareja.

—¿Lapis que debería decirme?

—Mi hermana y el enano se van a casar—dijo Diecisiete.

—Oh, pensé que ya estaban casados. —una mirada nostálgica apareció en su rostro—Lapis y yo nos casamos después de haber adoptado a Steven y a Ryu. Ellos hicieron de pajecitos y se veían tan lindos. Me imagino que Marron será la que lleve los anillos.

—Sí—dijo Dieciocho.

—Oh, eso es precioso. —Dieciocho miró a su hermano, si éste había decido contarle lo de la boda, era porque iba a contarle la verdad.

—Debemos irnos—dijo Krilin leyendo los pensamientos de su esposa. —¡Marron! —la niña no tardó en llegar, se despidió de un abrazo de su tío y también abrazó a Ren. La pequeña familia salió dejando a Diecisiete con su esposa.

—Eso no era lo que debías decirme ¿Verdad? —Diecisiete vio algo de dolor en los verdes ojos de Ren, la mujer se mordió el labio—A veces, me pregunto como pude casarme contigo si no se nada de ti, no se nada de tu pasado, nada de nada—el androide tomó a su mujer de la mano

—Hablemos en el patio. —salieron y los niños enseguida se le lanzaron a abrazar a su madre. Ren, como siempre, con una sonrisa los abrazó y los besó y el androide se acordó que eso fue lo que hizo que cayera en las redes de esa mujer. —Vayan a ver televisión.

—Pero papá… —dijo Steven

—Charla de adultos—dijo Ren, Steven hizo un puchero

—Siempre es charla de adultos… —tomó a su hermanito de la mano y entraron, Diecisiete se sentó en una silla mirando al bosque y pensando en lo que iba a decir, tomó la cajetilla que había en su bolsillo y se encendió un cigarrillo, Ren se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que odio que fumes—dijo la mujer, pero su esposo no le prestó atención. —Lapis ¿Qué tanto me ocultas?

—¿Alguna vez te conté el porqué soy guardia?

—No, nunca me cuentas nada, vuelvo y te digo, muchas veces me cuestiono el como pude casarme contigo si no se mucho de ti. —suspiró—Siempre me digo lo mismo: _"Deja que él lo diga por su cuenta" "No lo presiones"_ Pero a veces la duda me carcome por dentro.

—Lazuli y yo teníamos, hace años, un buen amigo. Lo conocíamos muy poco, pero nos encariñamos rápido con él. Amaba los animales, más que todo a los pájaros, y le gustaba el bosque. Era una máquina de matar, un monstruo que luchaba contra su naturaleza y por eso, fue catalogado como basura, que no servía. Cell lo asesinó.

—¿Y no revivió? Después de lo de Cell, por una causa extraña los muertos empezaron a revivir, se formó un pánico colectivo, pero se resolvió rápidamente, era un regalo de Kami-sama.

—Prácticamente. —el androide soltó una risita—Él no pudo revivir porque no era humano, era un androide.

—Entiendo—dijo Ren.

—Lazuli y yo también lo somos. —Eso tomó por sorpresa a Ren

—Espera ¿Qué?

—No somos del todo metálicos, tenemos una base humana. Teníamos una vida, algo loca, pero era una vida y un científico loco nos la quitó ¿Cómo? Ni idea, no recuerdo nada antes de despertar como androide. —miró a su mujer que estaba totalmente perpleja—Antes que salgas despavorida, dejarme contarte la historia completa. —Ren asintió y escuchó. Diecisiete le contó todo lo que pasó desde su despertar, incluyendo, el momento en que fue absorbido y, desde ahí, contaba lo que Dieciocho le había contado que había pasado, después lo que el calvo le contó. Incluso, el contó lo que el rey Enma había dicho sobre su pasado. Terminada toda la historia, fijo sus ojos azules en la figura de la mujer.

—Déjame, debo procesar todo esto. —el androide le dio una sonrisa torcida y le brindó un cigarrillo, la mujer le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Mis pulmones si son reales, chatarra. —Diecisiete la miró y pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa juguetona que ella tenía, al parecer, había tomado bien todo esto.

—Ren…

—Puedo llamarte aún Lapis ¿Verdad? A pesar que tu nombre sea Diecisiete.

—Diecisiete es mi número de serie, Lapis era mi nombre humano.

—Lapis… Todo esto es increíble… Darme cuenta que hay tanta magia, así como maldad en este mundo. Que hay extraterrestres, y las cosas más sobrenaturales… ¡Que los que revivió a todos después de lo de Cell fue un deseo a un dragón! Es demasiado que procesar…

—Tomate tu tiempo, me dices si quieres ir a la boda de Dieciocho…

—Es más fácil nombrarla así que Lazuli ¿Verdad? —Diecisiete se encogió de hombros—Seguirá siendo Lazuli para mí. ¡Claro que quiero ir a su boda! Van a estar todos esos seres extraños ¿Verdad?

—Sí, son amigos del calvo.

—¿No puedes llamar a alguien por su nombre? —Diecisiete soltó una risita. —Ahora que lo pienso, en los dos torneos en los que tu hermana participó la llamaron _"N18"_ ¡Que estúpida! Pensé que era sólo un apodo que usó para que no la identificaran… —la mujer miró al androide y, sin que éste los previera, lo besó en los labios. Fue un largo y jugoso beso. Cuando se separaron se miraron. —Seguirás siendo el mismo para mí. El mismo guardia forestal que me conquistó de la manera más estúpida posible. —Eso hizo reír al androide. —El mismo hombre con el que creé una bella familia que amo demasiado. —le sonrió. —Gracias por compartir tu pasado conmigo, enserio, gracias por eso.

—De nada.

—Lapis… Muero de hambre ¿Ya preparaste la cena? —Diecisiete esquivó la mirada y Ren frunció el ceño. —No te salvarás. Hoy te tocaba la cena y la harás ¡Ahora! —el androide se levantó. —Y ahí va—dijo Ren—el androide que derrotó a tres guerreros de un solo a preparar la cena porque su mujer se lo ordena…

—¡Ren! —la mujer rio.

 ** _._**

Fue una semana estresante, a cada rato Bulma estaba llamando a Dieciocho para decirle cualquier cosa, desde que como iba el menú, a cómo iba el vestido. Muchas veces, la androide quería volar hasta la Corporación Capsula y volar en pedazos a la científica, pero se contenía.

―Los humanos me han ablandado―se dijo una vez, mirando desde la arena a Krilin y a Marron jugando en el mar. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. ―Yo fui creada para matar ¿Qué me pasó? ―pero después soltó una risita, se estaba volviendo loca hablando con ella misma.

En la montaña Paoz, Bulma había mandado a colocar una carpa en donde sería la ceremonia, los invitados estaban llegando y el novio se colocaba en su lugar.

—Papi, se me cayó la cinta del vestido—dijo Marron llegando a donde su padre. Krilin enseguida le intento colocar la cinta, pero fallaba porque las manos le temblaban, estaba nervioso.

—Deja, yo lo hago—dijo ChiChi apartándolo. La mujer rápidamente colocó la cinta alrededor de la cintura de la niña y después, le acomodó el moño, la pequeña Marron, no tenía ese día sus coletas.

Krilin se secó las manos sudorosas en el traje y miró a los invitados, en el puesto de los invitados del novio, estaban todos sus amigos: Yamcha, había conseguido una novia y, prácticamente, se la presentaba a todo el mundo; el maestro Roshi leía una de sus sucias revistas junto con Oolong; TenShinHan y Chaos le estaban quitando todas las armas que Lunch, ahora rubia, tenía escondidas; Vegeta estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, nada de esto le importaba, estaba ahí porque Bulma lo había obligado a ir; Goku, jugaba con Goten y Trunks, mientras Marron corría para unírseles; Dende estaba sentado hablando con Piccolo, el Namek guerrero estaba de brazos cruzados escuchando al curandero. Gohan hablaba con Videl, habían empezado una relación hace varios meses, muchos ya suponían que ellos acabarían juntos; ChiChi y Bulma habían entrado a la casa de la primera para ayudar a Dieciocho con su vestido, ChiChi amablemente prestó su casa para que la novia se arreglara.

En la fila de sillas que pertenecían a la familia de la novia, todavía no había nadie. Muchos preguntaron el porqué habían puesto esa fila y Bulma dio la excusa de que quería hacer todo a la manera tradicional. Nadie sabía que Diecisiete vendría.

El Primero que lo vio fue Krilin, venía volando con Steven en brazos, Ren venía atras, volando también, con el pequeño Ryu en los suyos.

—¡Hola Diecisiete! —saludó Krilin, el silencio no tardó en hacerse y todos voltearon a mirar al androide. Se sorprendieron más que todo fue al ver a la mujer y a los niños. Si la cara que todos pusieron cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Dieciocho fue digna de fotografiar, ésta fue digna de fotografiar y enmarcar en grande.

—¡Tío Krilin! —dijo Steven rompiendo el silencio y acercándose a Krilin para abrazarlo, Ryu lo siguió. Todos seguían mirándolos.

—Así que tú eres el androide N17 —Goku había dejado de jugar con los niños y se había acercado al androide. —¡Vaya! ¡Nunca te había visto! Si que te notas fuerte, no me sorprende que hayas podido derrotar a Trunks, TenShinHan y a Piccolo. —el Namek gruñó y Goku rio. —Vaya, es un gusto conocerte.

—¿Ya llegó? —dijo Bulma llegando a la carpa, suspiró cuando vio a Diecisiete. —¡Diecisiete! Tu hermana te anda esperando, no hemos podido empezar la ceremonia porque ella quiere que vayas a verla. —la científica puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la muñeca del androide. Todos se pusieron alerta a cualquier ataque del androide. Éste se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de la mujer pero se dejó llevar, más que todo, por lo sorprendido que estaba. La científica lo guio hasta la casa.

—Vaya—dijo Ren mirando a Krilin—Parece que están un poco atareados. —El guerrero se encogió de hombros. —No me imaginé que Lapis llevaría a Lazuli al altar. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Será hermoso! —se dio cuenta que todos los miraban a ahora a ellos y se sonrojó. Se volvió para sentarse en las primeras sillas de la fila de la novia. Yamcha fue el que llamó a su amigo.

—¿Qué hace Diecisiete aquí? —preguntó

—Dieciocho lo invitó, es su hermano.

—¿Por qué la muchacha lo llamó Lapis?

—Chicos, es una larga historia… luego se las cuento. Por cierto, ellos son la familia de Diecisiete. —Todos asintieron, así, totalmente sorprendidos y sin entender mucho.

 ** _._**

—El blanco es un color que definitivamente no deberías usar—dijo Diecisiete contemplado a su hermana enfundada en el vestido de novia. La androide lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Cállate. —se terminó de colocar un broche asegurando su cabello. Fue hasta en donde tenía las cosas y sacó una cápsula, se la entregó a su hermano. —Ahí están todas las cosas de Marron.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Cuidarás a Marron mientras estamos de Luna de miel.

—¿Qué? No hemos quedado en algo así…

—¿No puedes cuidar de tu sobrina, Diecisiete? —el androide la miró entornando los ojos.

—Bien, bien ¿Qué más toca? —Se quedó mirando a su hermana.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó Dieciocho colocándose los brazos en las caderas, mirando a su hermano desde el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Nunca pensé verte en vestido de novia… Te ves extraña.

—Yo nunca pensé que tendrías una familia. —le sonrió. —Hermano, ya no somos las máquinas para lo que fuimos creadas.

—Al parecer, los humanos nos han dominado.

—Vaya, hasta que lo admites. —dio un giro. —¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? —el androide frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza. Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te ves preciosa.

 ** _._**

—¿Así que ese es Kami-sama? —preguntó Ren mirando a Dende.

—Sí. —dijo Krilin.

—Si que tienen amigos sumamente extraños. —Ren miraba todo con diversión.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a volar?

—Oh, Lapis me enseñó hace años. Cuando apenas iniciábamos una relación, aunque te parezca raro, estaba emocionada por aprender. Me hacía sentir diferente, especial a los demás humanos. —la humana suspiró. —Me alegra que me haya contado la verdad.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Bulma llamando la atención de todos. —La novia ya va a entrar ¡A sus lugares! —Ella se sentó al lado de Trunks, que había llegado corriendo para que su madre no lo regañara.

Krilin se colocó en su lugar, al lado de Dende que estaba nervioso, pues era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto.

La música, sugerencia de Bulma, empezó a sonar y Marron fue la primera en aparecer. Enfundada en un precioso vestido color rosa, la niña venía con una sonrisa, lanzando petalos del flores al suelo. Luego, tomó lugar al lado de su papá y tomó los anillos. Padre e hija se miraron y se brindaron una bella sonrisa.

La novia entró después y Krilin sintió que se atragantaba. Dieciocho se veía absolutamente preciosa, se veía tan hermosa que se sentía mal porque ella, esa hermosa mujer, se casaba con un tipo como él. Como siempre, su inseguridad salía al ver a la mujer con la que compartía su vida. No se sentía digno de tenerla, de amarla. No sentía justo que ella lo amara a él, ella se merecía algo mejor… Algo mucho mejor… Miró sus ojos azules y lo comprendió todo, ella lo miraba con amor, una mirada dedicada solo a él, porque la mirada de amor que su bella novia le daba a su hija, a la hija de ambos, al fruto de su amor, era diferente. Dos miradas de amor, a dos personas diferentes, pero ambas, completamente importantes para ella.

La vio rodar los ojos y mirar a otros ojos azules a su lado, al chico de cabello negro de la que estaba tomada del brazo. Una sonrisita burlona apareció en los labios de ella. Krilin notó que Diecisiete estaba un poco conmovido, que, aunque lo tratara de borrar, se notaba feliz.

Dieciocho conocía a la perfección a su hermano gemelo, y por eso le causaba gracia, le parecía que iba a llorar.

—¿Vas a llorar, Diecisiete? —le susurró.

—Ya quisieras, me estoy conteniendo la risa de ver al enano. ¡Miralo! Está que llora. —Dieciocho lo había notado, y eso la llenaba de ternura. Si algo que había gustado de Krilin, había sido su sensibilidad, era un humano después de todo.

Llegaron al altar, y Dieciocho se soltó de su hermano.

—¿Debo decir algo? —dijo el androide mirando a su cuñado y a su hermana. —Eh… ¿Qué puedo decir? Marron esta aún pequeña, no vengan de la luna de miel con otro hijo. —la mayoria de los invitados estallaron en risas. Sin haberlo previsto, Diecisiete besó la mejilla de su hermana, dejándola completamente sorprendida. —Sé que la cuidarás, —se dirigió a Krilin. —ya lo hiciste por ocho años. —Y fue a sentarse al lado de su familia. El pequeño Dios carraspeó y se dio inicio a la ceremonia.

No duró mucho, fue sencilla y bastante conmovedora. Hubo tropiezos, como cuando la pequeña Marron había dejado caer los anillos y tuvo que buscarlos ocasionando que todos rieran. La niña le entregó los anillos a sus padres en el momento indicado, mientras no paraba de sonreír.

—Puede besar a la novia. —dijo Dende. Krilin levitó ocasionando algunas risas por parte de los invitados, pero no le importó, solo le importaba rostro que tenía enfrente, los labios rosados que se entreabrían esperando su beso. El pequeño guerrero acarició la mejilla de su, ahora, esposa y le dio un beso en los labios. Los invitados aplaudieron.

 ** _._**

El regalo de bodas por parte de Bulma les fue dado enseguida, pero ellos se irían después de la fiesta.

Por ser los protagonistas, tenían una mesa aparte, todo estaba bien organizado: la música, la comida, los meseros.

—Bulma hizo un gran trabajo. —dijo Krilin mirando a su esposa, la androide asintió.

—Sí, después de todo, no fue mala idea pedirle ayuda.

—¿ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves? —Dieciocho se sonrojó y comió de lo que le habían servido. Krilin estaba apoyando los brazos en la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos. La miraba completamente embelesado ¿Cuándo no la había mirado de esa forma?

—No, no lo dijiste. —le dio una sonrisa burlona. —pero te quedas mirandome con cara de bobo que me doy cuenta. —Esta vez fue Krilin quien se sonrojó, ella amaba hacerlo sonrojar.

—Diecisiete no se ve incomodo. —intentó cambiar de tema el guerrero. Dieciocho miró a su hermano, quien estaba en una mesa con su familia, Ren daba de comer al pequeño Ryu.

—Porque está con Ren y los niños, fijate que no se ha acercado a tus amigos y ellos lo ignoran. Eso es bueno, me gustaría que se mantuviese alejado de todo esto.

—¿Alejado de qué?

—Ya sabes, alejado de todos los problemas.

—Estamos en paz, Dieciocho. No va a haber más problemas. —la androide soltó una risita y luego miró seria a su esposo.

—Le pongo un par de meses más a toda esta tranquilidad. —Dieciocho suspiró. —Quiero que Diecisiete y su familia estén a salvo, no quiero que se meta en más cosas. —Krilin vio la preocupación en los ojos de Dieciocho y entendió el porque el afán de su esposa de cuidar a su hermano gemelo: Diecisiete fue el primero en ser absorbido por Cell, y todo pasó ante la mirada de Dieciocho, ella lo vio, ella lo sintió; Cell utilizó la conexión de los hermanos para intentar absorber a Dieciocho de igual forma.

—Entiendo. —y su esposa le sonrió.

La mujer, su mujer, le dio una mirada coqueta y él sintió un temblor, puesto, que el pie de Dieciocho empezaba a subir por su pierna.

—Ya quiero que esta fiesta se acabe para llegar a la mejor parte. —Y Krilin se sonrojó y Dieciocho amó verlo así.

Él, ni por todos los años que ya estuviesen juntos, cambiaría. Y ella no quería que lo hiciese.

 ** _Nota: Uuuffff amé escribir este capítulo… Me pareció precioso. Siempre quise escribir su boda y bueno… ¡He aquí el escrito! El siguiente capítulo será divertido, creanme. Intento estar entre lo divertido y conmovedor._**

 ** _El que viene mas arriba, será parte de Súper. Muchos capítulos futuros fueron escritos hace tiempo, así que, no tendrá en cuenta la saga de Mirai Trunks…_**

 ** _Pd: ¿Vieron el capítulo de Súper de ayer? Asdfghjklñ ¡Me mueroooo!_**

 ** _Espero que le capítulo haya sido de su gusto. ¡Ojalá me dejen su opinión!_**

 ** _Pequeñísimo Spoiler: El capítulo siguiente se llamará "Androide, padre y niñera" ya se imaginan de que tratará._**


	10. Androide, padre y niñera

**_Androide, padre y niñera._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Steven se colocó las manos en la cintura y se paseó enfrente de los dos niños.

―Bien. ―dijo. ―Papá me puso a cargo porque soy el mayor.

―Solo tienes 8 años. ―dijo Marron.

―Pero sigo siendo el mayor de los tres, ya que tú tienes 6 y Ryu tiene 4. Así que yo mando. ―Marron infló las mejillas. ―Bien, papá me dejó unas reglas que debemos seguir. ―abrió una hoja de papel. ―1) No salgan de la zona del patio, si se pierden en el bosque, no voy a ir a buscarlos.

2) Por el amor a Kami-sama no cocinen, de hecho, ni se acerquen a la cocina. En la nevera hay unos sandiwches para que merienden mientras llego… Hoy me toca hacer la cena.

3) No hagan algo peligroso, yo adoro el peligro y si fuese por mi dejaría que se aventuraran todo lo que quieran, pero Ren y Dieciocho se ponen muy problemáticas y quiero evitar una fatiga.

4) Vean tv, pasense todo el día viendo tv y no salgan, eso es lo mejor.

5) Está en su responsabilidad lo que vean, si ven una película de miedo no quiero a ninguno de los tres en nuestra cama esta noche.

6) Esta tonta idea de dejarles reglas fue de Ren, si fuese por mí, ustedes harían lo que quieran.

—Listo. —finalizó el niño inflando las mejillas.

—Iré a ver tv entonces. —dijo Marron levantándose de la silla del comedor y dirigiéndose a la sala. Steven la siguió, tenia razón ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Ryu también los siguió. —Me hacen falta Trunks y Goten.

—¿Son tus amigos? —preguntó Steven

—¡Sí! Ellos son muy divertidos, Goten tiene 10 años y Trunks 11. A veces, volamos en Kinton, porque ellos saben volar pero yo no… Quiero aprender.

—A mi también me gustaría aprender volar. Papá y mamá lo hacen con suma facilidad.

—Y eso que la tía Ren es humana.

—Aun no entiendo mucho ese tema, de los humanos y extraterrestres y también de los robots. —Marron soltó una risita. Vieron tv un rato, hasta que no encontraron algo bueno para ver.

—Quiero jugar un rato. —dijo Ryu. —Estoy aburrido. —Se dirigieron al patio y jugaron un rato. Steven sacó de su habitación implementos de dibujo, así como otras cosas para hacer arte se quedaron toda la tarde jugando y dibujando.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Diecisiete llegó a casa, esperaba encontrar a los niños en la sala pero no lo hizo. Escuchó gritos en el patio y salió con curiosidad, no le gustó lo que vio.

—Te dije que no nos íbamos a soltar, lo empeoraste. —dijo Marron molesta.

—No es mi culpa. —dijo Steven

—¡Cabello pegajoso! —exclamó Ryu.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —los niños giraron a ver al androide y le sonrieron de manera inocente. Steven trataba, en vano, de despegar las manos llenas de pegamento de Ryu de las coletas de Marron, pero simplemente lo empeoró.

—Verás, papá. Estábamos jugando. Ryu intentó comerse el pegamento y Marron lo detuvo.

—¡Y luego pegó sus manos en mi cabello! —la niña trataba de sostener al pequeño para que este no se cayera.

—Bien. Dieciocho va a matarme. —se acercó y notó que iba a ser muy difícil.

—¡Papi! —exclamó el pequeño Ryu abrazando al androide, logrando pegar a su padre también.

—¡No! —pero ya era muy tarde, necesitarían ir a una peluquería. —Vamos a una peluquería. —dijo con los dientes apretados. —Steven, sube a mi espalda para que puedas sostener a Ryu. —el niño asintió e hizo lo que le ordenaban. —Voy a volar, si no se agarran fuerte se caerán y no bajaré a recorgerlos. —los niños asintieron. El androide alzó el vuelo.

 ** _._**

—Vaya. —dijo la peluquera. —esto es complicado.

—Solo arreglalo. —dijo Diecisiete entre dientes.

—Sientense, por favor. —Steven se sentó en una silla aparte mientras su padre se sentaba en la que estaba enfrente de la peluquera con los dos niños encima. —Bueno. —dijo la mujer. —Debido a que el más pequeño solo tiene pegada las manos no requiere arreglo, sin embargo, señor, usted y la niña si necesitan.

—Solo hágalo. —la peluquera asintió y lo primero que hizo, y le rompió el corazón a Diecisiete fue que cortó el cabello que tenía sujeto Ryu. Después de que el bebé estuvo liberado, se lo dio al mayor.

—Ve al baño y lavale las manos, que no quede rastro de pegamento en él. —Steven asintió. —Bien, empezaré por la niña.

 ** _._**

Si hubo algo que extrañó por completo a Ren fue encontrar la casa completamente vacía.

—¿Lapis? —Llamó la mujer, no recibió respuesta. Con el ceño fruncido tomó su teléfono y marcó el celular de Lapis, tuvo que hacer varios intentos para que le contestaran.

— _¿Mami?_ —Steven estaba del otro lado, suspiró, a menos sabía que Lapis estaba con los niños.

—Steven, cariño ¿En donde están?

— _Papi, mi mamá quiere saber en dónde estamos._ —escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

—Steven, pasame a tu padre.

— _Esta ocupado. Estamos en la peluquería que queda dentro del centro comercial de la ciudad, la más cercana a la casa._

—¿Qué hacen en una peluquería? —escuchó a su hijo mayor aguantarse la risa.

— _Ven, mamá. Y te darás cuenta._ —y colgó, la mujer colocó los ojos en blanco ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Salió de la casa, la cerró con llave y alzó el vuelo.

 ** _._**

Apenas entró a la peluquería no creyó lo que vio.

—No puede ser. —se aguantó la risa. —¿Qué pasó aquí? —Steven y Ryu estaban normales, como los había dejado esa mañana, Lapis y Marron eran los que habían cambiado.

Marron tenía el cabello mucho más corto, tanto, que no podían hacerse nuevamente sus coletas. Lapis, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo con el cabello largo que se nuevo corte la desorientó por completo, tenía el cabello completamente corto, pero admitía que lo hacía verse más joven, como un adolescente.

—No te rías, por favor. —dijo el hombre y Ren tuvo que luchar para aguantar la risa.

—Necesito una explicación de esto.

—Es muy larga. —Ren se encogió de hombros tomando a sus dos hijos de la mano.

—Es muy tarde para hacer la cena, aprovechemos que estamos en el centro comercial.

—¡Pizza! —exclamaron los tres niños.

—Ahí me cuentas lo que pasó. —y salió, dejando a Diecisiete atrás con su sobrina en brazos.

—Yo sólo sé que Dieciocho va a matarme. —le dio el dinero a la peluquera y salió detrás de su esposa.

 ** _._**

 _Volvio, como si fuese por inercia al bosque. El guardia era molesto, pero algo había llamado su atención en él ¿Tal vez habían sido los brillantes y profundos ojos azules que poseía? No sabría decir que, pero quería verlo de nuevo._

 _—_ _Hay animales muy exóticos en ese bosque. —le dijo su jefe cuando le mencionó que quería seguir investigando en ese bosque. —No me sorprende que quieras volver._

 _—_ _Me llamó mucho la atención._

 _"—_ _sus ojos azules lo hicieron." Pensó._

 _El jefe del zoológico en donde trabajaba le sonrió._

 _—_ _Bien, te dejaré que vayas a investigar tres veces a la semana. Si quieres tomar tambien tu día de descanso es problema tuyo. —Ren asintió con una sonrisa._

 _._

 _Pensó que lo encontraría al entrar al bosque, no lo hizo. Su decepción fue grande y llegó a pensar que ese primer encuentro con el guardia de ojos azules había sido producto de su imaginación. No fue hasta que lo vio dormido a la sombra de un roble._

 _Con sumo cuidado se le acercó y lo observó. Dormido se veía completamente tranquilo, paciente, hermoso. Se veía muy joven, como unos 17 o 18 años. Se regañó a sí misma por interesarse en un hombre más joven ¡Ella tenía 26 años! La zoóloga se mordió el labio y, con sumo cuidado apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído en la frente del chico. Sólo ese ligero movimiento lo hizo despertar, y se levantó de una manera tan brusca que Ren cayó de espaldas al suelo._

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios hacías? —dijo el guardia apuntándola con su escopeta. Ren, más que todo, estaba sonrojada porque había sido descubierta. Le dio una sonrisa torcida tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se colocaba de pie._

 _—_ _No deberías dormir en el trabajo. —el guardia se encogió de hombros._

 _—_ _Nadie me veía._

 _—_ _Pero yo si lo hice. —se puso las manos en la cintura y se acercó al guardia._

 _—_ _Si te mato no habrá testigos. —se burló el chico, Ren rió._

 _—_ _¿Asesinarias sólo por evitar un regaño?_

 _—_ _No sería mi primera vez, además, sé esconder un cadáver. —Ren soltó una risita. El guardia bajó el arma. —Hablo enserio ¿Qué demonios hacías? —Ren se encogió de hombros._

 _—_ _Hacía mi investigación cuando te vi y me causó curiosidad. ¿No eres muy joven para trabajar? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela o algo? —el chico rio._

 _—_ _¿Qué edad me pones? ¿13?_

 _—_ _17\. —el guardia negó con la cabeza riendo._

 _—_ _No me sorprende._

 _—_ _¿Qué edad tienes? No nos conocemos._

 _—_ _¿Deberiamos? —ella se encogió de hombros._

 _—_ _Estaré más a menudo en este bosque por mi investigación, y necesito un guía._

 _—_ _¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu guía? —Ren se sonrojó y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia otro lado_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Tengo 24 años. —dijo el guardia con una sonrisa ladeada._

 _—_ _Mi nombre es Ren, y tengo 26. —ella le extendió la mano que el chico apretó. Sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el toque. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _—_ _Eso no importa ahora. —la soltó. Ren sintió como si algo se cortara, la belleza del bosque se hacía más clara. No se imaginaba que algo estaba apunto de empezar. —¿Empezamos? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas buscar? —salió de sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _Claro, ya te digo._

 _._

 _Llevaban semanas buscando al ave, el guardia, que aún no le decia su nombre, insistía en que estaba en la cima de la montaña, pero ella no había querido subir, hasta ahora._

 _—_ _Odio subir montañas. —dijo molesta, sentándose en el suelo y dejando su mochila a su lado. Miró al guardia, que no tenía ni una gota de sudor. —¿Cómo es que no estás sudando?_

 _—_ _Llevo años recorriendo este bosque y subiendo montañas. Créeme que esto es poco a lo que usualmente camino. —Solo que no caminaba, volaba; y su fuerte resistencia no se debía a que estaba acostumbrado, sino, que así fue creado. Sólo que Ren no sabía eso. —Acamparemos aquí. —miró a la zoóloga que se había quedado en silencio. —Trajiste algo para acampar ¿Cierto?_

 _—_ _Bueno. —Ren soltó una risita nerviosa. —Solo traje una bolsa de dormir, no encontré alguien que me prestara una carpa. —el guardia solamente se fue entre los arboles. —¡Oye, imbécil! No me ignores._

 _—_ _No te estoy ignorando. —dijo al volver a aparecer, llevaba cargado varias ramas y las dejó en el suelo. Ren se sintió avergonzada. —Ve a buscar más madera mientras enciendo la fogata, o sino, morirás de frío. —la mujer se sonrojó ligeramente y se levantó para buscar madera. El androide aprovechó ese momento para lanzar un pequeño rayo de energía provocando fuego. Ren apareció a los minutos._

 _—_ _Wow, eres rápido. —le sonrió, una sonrisa que el guardia no devolvió. —¿Por qué siempre eres tan callado? —le dijo mirando hacia otro lado. —me estresa._

 _—_ _No estoy en la obligación de hablarte. Tú pediste mi guía, nada más._

 _"—_ _Me gustaria pedirte tu cuerpo. "Pensó mordiéndose el labio, se sonrojó de manera extrema y negó con la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos pecaminosos de la mente._

 _—_ _Pudiste haberlo rechazado. Ni siquiera sé tú nombre._

 _—_ _Cuando te sienta de confianza, te lo diré. —Ren sacó un bento con comida, que había preparado._

 _—_ _¿No trajiste que comer? —el chico se negó. Ren, con una sonrisa dividió su cena. Comió una parte y le ofreció el resto al guardia._

 _—_ _No tengo hambre, gracias._

 _No lo necesito._

 _—_ _No seas tímido, come. —Ren le dio una brillante sonrisa, el guardia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la comida. Miró a la zoóloga con disimulo, nunca había captado lo hermosa que era, con ese cabello negro disparatado y esos profundos ojos verdes. Volvió su vista a la comida cuando ella le volvio a sonreír, tenía una bella sonrisa. Su corazón, que siempre latía, pero nunca le prestaba atención, comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanta fuerza que lo odió._

 _No se daba cuenta, que el androide que decía ser libre como el viento, ya estaba siendo atado y dominado por un humano._

 _Se estaba enamorando._

 _._

 _Ren soltó un grito de alegría cuando vio a las aves. Sacó su cámara fotográfica de su mochila y empezó a tomar fotografías. Las aves, no se movian de donde estaban._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias. —le dijo Ren sonriendole. Sus ojos verdes brillaban una forma increíble._

 _Sin tenerlo previsto, sólo por impulso, porque ella lo deseaba desde hace rato, se le lanzó y lo besó en los labios. El guardia se quedó paralizado de la impresión, pero pronto, como si fuese jalado por un hilo, le devolvió el beso._

 _Cuando se separaron Ren se sonrojó de manera extrema, el guardia sólo lo hizo ligeramente._

 _La subida a la montaña había tardado 12 horas, pues tenían que incluir el tiempo de acampada. La bajada tardaría menos, unas 6 horas. Las 6 horas más largas e incómodas de sus vidas._

 _._

 _Tan avergonzada se sintió, que no fue más al bosque, sino, hasta después que pasó lo de Majin Buu. Ren se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento podrían morir, recordaba muy bien el pánico que Cell provocó en ellos, así que no podía permitirse dar vuelta hacia atrás._

 _Llegó al bosque y lo vio enseguida, se le acercó, con las mejillas de color carmín. El guardia estaba de espaldas a ella, con la escopeta a su espalda y mirando hacía la copa de un árbol._

 _—_ _¡oye! ¡Guardia! —le llamó. Apenas el guardia dio la vuelta ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó. El guardia no tardó en devolverle el beso, fue apasionado y torpe, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Ren sintió su corazón explotar, estaba enamorada de ese idiota insensible del cual ni siquiera sabia su nombre, sentía ganas de llorar._

 _Cuando se separaron para respirar, la mujer lo tomó de la chaqueta y enterró su rostro de su pecho, sintió las lágrimas surgir de su interior._

 _—_ _Lo siento. —dijo sollozando. Sintió las manos del guardia en su espalda y ella se enterró más en él. —Enserio lo siento, tal vez creas que estoy loca o soy una fácil por sentir algo por un hombre que ni su nombre conozco, pero es que… —suspiró. —Mi corazon late rápido cuando estoy cerca de ti, sonrió como estúpida cuando pienso en ti, estoy hipnotizada por tus ojos. Soy una tonta, ni siquiera se tu maldito nombre y ya te estoy confesando lo que siento._

 _—_ _Lapis. —dijo el guardia. Ren levantó la cabeza, para notar al hombre de cabello negro mirando hacia otro lado, con un diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Mi nombre es Lapis._

 _—_ _Me gusta. —esta vez, quien tomó la iniciativa del beso fue el hombre. Ren se sumergió en sus brazos._

 _._

 _—_ _¿Estás loca, Ren? —le reprochó su madre por el teléfono._

 _—_ _No estoy loca, mamá. Llevamos saliendo tres meses._

 _—_ _¿Y eso te da la confianza de vivir con él? ¡No sabes nada de su pasado! —Ren metió todo su equipaje en una cápsula y suspiró._

 _—_ _Mamá… Lapis es muy reservado, tú lo conociste. Él me inspira una infinita confianza, y que él haya sido el de tomar la iniciativa de vivir juntos, me hace sentir que es el indicado._

 _—_ _Ren, por favor…_

 _—_ _Mamá, ya soy una adulta; tengo 27 años y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. ¡Y si me quiero largar a vivir con mi novio de 25 años es mi problema!_

 _—_ _Adulta y haciendo berrinche. —se burló su madre. Ren frunció el ceño, pero después lo relajó al escuchar a su madre, había aliviado la tensión con su rabieta. —Bueno, cariño. Por favor, cuidate mucho._

 _—_ _Lo haré. —y colgó la llamada._

 _—_ _Al parecer no tomó muy bien la noticia. —Ren se giró hacia su ventana, Lapis acababa de entrar volando por ella._

 _—_ _Al final aceptó. —se puso las manos en la cintura. —Debes enseñarme a volar. Enserio, quiero aprender._

 _—_ _Cuando te mudes podré enseñarte con facilidad. —Ren sonrió y metió la última cápsula en el estuche._

 _—_ _Listo. ¿Nos vamos ya?_

 _._

 _La amenaza de lluvia era predecible, si se iban volando, la lluvia los atraparía y se empaparían. Lapis era inmune a las enfermedades, pero Ren era más propensa a resfriarse, con solo caerle unas gotitas. Caminaron de la mano por la calle hasta llegar a la cafetería favorita de Ren, él entró pero se extrañó que su novia no lo hiciera._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, Ren? —dijo colocándose a su lado, la muchacha veía hacia el otro lado de la calle, en donde un niño pelirrojo, que no pasaría de los 5 años pedía dinero. El pequeño era ignorado por todos, estaba descalzo y llevaba las ropas sucias; a su espalda, llevaba un canasto. Ren, sin prestar atención a Lapis, cruzó la calle y llegó donde el niño, el androide la siguió._

 _—_ _¿Puede darme algo, señora? —dijo el pequeño a Ren. —No tenemos comida._

 _—_ _¿Dónde están tus padres? —el niño se encogió de hombros con los ojos inundados de lágrimas._

 _—_ _No sé. Nos dejaron aquí, se fueron y jamás volvieron. —Ren no entendía porque el pequeño seguía hablando de plural._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la zoóloga acariciando el cabello del niño._

 _—_ _Steven… —un sonido salió del canasto detrás del niño, el pequeño abrió los ojos y luego los cerró, apretándolos con fuerza. —¡Lo siento, Ryu! No conseguí comida. —los ojos de Ren se llenaron de lágrimas al entender, el niño cargaba con un bebé, su hermanito._

 _—_ _Déjame verlo. —dijo Ren y Steven se quitó el canasto de la espalda, de ahí, sacó un bebé envuelto en una mantita. Ren lo cargó y miró la cafetería. —Ven, los llevaré a comer. —miró a su novio. —Lapis, llévalo. —el androide miró al niño y lo tomó de la cintura cargándolo bajo su brazo como si fuese un saco._

 _Entraron a la cafetería y no tardaron en atenderlos._

 _—_ _Leche tibia, por favor. —Ordenó Ren y miró al niño. —¿Tú que quieres? —el pequeño se sonrojó sin saber que responder. Ren le sonrió. —Un desayuno suave. —la camarera asintió con una sonrisa notando con ternura como la mujer trataba a los niños. —¿Tienes su biberón ahí? —Steven asintió y sacó del canasto un biberón vacío, el bebé se había calmado sólo un poco._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estaban en la calle y no en un orfanato? —preguntó Lapis rompiendo el silencio por fin._

 _—_ _Ninguno nos quiso aceptar, decían que estaban muy llenos. Inclusive, les dije que nada más aceptaran a Ryu que es más pequeño. —el niño sorbió por la nariz. —Pero aún así dijeron que no._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto llevan solos? —Preguntó Ren._

 _—_ _Una semana. —la camarera regresó y colocó un plato de sandwiches frente al niño y un vaso de leche tibia frente a Ren._

 _—_ _Un desayuno suave para un estómago vacío. —le sonrió la mujer pasando la leche al biberón y dándoselo al bebé, que recibió a gusto la comida. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? —el pequeño tomó un sándwich con timidez y comenzó a comerlo._

 _—_ _2 días. —Lapis se dio cuenta lo mucho que se notaba._

 _—_ _¿Y Ryu? —le hizo una señal a la camarera para que le trajera más leche._

 _—_ _Ayer. Conseguí un poco de dinero y decidí comprarle de comer a él. —Ren le sonrió._

 _—_ _Come despacio, nadie te apura. —Lapis miró a Ren, conocía muy bien corazón bondadoso de la mujer. Ella se veía preciosa dándole el biberón al bebé, parecía que fuese en verdad su madre. Fijó su vista en el niño mayor, le parecía impresionante lo fuerte que era de tan sólo 5 años. Se preguntó si así, o algo parecido, pasaron él y Dieciocho antes de ser capturados por Gero. Se acordó de su hermana y la última vez que la vio, en su improvisado matrimonio con el enano._

 _Dejó de mirar la lluvia por la ventana y miró al niño cuando lo escuchó sollozar._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias. Son las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. —Lapis notó que Ren aguantaba las lágrimas._

 _._

 _Cuando dejó de llover, Lapis tomó en brazos al pequeño Steven que se había quedado dormido. Ren sostenía al bebé dormido en sus brazos._

 _—_ _Lapis…_

 _—_ _Llevemoslos a casa. —la interrumpió y Ren le sonrió. Volaron a su casa, en la que vivían actualmente, y subieron a los niños hasta su habitación. Los dejaron acostados en su cama y volvieron a bajar, se sentaron en el sofá, en completo silencio._

 _—_ _No tengo el corazón para abandonarlos. —dijo Ren, con un nudo en la garganta._

 _—_ _Lo sé. —dijo Lapis._

 _—_ _Podriamos adoptarlos. —comentó la mujer mirándolo. —Sé que es muy apresurado, pero Lapis, me dolió verlos, no tengo el corazón para…_

 _—_ _Tengo una hermana ¿Sabes? —la interrumpió._

 _—_ _No, no lo sabía._

 _—_ _Tengo años que no la veo._

 _—_ _¿Qué edad tiene?_

 _—_ _La misma mía, somos gemelos. —Ren le sonrió con ternura._

 _—_ _¿Cómo se llama? —Lapis la miró y le dio una sonrisa burlona._

 _—_ _Cuando seas de confianza te lo revelo. —Ren arrugó la nariz de manera adorable. —Sobre los niños… ¿Por qué no? —Ren, como si fuese una niña, se le lanzó encima a su novio y lo besó._

 _—_ _Te daré un premio. —dijo la mujer con diversión, se sentó sobre la cadera de su novio y se quitó la blusa._

 _El androide sólo sonrió._

 _._

Despertó sintiendo un aroma tan familiar y sonrió al notar el pecho desnudo de Lapis frente a sus ojos. El androide dormía, como pocas veces hacia y ahora ella entendía, abrazando su cintura. Ren sonrió y se apoyó más en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo las cicatrices de él.

—¿Despierta tan temprano? —le preguntó el androide, ella suspiró.

—En vez de soñar, recordé. —suspiró y luego sonrió. —Recordé cuando empezamos a salir, cuando adoptamos a los niños. —suspiró y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Se le hacía extraño verlo con su nuevo corte, estaba muy acostumbrada a verlo con el cabello largo, pero aun así le gustaba. Le acarició el lobulo de la oreja, donde tenía uno de sus aros, el androide cerró los ojos. —¿Cuándo viene Lázuli por Marron?

—La otra semana.

—Me hubiese gustado sacarla más, pero el trabajo… ¡Ya sé! Llevemoslos al lago mañana.

—Ujum. —Ren le sonrió. Dejó de acariciarle la oreja y lo volvió a abrazar. Le dio un beso en el pecho.

—Te amo. —le dijo

—Lo sé. —le respondió Lapis. Ren sonrió, Lapis nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero ella lo sabía, él se lo había demostrado muchas veces.

 ** _._**

Marron no esperó a que llegaran al lago para lanzarse. Steven lla siguió y Ren tuvo que detener a Ryu, el pequeño aún no sabía nadar.

—Mami… Quiero entrar a nadar. —dijo el niño tratando de soltarse de su madre.

—Cuando te coloque los flotadores. —Lapis también había entrado al lago y entre Marron y Steven lo molestaban. Ren entró al final con Ryu en brazos. El niño se soltó de ella y quedó flotando, pero pataleó para acercarse a los más grandes.

—¡tía Ren! —dijo Marron acercándose a ella. —La he pasado muy bien con ustedes.

—¿enserio te has divertido? —le pregunto y Marron asintió con entusiasmo.

—Me he divertido mucho, me alegra haberlos conocido. —Ren le sonrió con ternura.

—A mi también me alegra haberte conocido.

 ** _._**

Diecisiete les dio una sonrisa torcida que Dieciocho quiso arrancársela del rostro.

—¿Se divirtieron? —Krilin se sonrojó y Dieciocho frunció el ceño. Ren se tapó la boca evitando reírse.

—Nos divertimos mucho. —respondió Dieciocho. Notó el nuevo corte en su hermano y soltó una risita —¿Qué te pasó? Te ves mas afeminado que de costumbre.

—Es una historia muy larga. —respondió el androide. La pareja pasó a la casa, y Marron bajó las escalera rápido. Sus padres la miraron sorprendidos, más que todo, por su nuevo estilo de cabello.

—¡papi! ¡Mami! —exclamó la niña saltando a los brazos de su papá. Krilin la cargo, aún mirándola sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasó en el cabello?

—Ryu nos echó pegamento a mi y a mi tío, y tuvimos que ir a la peluquería para que nos cortaran el cabello. —miró a su madre con los ojos brillantes. —¿no les gusta? —Dieciocho relajó la mirada asesina que tenía hacia Diecisiete y miró a su hija.

—A mi me gusta mucho. —dijo Krilin.

—Se te ve precioso. —Le dijo la androide.

—¡Bien! Preparé la cena, así que no se irán sin cenar. —y fue a la cocina a servir los platos. —Hagámoslo afuera.

—Sacaré la mesa. —dijo Krilin y fue junto a Ren. Los hermanos quedaron solos, Dieciocho le sonrió a su hermano.

—Gracias. —El androide le devolvió la sonrisa. Salieron al patio y se sentaron en una banca, Diecisiete sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios, Dieciocho le pidió uno. Ambos comenzaron a fumar en silencio. —Como que hacíamos esto frecuentemente en nuestra juventud. —dijo Dieciocho rompiendo el silencio.

—Al parecer sí, siento una pequeña conexión cuando lo hago. —Dieciocho soltó una risita.

—Estuve pensando... —dijo la mujer, le dio una calada a su cigarro y desechó las cenizas en el suelo. —En donde estaríamos en estos momentos de no ser porque Gero nos destruyó la juventud.

—Tal vez en la cárcel. —Dijo Diecisiete riendo.

—Tal vez muertos.—Dijo Dieciocho, también riendo. Escucharon a los niños gritando de emoción y vieron que Krilin salía con la mesa sobre su cabeza, los tres niños estaban sobre ésta, animando al humano. Dieciocho sonrió.

—Si no fuese porque Gero no te vería nunca esa cara de idiota enamorada. —la androide se sonrojó un poco.

—Tú también pones una cara de imbécil. —el androide rió, y dio una calada a su cigarro.

—Tal vez, hay que agradecerle un poco a Gero por sacarnos de nuestra mierda de vida. —Dijo Dieciocho. —Una vez le hablé a Bulma y a ChiChi sobre esto... Ellas me dijeron que las cosas pasan por una razón, todo esto pasa por algo.

—Jamás pensé en escucharte tan romántica. La maternidad las cambia de una increíble forma.

— ¡JÁ! Apuesto que puedo todavía darte una paliza. Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú.

—Yo fui quien acabó con tres guerreros al tiempo.

—Sabes que no usé todo mi poder con Vegeta. Además, yo no fui la primera en ser absorbida por Cell. —Ante la mención del monstruo, se quedaron un momento callados. —Fue horrible verlo usar tu voz para que me dejara absorber. No me imaginé que ese monstruo supiera lo importante que eres para mí. —el androide miró sorprendido a su hermana, se estaba sincerando de una increíble forma. —No me mires así, Diecisiete. —dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas.

—Así que yo soy importante para ti. —una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del androide.

—No lo repetiré más, imbécil. —Diecisiete sonrió, miró a ambos lados, notando que no había alguien en el patio. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermana logrando que ella se alejara mirándolo totalmente extrañado.

—También eres importante para mí, Dieciocho.

—Mira quien habla de que me he ablandado. —rieron.

 ** _Nota: Este capítulo me tuvo un poco bloqueadita, pero, me dije: ¿Por qué no explicaba el como se habían enamorado 17 y, mi OC predilecta, Ren? Definitivamente amé escribirlo, me enamoraba mientras lo escribía. Como bien se dieron cuenta, este capítulo estaba más basado en 17 y su familia, ya les tomé demasiado cariño y me gustaría que en Súper apareciera así sea un poquitoooo. Amé, demasiado, escribir el final, una tierna conversación entre mellizos, discúlpenme si me salió algo OoC, sorry._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado tanto este capítulo, como me gustó a mí. :3_**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _Espero sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció ;)_**

 ** _Título del siguiente capítulo: Valentía suicida. Éste, aparece, un poco, en Súper._**

 ** _PD: ¿Quién más está emocionado(a) por el encuentro de 18 y Mirai Trunks en Súper? ¡Yo no puedo esperar más!_**

 ** _PD2: Hice mi propia versión de ese encuentro, antes de que siquiera fuese anunciado. Se llama "Encuentro" y los invito a leerlo ;) ;)_**


	11. Valentía suicida

_**Valentía suicida**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dieciocho sabía que Krilin podría ser un poco loco, ella sabía que tenía ese impulso y esa valentía suicida… Pero nunca se imaginó algo como esto.

―Dime que es una broma―dijo la androide cuando vio llegar a Goku con su esposo en brazos, se veía terrible.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó ChiChi con el ceño fruncido

― ¡Me pidió que lo golpeara! ―exclamó Goku

― ¡O sea, que si él te pide que te lances de un acantilado ¿Lo haces?!

―Puedo volar…

― ¡Ese no es el punto! ―Goku dejó a Krilin, que estaba inconsciente, en el sofá

―Iré a buscar unas semillas del ermitaño.

―No―dijo Dieciocho

―Pero…

―Si Krilin te pidió que lo golpearas, se curará a lo humano―dijo la androide―Nada de semillas del Ermitaño.

―Exacto―dijo ChiChi― ah estos hombres ¡Son tan salvajes! ¿Qué haces aquí, Goku? ¡Sigue trabajando! ―El Saiyajin asintió y salió de la casa.

―ChiChi―dijo Dieciocho― ¿Tendrás un botiquín por ahí?

―Claro―dijo la mujer y fue a buscar lo pedido. Marron entró corriendo con Goten detrás de ella, la pequeña le lanzaba una pelota y el niño se la devolvía, se veían muy entretenidos.

—¡Mami! —exclamó Marron deteniendose enfrente de ella. —¿Qué le pasó a papá?

—Papá se puso de bobo a decirle al tío Goku que lo golpeara. —respondió Dieciocho provocando las risas en los dos niños.

—Tampoco lo digas así, suena tonto. —dijo Krilin despertando. Dieciocho le frunció el ceño.

—Es que fue muy estúpido. —ChiChi llegó con el botiquín y se lo entregó a la androide. Se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio. —la androide empezó su labor.

―No te muevas. ―le dijo entre dientes mientras le pasaba el algodón por las heridas.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó su esposo retorciéndose, pegando un salto del dolor.

―Deja de moverte, no puedo curarte bien. ―le gruñó, ChiChi lo miró con desaprobación. ―¿Que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando le pediste a Goku que te golpeara?

―Sólo quería saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto. ―suspiró el guerrero y ella colocó el algodón en el ojo morado. ―Espera, me duele.

―Quieto... Estoy curando... Dale ejemplo a Marron y no lloriquees. ―una sonrisa adornó la frase, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su pequeña jugando entretenidamente con Goten.

―Verdaderamente es fuerte... ―la androide miró a su esposo, éste también se había quedado mirando a su hija. ―Estaba dudando entre de dejar o no de luchar. ¡Pero ya estoy decidido! ¡Ah! ―volvió a retorcerse del dolor, Dieciocho solo sonrió, pero después, fingió enfado.

―Quieto, aún no termino. ―Y le pasó el algodón mientras él, haciéndose el fuerte, solo soltaba ruiditos. Una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de ternura adornó su rostro, parecía un niño.

—Tardará días en curar. —dijo ChiChi

—¿Y por qué no buscaron semillas del ermitaño? —preguntó Krilin

—Porque tienes que aprender la lección. —gruñó Dieciocho haciendo mas presión en una herida, provocando que el guerrero se estremeciera. —Las semillas del ermitaño no siempre son la solución.

—Me gusta esta forma de curar. —le sonrió a su esposa y ésta se sonrojó un poco.

—Vamos a casa. —dijo enseguida, aún, un poco roja. ChiChi soltó una risita, siempre le causaba gracia que Dieciocho sintiera vergüenza al sonrojarse.

Krilin podía mantenerse de pie, aún estaba todo golpeado pero no se aturdiría como antes. Se despidieron de ChiChi y de Goten, y Dieciocho tomó a Marron en brazos. Alzaron el vuelo directo a Kame House.

—En casa —le dijo Krilin mientras volaban. —Podrias acompañar la curación con un traje de enfermera. —el sonrojo en Dieciocho se incrementó y, para evitar que la descubriese, le dio un golpe a su esposo que lo dejó inconsciente, no tuvo mas remedio que cargar con él también. Marron observó la escena con diversión.

—¿Qué quiso decir papá con eso? —preguntó, llena de su bella curiosidad infantil.

—Nada, absolutamente nada. —dijo aún roja, Marron rio, pero se mantuvo callada el resto del viaje a Kame House.

 _ **.**_

¿Por qué no salía? Se sabía todo de memoria, las reglas, lo que se debía decir cuando se arrestraba a alguien, lo que no se debía decir ¡Todo! ¡Y ya había hecho dos veces el examen! Suspiró y se quedó mirando el mar.

—Te va a ir bien. —le dijo Dieciocho sentándose su lado, le ofreció limonada pero Krilin se negó. —¿Estas nervioso?

—Muy nervioso. —la androide rio.

—Ya has hecho el examen dos veces ¿Alguna vez has escuchado que la tercera es la vencida? —intentó darle ánimos, pero su esposo sólo suspiró. La androide colocó los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en la arena de la playa. —Es ese nerviosismo el que evita que saques todo tu potencial, no puedo creerte que unos simples humanos hayan podido contigo. Se supone que eres el humano más fuerte.

—Tal vez… —la androide suspiró y miró para ver si alguien los veía. —Tenemos que hacer un ritual… Algo, que te anime. —y le dio un beso en el cuello sonrojando a su esposo por completo. —O tal vez un incentivo ¿No te parece una buena idea? —soltó una risita. —Creo que tomaré eso como un sí.

—Sabes como animarme. —le sonrió, sin haberlo previsto la androide se vio tumbada de espaldas en la arena, con su esposo sobre ella.

—Vaya, me gusta cuando sale tu lado atrevido. —Krilin soltó una risita y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa.

—eeww… —escucharon y se separaron, Marron estaba en la puerta de la casita rosa, se había tapado los ojos—Mamá y papá se besan. —sus padres le sonrieron. —el abuelo Roshi ya preparó la cena.

—Ya vamos. —dijo Dieciocho aún apoyada en la arena, la niña intentó entrar pero se estrelló contra la puerta. —destapate los ojos, Mar.

—Cierto. —rio la pequeña destapándose los ojos y entrando. Dieciocho volvió a mirar a su esposo.

—¿Harás tu mejor esfuerzo y no te dejarás derrumbar?

—Sí. —la mujer le brindó una sonrisa, esas que a él tanto le gustaban, que eran tan sinceras. La besó y tardaron más tiempo de lo que pensaban.

—Oye. —ella fue la que tuvo que detenerlo. —Nos esperan adentro para cenar. Y estoy segura que si nos demoramos el anciano nos vendrá a buscar, y créeme que como haga un mal comentario lo mato. —Krilin rio.

—No esperaba más de ti.

 _ **.**_

Se presentó como era debido, hizo el examen y volvió a salir, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta positiva al día siguiente.

Se mordía los dedos, porque ya uñas no le quedaban, mientras esperaba la respuesta, que estaba dentro de ese sobre blanco, sobre la mesa. Estaba en una silla, y enfrente de él, estaban sentados los demás.

—Ábrela. —lo alentó su maestro. —No pueden volver a decirte que no.

—Técnicamente pueden. —dijo Oolong.

—No ayudes. —le dijo Dieciocho con los dientes apretados.

—¡Vamos, papi! —exclamó Marron. Krilin suspiró y abrió a carta. Con las manos temblándole la leyó.

Los otros presentes esperaron una reacción que revelara la aceptación o rechazo, pero el hombre había practicado la cara de Poker que solía colocar su esposa, todos estaban a la expectativa. El hombre suspiró y dejo la carta en la mesa, recorrió los rostros llenos de curiosidad.

—Ah… —cerró los ojos, fingiendo decepción. —¡Me aceptaron! —celebró y todos, menos la androide, se levantaron aplaudiendo.

—¡Esta noche hay cangrejo para celebrar! —dijo Roshi.

—Yo lo preparo. —dijo la androide brindándole una hermosa y cálida sonrisa a su esposo.

 ** _._**

Era sólo un policía de tránsito, así, que no salía nada interesante en su rutina. Ese día, exclusivamente, estaba dando una multa, como era rutinaria, cuando escuchó el grito de la mujer.

Solo giró para verlo, como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta: la pequeña niña, que podría tener la edad de su hija, buscando la pelota que se le había ido a la mitad de la carretera; el auto a toda velocidad, sin tener tiempo de detenerse; un destello y un cuerpo, el suyo, interponiéndose entre el auto y la niña, haciendo añicos la parte delantera de la máquina. Su cuerpo se movió sólo, no lo pensó, sólo se interpuso para proteger a la niña. La gente comenzó a gritar, algunos a llorar y Krilin no entendió el porqué.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó la niña y ésta, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, asintió. La tomó en brazos y se la llevó a su madre. La gente presente estaba totalmente sorprendida y Krilin cayó en cuenta de la situación: Se supone que ese choque lo debió haber matado.

Miró hacia el auto para encontrar a un hombre aún, temblando de miedo, en el auto. Se acercó y lo intentó calmar, el hombre no tenía a culpa.

Los sonidos de la ambulancia no tardaron en aparecer y una de ellas llegó a la escena.

—Está herido. —dijo Krilin y los paramedicos sacaron al hombre del auto, las personas lo seguían mirando con sorpresa ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora?

—Oficial ¿Usted no está herido? —preguntó uno de los paramedicos. —La madre de la niña, así como muchos testigos nos dicen que se lanzó frente al auto.

—Oh bueno, usted sabe… jejeje… —No sabía que decir. —la adrenalina.

—¿Nos permite una revisión? —asintió y se dejó levar a la ambulancia. Mientras el paramedico revisaba que no tuviese hueso roto, o al menos, una herida la madre se acercó con la niña.

—Estaba tan impactada que no pude agradecerle debidamente. ¡Muchas gracias! —se inclinó en modo de respeto y Krilin se sonrojó.

—No-no se preocupe. —Nunca había sido tratado asi.

—Usted es muy fuerte, señor. —dijo la pequeña. —Es mi héroe. —Krilin sonrió, se sorprendió cuando la niña lo abrazó. Nunca había sido aclamado como el héroe.

.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! —Marron llegó saltando y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre que le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—¡Bien! ¡Aprendí muchas, pero muchas cosas!

—¿Enserio?

—¡Sí, muchas! —Marron estaba de un ánimo increíble— ¿Podemos ir a ver a mi papá en el trabajo? — soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué no? —caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y al esconderse en un callejón alzaron el vuelo.

—Mami —la llamó Marron mientras estaba en sus brazos—. ¿Por qué mi tío Diecisiete no ha vuelto a la escuela con Steven?

—Trasladaron a Ren y se tuvieron que mudar, pero no te preocupes, los iremos a visitar —Marron le sonrió a su madre. Mientras volaban, la androide notó un alboroto que había en la carretera y, casualmente, sentía el ki de su esposo ahí. Algo preocupada bajó y pudo notar la ambulancia mientras varias personas la rodeaban, y el ki de Krilin venía de ahí—. ¿Qué pasó? —se preguntó, algo preocupada, si Krilin estaba en una ambulancia era porque algo realmente malo había pasado. Con su hija aun en brazos, apartó a la gente sin tacto alguno, no le importaban.

—¡AUCH! ¡Estúpida inconsciente! —exclamó un hombre cuando ella lo apartó con fuerza.

—¡Púdrete, imbecil! —le contestó ella con los ojos brillando en ira, y siguió empujando a la gente hasta llegar al principio, ahí fue donde pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Krilin estaba de pie, sano, un poco sonrojado contándole algunas cosas a una periodista. Tras él, una mujer cargaba protectoramente una pequeña que podría tener la edad de Marron.

—Y así —dijo la periodista—, es como un policia local ha salvado a una niña ¡Deteniendo el auto con su propio cuerpo! Podemos notar como el agente no tiene ni un solo rasguño —mientras la periodista seguía parloteando, Krilin miró entre la gente hasta cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Los ojos del guerrero brillaron cuando su mujer le sonrió. Les dio una sonrisa a ambas y los ojitos de Marron brillaron.

—¡Mami! —exclamó— ¡Mi papá es un héroe! Le salvó la vida a una niña —Diecocho rio.

—Eso parece, Marron.

Después de que todo pasara, que la gente, la ambulancia y los medios se dispersaran, y la mujer le diera las gracias por milésima vez a Krilin, Dieciocho se acercó a su esposo.

—¡Papi! —exclamó Marron bajándose de los brazos de su madre y corriendo hacia los de su padre— ¿Salvaste a una niña? —Krilin soltó una risita.

—Sí.

—Eso es algo muy dulce —dijo Dieciocho acercándose a su familia.

—Sólo hacía mi deber ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —Dieciocho le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi marido? —

—Bueno, pues... —Dieciocho le sonrió.

—Marron quería verte. Iba volando, vi a la gente, sentí tu ki y... Me causó curiosidad.

—Mamá se notaba preocupada —dijo Marron con una sonrisa logrando sonrojar un poco a su madre.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mi, Dieciocho? —Krilin le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—No te ilusiones —la mujer estaba más sonrojada.

—Debo volver a mi trabajo —dijo Krilin y su hija infló las mejillas.

—Quiero quedarme contigo, papi.

—Lo siento, linda —Krilin besó la mejilla de su hija—. Debo trabajar, nos vemos en la noche —la bajó. El guerrero levitó un poco hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de su esposa propinándole un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la androide, no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto en público—. Nos vemos en casa.

—Adiós —tomó a su hija en brazos y alzó el vuelo directo a Kame House. Krilin la vio alejarse desde el suelo, se tronó el cuello y miró su motocicleta.

—¡Bien! ¡A trabajar!

.

Que fuese un guerrero Z y el humano más fuerte del planeta, no quería decir que no se preocupara por él.

Era la única despierta en Kame House ¿Que no se supone que el turno de su esposo acababa temprano? ¿Por qué no había vuelto? Completamente incomoda, se levantó y decidió salir a la playa, se sentó en la arena y miró el mar calmo.

Suspiró ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? El hombre llamaba los problema y le encantaba resolverlos a costa de su propia vida. ¿Acaso no recordaba que tenía una hija? Bueno, podían solucionar todo con las esferas del dragón ¡Pero ese no era el caso!

El viento levantó sus cabellos rubios, pocas veces estaba sola y era liberador estarlo. Podía pensar en todo lo que sucedía y analizarlo.

Volvió a suspirar, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y a pesar de que aún podia sentir su ki en un lugar lejano. Estaba asustada y odiaba estarlo, a pesar, que la hacia sentir más humana; y a ella le gustaba, en parte, sentirse humana.

¿Pero por qué estar asustada? ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella sentía que la humanidad de Krilin era tan frágil, había escuchado sobre las formas tan horribles en que murió: Cuello roto, explotando y convertido en chocolate. ¿Cómo no temer siempre por su vida? En algún momento, las esferas del dragón no servirían.

—No tenías que esperarme despierta —No había sentido el ki de Krilin acercarse a la isla. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado en la arena.

—No tenía sueño —dijo, Krilin se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. El guerrero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa—. Estaba preocupada —completó Dieciocho y Krilin se extrañó.

—No deberías preocuparte —la soltó, se arrodilló y se colocó enfrente de la rubia para darle un beso en los labios que ella respondió gustosa. Lo separó al sentir el olor a pólvora que poseía.

—¿Por qué hueles tanto a pólvora? —le preguntó, Krilin desvío los ojos y se volvió a sentar— Respóndeme, Krilin.

—Recibí un informe de un robo de un banco y fui a ayudar, hubo un tiroteo —Dieciocho frunció el ceño— ¡Nena! Las balas normales no me hacen nada, creo que la experiencia con Lunch ayudó mucho —intentó bromear, pero Dieciocho no lo miraba—. Dieciocho… —La rubia se levantó, él la siguió.

—¡No me gusta que tomes riesgos! —le exclamó la androide con los puños apretados y los ojos azules brillando— ¡Deja de poner tu vida en peligro! ¡Piensa en Marron! En mi… No… No queremos perderte… Tenemos miedo a que algún día las esferas no sirvan… No puedo perderte… —Krilin estaba sorprendido, nunca antes Dieciocho había expresado su preocupación tan abiertamente. El ex monje levitó y le secó las pocas lagrimillas que salían de los ojos de su esposa.

—Dieciocho, sabes que me gusta ayudar a la gente. Sabes que debo proteger a las personas a m forma, no tomo riesgos innecesarios. Hoy, la niña me pareció tanto a Marron, sin embargo, eso no fue por lo que la salvé, fue porque sabía que aún era muy pronto para que su vida acabara ¡Era una niña!

—Luego el banco ¿Sabes cuantos rehenes tenían? Personas con familias, con hijos que los esperaban en casa.

—Me haces ver cómo una egoísta.

—¡No! ¡No lo eres! Entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero es mi deber —la androide asintió dando un suspiro.

—Mañana nos levantaremos temprano, te ayudaré a entrenar —Krilin le sonrió a su esposa y la abrazó, Dieciocho le devolvió el abrazo—. Sólo piensa en Marron y en mi cuando salves a alguien —le dijo al oído—. Piensa que también tienes el deber con nosotras, te queremos en casa para la noche ese día —Krilin sonrió y besó la mejilla de su esposa.

—Te amo, Dieciocho.

—Yo igual.

 _ **Nota: Lindo, romántico y nostálgico... Así esperaba que me quedara ¡Y quedó! Claro, que eso lo deciden ustedes.**_

 _ **¡Holiiii! ¡He aquí el nuevo capítulo TTwTT Ustedes disculpen si me demoro demasiado... No constesté los reviews porque estoy de prisa, pero en el proximo cap lo hago ¡Saben que lo que prometo lo hago! ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado 7w7**_

 _ **EL proximo capitulo se llama: Nuevas integrantes, nuevas amigas ¡Saquen sus conclusiones!**_


	12. Corazón de androide

**_Respuestas a los reviews:_**

 ** _maria Enriqueta:_** ** _Graciaaaasss :3 :3_**

 ** _SophieBrief_** ** _: ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Pero que señorita tan obediente! Okno :3 Besos, mi Soph :3 Sobre lo de Marron *se sonroja* Sólo hago como me nace…_**

 ** _julissarivera14_** ** _:_** ** _Si moriste de ternura con el cap anterior ¡Preparate porque este viene con todas! Y muchas gracias por tus palabras!_**

 ** _Amigocha_** ** _:_** ** _Mi enano :') Tiene a sus mujeres de su lado…_**

 ** _SoFiLeXa_** ** _: ¡UiiisshhH! Ni que decir! Y no me imagino en la nueva saga T.T Se me lanzará a los enemigos sin pensarlo… Pinsho suicida ¡Y ay que alguno toque a su mujer!_**

 ** _¡NO TOQUES A MI DIECIOCHO!_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _¡NO TOQUES A MI KRILIN!_**

 ** _Sus reviews alegran mi vida cada vez que los leo TTwTT_**

 ** _GRACIAAASS_**

 ** _Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este les guste también :3 :3_**

* * *

 ** _Corazón de androide_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No le gustaban mucho los turnos nocturnos de Krilin, le gustaba pasar la noche con él en la cama y le costaba acostumbrarse que había días que no se podía. Por suerte Marron dormía con ella y a Krilin le gustaba encontrar a sus dos mujeres durmiendo juntas. Eran como las seis de la mañana cuando su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomó enseguida para que el sonido no levantara Marron.

—¿Hola? —contestó apenas abrió la llamada.

 _—_ _¡AAAAHHHHH!_ —El grito de Ren al otro lado de la línea le hizo soltar el teléfono de la impresión. Confundida, volvió a tomar el teléfono, escuchaba los sollozos de la mujer.

—¿Ren? ¿Qué pasa?

 _—_ _Lázuli… Estoy… —_ poco a poco identificó risitas en medio de los sollozos, dando a entender que era un llanto de alegría.

—¿Ren?

 _—_ _¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! —_ una sonrisita apareció en los labios de la rubia androide.

—Ren, felicidades ¿Y Diecisiete?

 _—_ _¿Lapis? —_ la pelinegra estaba más calmada— _Todavía está sentado en el suelo del baño con la prueba de embarazo en las manos. Mira la prueba como si fuera el bebé_ —rieron—. _Estoy tan feliz, Lázuli. Y hace poco Ryu nos estaba pidiendo un nuevo hermanito_ —la escuchó reír, Dieciocho sabía como se sentía _—. Sé que los niños estarán felices, les diré cuando desayunen._

—¿Qué hora es en donde estás?

— _Las siete, desde hace días estaba sintiéndome mal, pero esta mañana me puse peor y le pedí a Lapis que saliera a comprarme la prueba de embarazo ¡Y he aquí el resultado!_ —la androide sonrió— _Oye, Lapis ¿Quieres hablar con Lázuli? Lapis…_

—Déjalo, Ren. Que viva el momento ¿Podemos visitarlos este fin de semana?

 _—_ _¡Claro! Pueden venir cuando quieran. Hablamos después, Lázuli._

—Claro, Ren. Felicidades —colgaron, Dieciocho también tenia una sonrisa, no imaginaba como estaría su hermano. Soltó una risita al imaginarlo cuidando a un ser tan delicado como lo es un bebé.

 ** _._**

Apenas colgó la llamada volvió al baño, para encontrar la misma escena: Lapis, sentado en el suelo del baño aun mirando la prueba de embarazo positiva. La mujer sonrió con ternura y se inclinó frente a él.

—Hey —le dijo suavemente—, mirar tanto la prueba no hará que nueve meses pasen volando —se la quitó de las manos con delicadeza. Entonces sintió que la jalaban y la recostaban en un cuerpo, Ren sonrió abrazada al cuerpo de su esposo.

—Gracias —susurró el androide, los ojos verdes de la zoóloga brillaron.

 ** _._**

—Me alegra mucho que Diecisiete y Ren vayan a tener otro bebé —dijo Krilin mientras conducía el auto volador hacia la casa de Diecisiete.

—Ren me dijo que él aún no se lo cree, y que los niños están contentos.

—Yo también quiero un hermanito —dijo Marron desde el asiento trasero, logrando sonrojar un poco a sus padres.

—Marron, eso no es algo que se pueda hacer a la ligera —la niña agachó la mirada. En cuanto arribaron en el bosque, bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Ren fue la que les abrió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Entusiasmada, la zoóloga abrazo a su cuñada, al esposo de esta y a su sobrina y los invitó entrar de inmediato. Dieciocho notó que Ren estaba más alegre de lo común.

—Te notas muy feliz —la pelinegra soltó una risita y se volteó, Dieciocho se impresionó con la inscripción en la camisa que llevaba puesta.

 _"_ _Bebé androide. Cargando"_

Krilin y Marron soltaron una risita, Dieciocho solo sonrió.

—Ingenioso ¿No? La hizo Steven en su clase de arte.

—Tía Ren ¿En donde están mis primos? —preguntó Marron.

—Arriba, en la habitación de Steven. Ve —la rubiecita miró a sus padres y estos le asintieron. La pequeña subió. Ren los siguió dirigiendo a la cocina.

—¿Y Diecisiete, Ren? —Preguntó Dieciocho.

—Trabajando, su turno acaba en unas horas —se dirigieron a la cocina—. ¿Quieren té? —asintieron. Los hizo sentarse en el comedor y puso a hacer la bebida— La doctora me dijo que las bebidas naturales le hacen bien al bebé y leí en una página que el té de menta contrarresta las nauseas.

—Yo pasé seis meses sin ir a un control —Ren se giró sorprendida a su cuñada.

—¿Estás loca, Lázuli? —se empinó para tratar de alcanzar unas tazas que estaban arriba, al no poder hacerlo, levitó un poco y las alcanzó.

—No es eso, es que no me sentía cómoda alrededor de doctores, ya sabes.

—¿Está bien que vueles en tu estado? —preguntó Krilin, Dieciocho nunca voló mientras estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué le pasa a los hombres? —Ren se colocó las manos en la cintura, Dieciocho soltó una risita— Lapis es lo mismo. ¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma! —Sirvió el té y se sentó.

—¿Qué ha dicho Diecisiete? —preguntó la androide.

—Está emocionado, quiere que sea niña. No para de hablar y ya quiere comprar las cosas ¡Aun no sabemos que será! —rieron— Él me dice que nunca se imaginó estando así, embobado por un ser que aún no ve.

—Eso parece ser algo común en los hombres —dijo la androide mirando de reojo a Krilin—. Krilin no paraba de darme todo lo que pedía, así que aprovéchalo —el mencionado se sonrojó y las mujeres rieron.

 ** _._**

—Steven, dejame jugar —Ryu intentó quitarle el control de las manos a su hermano mayor.

—No, tengo que pasar este nivel —tomó su ds y se lo dio al niño de 6 años—. Toma, juega con esto —el pequeño tomó el juego y se sentó entre las piernas de su hermano mayor.

—Steven ¿Se juega así? —el mayor pausó su juego para mostrarle a su hermanito como jugar. Marron entró a la habitación y sonrió.

—Hola —saludó. El primero en reaccionar fue Ryu, que se levantó tumbando a Steven y corrió a abrazar a su prima.

—¡Marron! —la niña soltó una risita cuando el pequeño se lanzó a ella.

—¡Marron! —Exclamó Steven y también se lanzó a abrazar a su prima, ellos la querían mucho, y Marron a ellos también.

—¿Qué hacen? —dijo la niña cuando éstos la soltaron.

—jugando videojuegos —dijo Steven mientras se dirigían de nuevo al sofá enfrente del televisor.

—Marron ¿Supiste que mamá va a tener un bebé? —dijo Ryu con entusiasmo, los ojitos marrones le brillaban.

—Sí —dijo Marron sonriendo, notó que Steven hizo una pequeña mueca y continuó jugando.

—Steven y yo estamos muy felices ¡Tendremos un hermanito! —y la niña de solamente 8 años notó los ojos brillosos en su primo de 10. El niño al notar que la rubiecita lo miraba se secó las lágrimas.

—Ryu ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua? —el pequeño asintió y salió de la habitación— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¡Yo no estoy llorando! —Steven frunció el ceño y Marron lo frunció también.

—¡Sí lo estás haciendo! —se levantó y se puso las manitas en la cintura.

—¡Que no lo estoy haciendo, niñita! —Marron infló las mejillas, no estaba dispuesta a perder esto. Ella era una experta haciendo que le dijeran las cosas, le pasaba a menudo cuando Trunks y Goten ya no querían jugar con ella.

—¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! —tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a golpear a su primo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Vaya, que niña! —Marron rio y se sentó, esperando el porque de la tristeza de su primo.

 ** _._**

Terminado su turno, se dirigió enseguida a su casa, sabiendo que su hermana estaría de visita. Apenas abrió la puerta con sus llaves, vio a Ryu bajando las escaleras. El niño de cabello rojo le dio una brillante sonrisa y corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Papá! —el pequeño era amor puro, inocencia y afecto en donde se le viese, de esos que ablandaban hasta el corazón más duro del mundo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? —el niño besó su mejilla.

—Mis tíos y Marron están aquí —señaló la cocina—. Iba a buscarle un vaso de agua a Marron y de paso a saludar.

—¿En donde está Marron? —se dirigió a la cocina.

—En el cuarto con Steven —Ren le sonrió cuando entró, los ojos verdes le brillaban y se veía más radiante. Su cuñado lo saludó con la mano y su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

—Buenas tardes —saludó. Sirvió el vaso de agua, aun con su hijo menor en brazos—. Ya vengo —y salió, iba a llevarle el agua a Marron y de paso saludarla. Apenas llegó a la puerta, se quedó impresionado de lo que escuchó.

 ** _._**

—Es complicado —dijo Steven—. No lo entenderías, eres muy pequeña.

—¡Tengo sólo dos años menos que tú! ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Ahora no estoy llorando!

—Pero ahorita sí...

—Es que tengo miedo ¿Contenta?

—¿Miedo? —Marron estaba extrañada ¿Miedo de qué?

—El bebé que espera mamá es de ellos dos, natural de los dos ¡SU hijo! Ryu y yo no lo somos —los ojos marrones de Steven brillaron—. Ryu y yo somos adoptados y tengo miedo que porque ya van a tener un bebé... No vayan a querernos a nosotros.

—Oye... —dijo Marron, ella no entendía mucho el asunto, pero sabía lo que tenía que responder— Mis tíos los aman... Y no creo...

—Marron ¿Podrías llevarte a Ryu a la cocina? —Una voz masculina interrumpió, ambos niños se sonrojaron. La niña asintió y se levantó tomando de la mano a su primo más pequeño. Salieron de la habitación.

El androide, que en una línea de tiempo era un ser malvado, destructor y asesino, pero en esta línea aprendió a amar y se dejó dominar por un familia, se sentó enfrente de su hijo.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó el niño, Diecisiete asintió con un suspiro. El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco más— ¿Será verdad?

—No, no lo será. Steven, estamos muy felices del nuevo bebé, es verdad, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de quererlos a ustedes. Nosotros los adoptamos porque tocaron nuestros corazones ¡Y vaya que se me complicaba el acostumbrarme a la idea de que tenía uno! —el niño rió— Steven... Es sólo un bebé, ya te lo dije, no los desplazaremos a ustedes por él... Los amaremos por igual.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, enserio —Steven se lanzó y abrazó a su padre, el androide, aun un poco recio al afecto, le palmeó la espalda.

 _ **.**_

—Apenas le comuniqué a mi jefe sobre el embarazo ¡Uff! Me pospuso mi investigación ¡Me internó en el zoológico! Incluso le dije que Lapis iba a ser mi guía en el bosque y aun así me dijo que no. Que quería evitar un accidente —Dieciocho rio.

—¿Que te toca hacer en el zoológico? —preguntó Krilin.

—Estar al pendiente de los animales, llevarles la comida, registrar quienes están en celo y cuidar de los bebés —enumeró—. Claro, no me dejan atender a los más grandes... Mi trabajo son las aves, los lagartos pequeños, y los mamíferos inofensivos —apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa—. Me gustaba cuando salía a explorar —Marron llegó con Ryu, y los adultos los miraron extrañados.

—Tío Diecisiete hace una charla con Steven —fue lo único que dijo la pequeña antes de subirse en una silla.

—¿Se quedan a cenar? —dijo Ren— Hoy le toca a Lapis cocinar.

—Nunca he probado la comida echa por Diecisiete —dijo Dieciocho—. Nos quedamos.

 ** _._**

* * *

—¡Mira, Lapis! ¡Está enorme! —el androide rio ante el comentario de su compañera. El vientre de la zoóloga era apenas visible, sólo tenía 5 meses de embarazo y la mujer ya ansiaba que su vientre creciera— No te rías, chatarra —la pelinegra se bajó la blusa y continuó preparando el almuerzo de los niños. Habían decidido pagarles una ruta que los trajera de la escuela a la casa, debido a sus trabajos. Solamente que ese día por fin ambos lo tenían libre.

Diecisiete estaba sentado en el comedor viendo a Ren preparar el almuerzo, la mujer no había querido que él la ayudara.

—¿Qué quieres que sea? —preguntó, todavía concentrada de lo que cocinaba.

—Niña —Ren sonrió, sabía que respondería eso.

—¿Tan rápido me quieres cambiar? —el androide la miró. No se imaginó jamás que caería tanto a los afectos humanos, nunca se imaginó con una pareja, unos hijos... Y menos aun esperando uno que era de su sangre. Ren, al notar lo callado que estaba, se giró, y lo notó mirando a la nada— Oye, pervertido ¿Me estás viendo el trasero? —Llevaba puesto un short, así que no le sorprendería que... De la nada, el androide la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó, pegando su cabeza a su vientre.

—Jamás —Con una sonrisa, la mujer le acarició el cabello. Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y los pasos de los niños en el salón.

—Parece que no están —Escucharon a Steven—. Ven, Ryu. Vamos a esconderlos —la pareja se miró y salió de la cocina.

—¿Esconder qué? —los niños se sonrojaron y Steven escondió a Ryu a su espalda, el pequeño tenía una caja en sus manos— Niños... —Ren les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y los niños temblaron. Ryu salió detrás del mayor y se dirigió donde su madre.

—¡Los abandonaron y no podíamos dejarlos! —le extendió la caja. Ren la abrió y encontró a un cachorro y un gato, suspiró.

—Niños...

—Por favor, mamá —dijo Steven colocándole ojos de cachorro— ¡Déjanos conservarlos!

—Los bañaremos.

—Los alimentaremos.

—Los cuidaremos.

—Ustedes nos enseñaron a amar a los animales —Ren colocó los ojos en blanco y sacó a los animales de la caja. Los dejó en el suelo, y notó que el cachorro de pelaje marrón corrió enseguida, mientras el gatito de color blanco se acurrucó.

—Está bien, pero que sean los únicos —los niños sonrieron y corrieron a abrazar a su madre.

 ** _._**

* * *

En las ultimas semanas de embarazo se le complicaba un poco el trabajar, pues tenía a sus compañeros constantemente siguiéndola, y los visitantes al zoológico trataban de no "Sobre esforzarla" cuando le tocaba dar la guía y eso en verdad la colocaba de mal humor.

Se sentó y respiró profundamente cuando sintió una contracción, la doctora le había dicho que éstas eran normales y más frecuentes los días antes de dar a luz.

—Hey ¿Estás bien? —Ren gruñó y miró con furia a Kai, uno de sus compañeros.

—Estoy bien, sólo fue una contracción —le quitó la comida para aves de las manos y se dirigió hacia las jaulas.

—Ren, no creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez, deberías seguir las instrucciones del jefe e irte a casa —la mencionada ignoró a su compañero—. Oiga señora fuerte, ya estás a días de dar a luz, no debes acercarte tanto a los animales.

—Kai, yo vivo con animales ¿No te conté que hace 4 meses Steven y Ryu rescataron a un perro y un gato? ¿Y no te conté que Lapis consiguió que un zorro lo siguiera a casa y vive en nuestro patio? ¡Crecí con animales! ¡Por algo estudié esto! —Siguió su camino, con Kai pisándole los talones— ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Ve a alimentar a un león o a un cocodrilo! ¡Divierte y traumatiza a los niños!

—Bien, no quería decirte esto, pero tu marido me amenazó que si no te cuidaba estaba muerto —Ren colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Maldito seas, Lapis —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Kai! —Llamaron a lo lejos, Ren soltó una risita y miró a su compañero burlonamente— ¡Ven, te necesitamos!

—Le diré a Lapis que no me quitaste el ojo de encima.

—Tampoco lo digas de esa forma, va a pensar que te quiero ligar y no eres mi tipo —Ren rio y golpeó al chico en el hombro antes de que éste se fuera. Fue hasta el refugio de las aves y cerró la jaula externa, luego echó la comida en los platos y levitó para llenar los que no estaban a su alcance. Después abrió las jaulas y se sentó en un banco a verlas. Los colores de las aves eran preciosos, le recordó al ave que practicamete la unió a ella con su esposo. Su ensueño fue derrumbado por una contracción fuerte, y el sentir como la fuente se rompía, se tardó un minuto en darse cuenta que el bebé ya venía.

—Mierda —caminó hasta la puerta y se dio cuenta que, estúpidamente, había dejado las llaves afuera— ¡Ayuda! —gritó, tratando de tener la atención de, así sea, algún visitante ¡Sólo necesitaba que le pasaran las llaves!— ¡Ayuda! ¡No voy a tener a mi bebé en una jaula de pájaros! —una contracción la hizo ahogar un grito— ¡Que alguien me escuche! —una cuantas lagrimillas ya aparecían en sus ojos, no le gustaba la idea de dar a luz sola y en el zoológico.

—¡Papi, escuché a alguien pedir ayuda! —su corazón latió rápido cuando escuchó la voz de aquella niña.

—¡Sí, aquí, por favor! —los visitantes la miraron sorprendidos— Pasenme las llaves, por favor ¡Mi bebé ya viene! —el hombre se sobresaltó y buscó las llaves, las encontró en el suelo y se las entregó a la zoóloga. Ren con velocidad abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola enseguida para que los pájaros no se fueran. Respiró agitada, las contracciones eran muy seguidas y no era buena señal. El hombre que antes la había ayudado, colocó el brazo de ella alrededor de los hombros, la niña hizo lo mismo.

—Vamos, acabo de llamar a una ambulancia —ella miró con agradecimiento al hombre y caminó hasta la puerta del zoológico, que quedaba no tan cerca. Faltando tres hábitats para llegar a la puerta, escuchó más pasos acercarse _"Mierda, más gente"_

—¡Sabía que no debía haberte dejado sola! —Ren le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kai.

—No es el momento —le gruñó, Kai tomó el lugar de la niña.

—¿Ya llegó la ambulancia? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí —dijo Kai—. Cuando los vimos no entendimos porqué llamaban, sino que ellos dijeron que los habían llamado porque una embarazada estaba a punto de dar a luz.

—¿Llamaste a Lapis? —preguntó Ren.

—¡No! Primero te sacaremos de aquí, y cuando estés en el hospital lo llamo —Apenas salieron del zoológico, los de la ambulancia la subieron a una camilla y, en compañía de Kai, la llevaron al hospital.

 ** _._**

—A ver ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Diecisiete señalando a los hombres con la escopeta. Había escuchado los disparos a lo lejos y había llegado volando. Los hombres levantaron las manos, sus armas estaban lejos. El androide les dio una sonrisa torcida— Parece que a los señores no se les informó que la caza estaba prohibida en este bosque ¡Y el castigo es la muerte! —los hombres temblaron y se arrodillaron.

—No, no, no, no, no —El androide rio, escuchó su teléfono sonar y, con solo una mirada, silenció a los hombres.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó.

 _—_ _¡Señor Lapis! —_ la voz masculina era bastante conocida por el androide, y el tono nervioso le decía que no era buena señal.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai?

 _—¡Ren va a dar a luz!_

—¡¿Qué?! —El corazón de Diecisiete latió a mil— Ya voy —y colgó. Miró a los cazadores y de un solo golpe los dejó inconscientes. Luego, sin importar nada ni nadie, voló hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta de par en par y subió a la habitación de los niños.

—¡Papá! —dijeron ambos.

—¡No hay tiempo para hablar! —los tomó a los dos en brazos y salió. Alzó el vuelo hasta el hospital. Bajó a sus hijos y entraron corriendo a urgencias— Ren —le dijo a la enfermera de la recepción.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella.

—¡Estoy buscando a una mujer llamada Ren! No entró sino hace unos minutos —Sabía que Ren estaba en ese hospital, era el más cercano al zoológico y sentía el pequeño ki de la humana.

—Ya entró en trabajo de parto, pasillo 4 —el hombre y los niños se dirigieron al pasillo. Encontraron al compañero de la zoóloga sentado en una silla, les sonrió de manera inocente cuando los vio.

—Las enfermeras dicen que estará bien, son pocas las mujeres que entran en trabajo de parto rápido, algunas esperan horas.

—¿No podemos entrar? —preguntó Steven.

—No —respondió Kai—. Tenía que entrar Lapis, pero al no estar a tiempo… Ya no puede —Diecisiete se sentía asustado, así que llamó a la única persona que podría darle apoyo.

 _—_ _¿Hola? —_ respondió su cuñado, era extraño, pero el hombre sabía lo que era estar en aquella situación.

—Soy Diecisiete—Estaba alejado del compañero de Ren, así que podía usar su número de serie.

 _—_ _¿Diecisiete? —_ el androide colocó los ojos en blanco _— ¿Y eso que me llamas?_

—Ren está dando a luz… Y no sé que hacer.

 _—_ _¿Necesitas apoyo?_ —El androide 17 suspiró.

—Sí.

 _—_ _Entiendo tu situación, iré y llevaré a Dieciocho. Estoy seguro que querrá conocer al bebé._

—Bueno, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje —Y colgó ¿Tan mal estaba que necesitaba la ayuda del enano esposo de su hermana? Sí, tenía que aceptarlo, necesitaba su ayuda.

No demoraron en llegar, Krilin aun tenía su uniforme de policía.

—¿Estabas trabajando? —le preguntó, el guerrero asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pedí permiso por unas horas —Dieciocho miró a su hermano de forma burlona.

—¿Nervioso, hermanito? —el androide frunció el ceño sonrojado. Marron se unió a sus primos, mientras los adultos conversaban.

Pasadas unas horas, una doctora salió de la habitación provocando que todos la miraran.

—¿Familiares de la señora Ren?

—Nosotros —dijo Dieciocho al notar a su hermano paralizado, mirando el pequeño bulto que una enfermera traía en sus brazos.

—Es una niña —dijo la enfermera. La androide empujó a su hermano hacia la enfermera, con tal de que recibiera a la niña. La enfermera puso cuidadosamente el bulto en los brazos y se alejó, Diecisiete apartó la sábana para mirarla bien: piel clara, nariz redonda, los ojos eran parecidos a los suyos, y su cabello era de color violeta. Lo último lo extrañó, en la familia de Ren no había nadie con ese color de cabello ¿Vendría de la familia de él? Cuando la pequeña abrió sus ojos y lo miró, se enamoró de forma instantánea, ese azul lo dominó. Se le hacía demasiado familiar.

—Es… Hermosa —dijo Dieciocho mirándola también. El androide la miró, notando que también su hermana notaba algo familiar en la bebé, lo hacía.

—La señora pide a su bebé —dijo la enfermera, Diecisiete se levantó (No recordaba haberse sentado) y se dirigió a la habitación. Ren estaba sentada en una cama con sabanas blancas, sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando el androide entró con la bebé.

—¡Mamá! —exclamaron Steven y Ryu detrás de Diecisiete y subieron a la cama. El androide entregó con cuidado el bulto a su mujer.

—Es hermosa —dijo Steven, Ryu estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lo es —dijo Ren sonriendo— ¿Quieres nombrarla, Lapis? Aun no se me ocurre nombre —Acunó a la bebé en sus brazos.

—Violet —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

—Me gusta —Ren le sonrió.

El androide no sabía como ese nombre surgió de sus labios.

Tal vez de sus memorias.

Tal vez era alguien conocido, que los amaba, que tuvo un pasado oscuro que fue el que los dirigió a su camino como androides.

Tal vez alguien que los amaba, y ellos no recordaban.

Pero ahí estaba.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Snif Snif Snif *se seca las lágrimas* Ah cabrón… Este cap estuvo lleno de feels para mí, créanme._**

 ** _¿Qué puedo decirles? Adoro centrarme de vez en cuando en la familia de 17, y este capítulo estuvo completamente de ellos ¿Por qué? ¡EL NIÑO BONITO DE 17 VUELVE EN FEBREROOOOOO! Entonces yo tenía planeado desde antes a Violet (Ahora les explico el porqué del nombre), pero me llegaron más ganas al leer una curiosidad que no sabía ¡17 aparte de los niños que adoptó con la zoóloga, también tienen un hijo juntos! ¡Es canon, carajo! Así que tenía que ponerme al día…_**

 ** _Bien, sobre la pequeña Violet ¿A quien se les parece, tanto en el físico como en el nombre? ¡Sí, señores! La coronel Violet de la patrulla roja._**

 ** _*inserte meme del papá de Timmy* Toriyama, como autor y dueño tienes el derecho de dejar huecos y personajes vivos. Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como fanficker loca de hacer mis teorías y tapar huecos._**

 ** _Mi teoría (Que no es mía, nació de otros fic cofcofEsplandiancofcof) es que la coronel Violet es la madre de los androides ¿Por qué esa teoría? Físicamente ella es muy parecida a los gemelos. Además, ella y Gero fueron de los pocos de la RR que quedaron vivos… Ella pudo reacer su vida, conocer a alguien, tener a los gemelos (Que viendo las líneas de tiempo, incluso quedan!) y después ¡No sé! Gero la mató y así pudo obtenerlos a ellos ¡Io que sé! Pero mi teoría es esa ¡La coronel Violet es la madre de los gemelos! Y por eso, la pequeña de Diecisiete se parece a ella :3 :3_**

 ** _Otra cosita: Diecisiete le tiene confianza a Kai (El compañero de Ren) porque éste es gay :v A que no se lo esperaban._**

 ** _No, les juro que no me he fumado nada…_**

 ** _PD: Sé que este capítulo se llamaba "Nuevas integrantes, nuevas amigas" ¡Pero tenía que subir primero esto! El siguiente sí :3 :3_**

 ** _Ya… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 :3 Espero sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció._**


End file.
